Kingdom Hearts 2
by RandallFanOne
Summary: My version of Kingdom Hearts 2. Me, Randall Boggs, and Veemon battle the Heartless, join by characters from other movies and such.
1. Sean, Skyler, and Randall

****

Kingdom Hearts

Hi! Its finally here! My Kingdom Hearts story! I've decided to post it now, since I am just so wanting to post it. Anyhow, some character relationships have not been explained yet. Although in this chapter, the relationship between me (Sean) and Randall Boggs has already been explained in the Monsters Inc. story "A Human Ally". The other characters relationships later in the story will be explained in future story's.

Welcome to Kingdom Hearts. Some characters portrayed are mine and some are not. Since of how many characters are in this story game, I will not make a list. Enjoy the pleasure of this story....review if you like.

****

Chapter 1 Sean, Randall, and Skyler

Human World

(Slash!)

In a room, two young men were practicing with blades of furry

(Ching!)

They slowed down stopping at a point. One of them had a long lance. He had dark blonde hair covering the top of his white head , about 13 years of age, and had green eyes.The other had a sword in hand. He is about 12 years old has blue eyes and hair that was dirty blonde

The one with the spear stopped 

Guy with spear: Hey your getting good

Guy with sword: We'll lets just say I have had more experience than you Skyler

Skyler: Just like you Sean

Sean: Well...I'm going to cut it short

Skyler: Yeah we've been practicing for hours

Sean goes over to the buildings entrance and picks up a bag

Sean: How about you?

Skyler: I got to close down the Dojo

Sean: Ok see you later

With a hand motion of good bye Sean heads out onto the night of a lonely street. The thing about Sean that no body else knew was that he has seen many different worlds. He has been to the Digital World secretly here and there. He even has been in many...."other" places no body knew about

As he walked down the streets he heard something...out of the ordinary. It sounded like bats attacking something.

Sean:!!!

He ran up the empty street trying to find out what the sound was. To Sean, anything out of the ordinary was to be inspected. He ran up to a point were there was an alley to his left.

Sean:....!!!

He could see some kind of purple being in the back.

Sean:...

He moved closer. He got close enough to see the body was scaly and purple. He could see various bruises.

Sean: What the....could it be..

Sean reached down and pulled up the creatures head.

Sean:!!!!!! Randall!!!!

It was Randall Boggs

Sean: Randall! You...ok?

He put his hand over Randall's mouth

Sean: Still breathing..

He was hurt badly

Sean: No human could have done this...

Sean was about to pick up Randall but....

(Sherrrrick!)

Sean: Huh?!

He looked around and saw nothing, he looked up and..

Sean: Oh my god!!

Clanged to the walls of the alley were 3 creatures. They had gloves for hands with claws poking from the interior, they had small dragon like wings that seem to mechanically hook into there body. There heads had cone shaped helmets covering there face, it had goggles in front of the helmet showing that's where it's eyes may be. At the top of there heads were some kind of propeller. There body's were blue leading down to the legs which had brown and gold color. In the middle of there body was a red heart that had a red cross going though the black middle. They all were the same

Sean: Wha...What are these things!!!!

They dropped down blocking the passage

Sean looked down at Randall and looked back

Sean: You hurt him!!

Sean grabbed his bag and pulled out a bronze sword. He sat Randall down and got up holding the sword with both of his hands, holing it up to the right side of his face. 

Sean: You'll pay for that!

Sean rushed toward the creature group. They jumped up!

Sean stopped and turned around

Sean: What!

Two of them rushed at Sean. He tried to dodge, but they were too fast. One slashed his right shoulder

Sean: Ahhh!!

The two stopped...staying were they were

The third one was ready for a strike

Sean: Err!

*

Meanwhile...Skyler was locking up, he picked up his backpack and short spear. He headed down the same way Sean did

Skyler was a shy person. He was smart though. His father left him the family dojo when he went on vacation to the Caribbean. Skyler didn't have no secrets...but then again no one never knew him that well.

Skyler:....Huh?

He could hear a flapping noise

He walked slowly and turned to his left...

Skyler: Sean!

He could see Sean exchanging blows with some creature Skyler had never seen before. Quickly, he pulled out his short spear and rushed toward his friend.

*

(Slash!)

(Clang!)

One of the creatures pushed Sean away from Randall, toward the entrance

Sean: (Huff)...(Gulp)....You beast's!

Skyler: Sean!

Sean turned

Sean: Skyler!

Skyler stopped beside his buddy

Skyler: You ok?!

Sean: Yeah...

Skyler turned to the creatures

Skyler: What the!?!?

Sean: I don't know what they are...

Skyler saw that one of the creatures whisper something to the other

Sean held his sword closer

Sean: What could they be saying?...

They stopped whispering 

Sean/Skyler:???....!!

They saw some hole appear in front of the middle creature. They all jump down in it

Sean:!!

They both rushed over but it was too late, they escaped

Sean:....What ever they were...there gone...

Skyler looked past Sean

Skyler: What is that!!!

Sean looked over and kneeled beside Randall

Sean: They were attacking him...

Skyler: Why??

Sean: I don't know...

Sean looked up at Skyler

Sean: Could you help me carry him to my apartment..

Skyler:...Well...he seems hurt so...

Skyler helped Sean pick up Randall

Sean: Thanks....

* 

They arrived at the apartment.

Sean sat Randall down on the bed.

Sean:.....

Skyler looked down at Randall

Skyler:....This is weird...

Sean sat on the bed near Randall

Sean: Skyler...I know him...

Skyler:....???

Sean:(Sigh)

Sean got up and opened a dresser drawer and got out a First-Aid kit

Sean: I'm going to be tied up for a couple of days...

Skyler shook his head

Skyler: Yeah...maybe if I go home I'll wake up and find out this is a dream...

With that Skyler left

Sean:....

He sat down near Randall and took some Hemostatic medicine, the medicine that stops bleeding

Sean: Its good your knock out at the point...this stuff hurts allot

Sean began to use it on the various bruises and cuts 

Sean:(Poor guy...err monster...)

*

Hours later...

It was already 12:13...

Randall: ZZZZ....(Cough)(Cough)...Uhh w...where...am...I..?

Sean was waiting on the other side of the bed

Sean: Hey buddy! Your awake

Randall: Huh?...Oh my whole body hurts

Sean: As it should...

Randall barley opened his eyes as he turned to where the voice was coming from

Randall: Who...who are you...?

Sean: Its me...Sean....

Randall opened his eyes a little more

Randall: Oh you.....my "Human Ally"

Sean:....

Sean was Randall's only friend in the human world. Sean had watched Randall from afar. He helped him get back to Monstrpolis after taking care of him for the last days he spent in banishment. Randall first met Sean when he rescued him from a private research facility off the coast of Himalayas. They were going to use Randall for Bio-Experimental research. 

Randall's eyes were now strong enough to open fully

Randall's eyes first observation was his bruised scales

Randall: What the??

Randall eased up

Randall: Ahhh!!!

Sean eased him down

Randall: What happen to me!!

Randall said this with only moving his head

Sean: I found you completely beat up by some creatures

Sean: You seemed to have a broken back and you had bruises all over you

Randall:....

Sean: And you don't lose easily in fights

Randall: True....

Sean: What happen? I thought you were in Monstropolis?

Randall: I...don't remember....

Sean:.....

Randall: I...just don't...ehh!

Sean: Try not to speak...those things hit you badly everywhere...

Sean: They might have split you in two...

Randall hesitated that thought

Sean: I think we need to find out what's going on...

Randall:...Yeah.. 

Sean:....Listen...you should rest for now..

Randall tried to not listen but he remembered the pain in his body

Randall:...Ok..

Sean got up and went to his computer on his desk

Sean:(Maybe Vee knows something....)

Sean turns on his computer

Randall raised his head a bit to see what Sean was doing. Randall didn't know that Sean's Digital partner was Veemon, actually only some of his friends know

Sean went over to the E-mail section

Sean: Dear Vee...

Sean wrote out the message including the encounter with Randall and those...things...

Sean: There...

He pushes the send button

Sean: He should contact me soon

Randall:...Who?...

Sean: (Sigh)...Ok might as we'll tell you

Sean explains about Veemon and the Digital world as simple as he could

Randall:...Oh kind of like our connection to your world

Sean: Exactly....

Sean: (Yawn!)

Sean: Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some sleep

Sean headed over to the couch near the window

Sean: Ahhh good night buddy

Sean goes to sleep

Randall:....

Randall decided to sleep as well

Randall:(Sigh)...

How was it? Please! Say it was good. Oh! Tell me how you liked the fight scene.


	2. Terrence, Vee, and an Unopened Door

Finally! A review! I can write more now. Now the news: The thing is, the two characters mentioned in the chapter title have not had there relationships explained. Ok so if you have any questions about my relationship to these characters....well...see the message at the bottom of the chapter.

Chapter 2 Terrence, Vee, and an unopened door

Randall: ZZZZZZ...(Snort)...huh?...(Yawn!)

Randall was the first to wake to the morning of day. He noticed his bruises were gone but he could still feel the pain all over his body.

Randall: Ehh.....

Sean:.....(Yawn!)...oh...morning

Randall moved his head over

Randall: Yeah....

Sean got up

Randall got up and sat on the bed

Randall: Ehh...

Sean goes over and sits by him

Sean: Still hurting?...

Randall: Yeah....

Randall puts his hands down and put them together, feeling ashamed to call himself a monster to trust a human so much, that and being saved by one

Randall:....

Sean noticed his downed face

Sean: Hey...come on I had to help...Your still the best scarer I have ever seen

Randall perked up a bit, getting compliments for his scaring abilities was something he never got in Monsters Inc

Sean: Well as soon as your ok I'll let you go...

Randall: Hmph...I should just leave now...I've caused enough trouble

Randall got up, giving signals of pain such as clenching his sharp teeth and limbering, and headed to the closet. Sean followed

Sean: Randall honestly...you..

Randall reached for the door knob and opened it

Randall: Huh?!?!

It lead to the closet

Randall: But...this was suppose to lead to the company?!

Sean: I thought you monsters scare at night..?

Randall: We'll Sullivan always keeps door's activated in the training station

Sean: Mine one of them?

Randall: Well yeah...I remembered you so...

Randall: If we ran into each other I would get back easily

Sean: Thanks for trusting me Randall

Randall: Yeah yeah...But I think something's wrong

Sean thinks for a moment then snaps his figures

Sean: Hey you have a computer?

Randall: Well yeah...

Sean: The Internet?

Randall crossed all four of his arms, feeling a jolt of pain as well

Randall: Oww...Yeah..

Sean: Aha!

Randall put on a confused look as Sean put turned on the computer

Randall: What are you..?

Sean: Were going to the Digital World

Randall: What??!!

Sean: If you computer has access to the Internet, then we can get to it in...

Sean: The Digital World!

Randall: What!

Sean: I know it's early to go since your hurt

Sean: But I think there's a connection to the those things that attacked you

Randall: But wait a...!!

Sean Grabs both of Randall's left hands

Sean: Digiport open!

Randall: Wait a...Ahhh!!!!!!...........

A flash of light revolves around them and they vanish....

****

Digital World 

Randall:....Huh?...

Randall was on his back, with his eyes opened to the sky he sees a glaring sun, he uses his top right hand to block the light as he lifted himself up.

Randall: Dang sun...Uhh...Sean?

Sean appeared in front of him blocking the sun 

Sean: Welcome to the Digital World

Sean pulls Randall up

Randall: Huh?...how come I didn't feel any pain?

Sean: When digital, outside forces don't effect you

Sean: But when we leave you will be the same as you were

Randall:???

Randall noticed Sean had a an outfit with swords and light. He also had a necklace around his neck 

Randall:???

Randall check to see if he change, but no he didn't. Probably because he can change into any form he wishes

Randall: So this is your other world

Randall noticed how different it was from both worlds

Randall:....

Sean: Well we have to find ourselves a monster portal

Randall: How?...

Sean: We could try asking my partner...

Randall: Where is he?!

Sean rubs his neck

Sean: I don't know where he is, even I can't keep track of him...

Randall crosses his arms

Randall: Oh great...

(Yell!)

Randall: What the?

Sean:???!!

In the distance a blue figure and a young black man with brown eyes, short curly hair, and a gun were running toward them

Sean: Wait a....Vee Terrence?!

Veemon's voice: Run!!!!

Sean: Why?!

Vee was Sean's partner, they have been together for years. The two mostly stay in there own worlds after saving the digital one. And Terrence was his best friend and a crack shot at guns. They met back in school years ago, and they have fought together many times and won there own battles. 

Terrence's voice: Just run!!!!

Randall: What the!

Behind Vee and Terrence was a huge dark being unlike they have ever seen

Sean: Uhh...Run!!!!

Sean runs into a sprit as Randall gets down on all 8 of his arms to increase his speed

All 4 of them caught up to each other as they ran

Vee: Hey Sean who's your friend?!

Sean: Vee now's not the time!!!

As Sean ran he saw a large boulder up ahead.

Sean: Guy's behind there!

He signaled them about the rock. They all ran behind it

Randall:....

Sean:.....

Vee:.....

Terrence:......

Sean looked though a crack in the rocks interior

Sean:...I...think its gone....

All: (Phew)...

Vee: Who's this?  
Veemon gestured Randall

Sean explains

Vee:....Ok...

Terrence: So what are you doing here?

Sean: Looking for a Monster Portal

Vee: You mean one that leads to a different dimension?...

Sean: Yeah...

Randall:.....

Terrence: We found one just up ahead, maybe that's what your looking for

Sean: Well this is getting easy

*

They arrived in a clearing in the forest that had a circular portal that was colored purple and green.

Randall: Yeah....it's mine...

Randall could sense this

Sean: Well...

Sean look's to his partner and friend

Sean: Maybe you guys should go home

Terrence and Vee just shook there heads

Vee: Oh no...not leaving us here with that thing 

Terrence: Yeah no way....

Randall: Could we hurry it up!

Sean: Yeah yeah yeah....

They each step though the portal

*

Ok. Veemon is my digital partner in the upcoming Digimon story's. Terrence is my best friend in the some of the story's. Ok there's the short version. And review. 


	3. Discovery and Learning

As said by my first reviewer, the Kingdom Hearts part will start to come in near the middle of this chapter. As said, this is the version created by me. So there is a different plot, so bare with me on this. 

Chapter 3 Discovery and Learning

Monstropolis

In an apartment a flash of light from a computer emerges.

Randall:...Oww!!! Get off me human!!!

Terrence entered right on top of Randall

Sean/Vee:(Laughing)

*

Randall: Oh great!

Randall could see that the bruises that were on him in the human world were back, so was the pain

Randall: I hate reality

Sean: As do I....

Terrence: So where's this company?...

Randall : Down the street

Sean: Ok...Terrence and Vee will help you

Vee/Terrence: What?!

*

The party moved slowly down the streets of Monstropolis. They place seemed deserted, not even a light was on

Vee and Terrence helped Randall by making sure he didn't fall, since his 4 legs also were damaged

Sean:.....

Randall looked at the various buildings with no power

Randall: Guess Sullivan couldn't trust that laughing power(Chuckle)

*

They reached the doors of Monsters Inc.

Sean:....We'll no harm in going in..

Sean opens the door

Randall: Wait!...huh?

No one was inside, not even Celia...

Randall: This....is weird...

Vee and Terrence looked up at the map on top of Celia's desk and the "Top Laughers" near the back

Randall: We'll I guess I should get your card...

Sean: Yeah....

Randall left

*

Randall slowly made himself up to Sullivan's room

Randall made himself invisible and entered.

He didn't see Sully at all

Randall:....

He walked over to the desk and picked up a couple of door keys

Randall: Here it is.....

Randall put it in his bottom left hand and headed to the door,....but...

Voice: Randall??

Randall turned

Randall: Sullivan

Sully crawled out from under the desk and raised himself up, Randall decided to turn visible, he

laughed at Sully crawling out like a baby teddy bear

Randall: How pathetic!...

Sully: You got hurt badly

Randall just nodded

Randall: Where is everyone?...

Sully: So you got away too..

Randall: Away?...Away from what

Sully: So I was right it wasn't you...

Randall: Me what?!?!

Sully: Something happened...yesterday..

Sully: Everyone has disappeared

Randall:????

Sully: Where were you?...I thought you disappeared...

Randall:...Say wait a minute...

Randall: I was in the human world....

Sully:...You couldn't have been banished...

Randall put his first right arm on his chin

Randall: I know...

Randall suddenly thought of those things that attacked them

Randall: Yesterday here....I don't remember..

Sully: What are you doing here?...How'd you get back 

Randall explains

Sully: Ok...but listen I need to talk to you when there gone....

Randall hesitated for a second thinking of the past. With no one to help him, and he being hurt, he would be an easy target for Sullivan

Sully: Randall...please you can trust me...

Randall didn't trust Sully, but figured he would keep his word...

Randall: Fine...

Randall heads out

Sully:......

*

Sean and the others were looking at the various objects in the room

Randall came in and everyone stopped looking

Randall: Got it!

An echo was heard

All:....

Randall gave the card to Sean

Randall: Ok...

Sean: We'll see you later..

Randall nodded as they shook hands

Sean, Vee, and Terrence went to the laugh floor

Randall:....

He headed back up to Sullivan's room

*

He closed the door

Randall: Now what did you want to talk about?...

Sully: Well...I was worried...what happen to you

Sully signaled Randall's bruises and knowing he was feeling pain

Randall: I don't remember how...but I was attacked by these things..

Randall gave the description Sean gave to him

Sully: You know....they may be a clue to this whole thing

Randall: Since they were in the human world...maybe someone there knows...

Sully:...Randall...I know your going to laugh at me when I say this...but

Randall was ready with his laugh

Sully: I'm scared....

Randall laughed his lungs out while still standing in the same spot.

Sully: Randall....Its not funny!

His was about to grab Randall by the neck, Randall stopped laughing as soon as he saw Sullivan's hand close to his neck

Randall:...!!!

Sully:...Sorry Randall..

Sully let his hand go back down 

Randall:....

Sully: It's just...maybe were next....

Sully: Whatever it was...Its got Mike, Celia, everyone

Randall:...

Sully went over and sat in his chair

Sully: I've been hiding ever since..

Randall:...Sullivan...there's nothing in this world I can't handle

Sully:...Yeah...guess so...

Sully: Randall maybe we could work together and...

(Smash!)

Randall: What the!!! 

The glass behind Sully busted open

Randall opened his eyes seeing the same creatures that attack him, attacking Sully

Randall: Hey!

The three turned

Randall: Why pick on lower class monsters!

One of the threw a piece of paper at Randall, he picked it up and it say's

"YOUR NEXT!"

Randall:!!!

He looked up to see the trio carry Sully off

Randall ran over to the wrecked window

Randall: Sullivan!

Sully: Randall get out of here! Don't let them catch you!!!!

A portal in the sky opens and they disappear 

Randall:...I'm...next....

Randall:....Sean...He might know how I can figure out what's going on 

Randall threw the piece of paper out of the window and ran out

*

Sean flipped the card though the card reader

Sean:...

His door came out of the tunnel and lock in

Sean: Well...time to go

Randall: Wait!!!

Randall came rushing into the laugh floor. When he reached the group he gasped for air.  
Sean: Randall??!

Randall: Sean....I need to find out what those things are

Sean: What things?

Randall put his hands on his shoulders and shook him as he spoke. Much like what he did with Wazowski

Randall: Those things that attacked me!....

He let him go

Vee: Don't touch him like that again!

Randall acted like he didn't here him

Terrence: Those bat things?

Randall: Yeah....

Sean:...Hmm... but there's no one who we could to....

Randall: We wait then....

Sean: We'll...ok...you'll stay with me..

Vee: I got to get back to the Digital World...maybe I can come up with something

Vee turns to Randall

Vee: You don't mine me using your computer

Randall: Use Sean's

Vee: Why you!

Terrence: Hey...yeah Sean I need to get back to my house...I'll just go with Vee

They both leave

Sean: We'll guess we should go....

Randall nods and they step though

*

It was already night, Sean and Randall waited in the apartment waiting for something to happen. Sean was looking outside and Randall was sitting on the bed reading some book that humans made that had descriptions of monsters

Randall: Hey I'm not in here! I've visited hundreds of houses and sent chills down those kids spines!

Sean: Guess they don't know about your world at all

Randall: Yeah...but only you and that kid...eh..

Randall rubbed his arms from feeling a small jolt of pain

Randall: Whatever those things were...there bitts hurt...

Sean: You ok...

Randall: Yeah it was just a little bit of pain

Sean:.....We'll...maybe tomorrow something will happen....

Randall:...

Randall got under the bed, he liked the dark more than the light, and curled himself up like his snake relatives.

Randall: (Yawn)...We'll see you in the morning...

He goes to sleep

Sean:...night..

Sean gets on top of the bed, making sure that Randall wasn't squeezed between the bed and floor.

Sean: ZZZZZZ

Randall: ZZZZZZ

*

Morning

Sean: ZZZ....huh?...oh...

The sun shined though the thick shades of the window glaring Sean right in the face. He got up to evade the sun light. He got up slowly and checked under the bed...Randall was still asleep, not knowing it was already morning.

Sean put on a smile knowing he did look like a snake coiled up like that 

He looked outside

Sean:.....Same New York...

Sean decided not to act so suspicious about those bat things and thought to treat the day like any other until something happened...

Sean:....

He looked back at Randall, figuring that since he may need to be in the human world for now he should get to learn a little better about humans

Sean:...Ehh why not

He got down

Sean: Ran....hey Ran...

Randall:...(Snort)Huh?

He looked up with closed eyes

Randall: What? What is it?!

Sean: Its morning

Randall: (Yawn) Already?

Randall slithered out from under the bed and position himself to his normal height

Randall: I haven't slept like that in the human world for a long time...

Sean put his back to one of the corners

Sean: Maybe because not many people who want a monster in their house...

Sean: A snake at that

Randall was a little disturbed about someone talking about his relative gene

Randall: What's wrong with Humans and Reptiles?!

Sean: I don't know..

Sean: Something involving a snake, an apple, and the first Human women

Randall was puzzled having no idea of what Sean was talking about, but was still angry about Sean's comment.

Randall: What!?!? 

Sean: Humans tend to be uneasy around Reptiles..

Randall understood that

Randall:....

Sean:...Say you ever been in New York

Randall put his hands behind his back

Randall: Here and there....

Sean: Ok...but did you see the sites?...

Randall: All I know is some information about your history

Sean didn't want to guess what it was so he just went on

Sean: Wanna see the sites...?

Randall:!!! Sean! I can't color-shift in this world...well a least not a long time!

Sean: Well...I think I know what the problem is..

Randall:???

Sean: When you were in this world, you were hurt, hungry, and beaten

Randall crossed his arms

Randall: Yeah...

Sean: Then you were concentrating on the pain...

Randall:....Yeah...I was in pain

Sean: Well there's your problem...

Sean: If you don't concentrate on staying invisible then you wont be invisible

Randall:....That...makes sense

Sean: When you were in the monster world you weren't treated this way..

Sean: So it was easy to camouflage yourself

Randall: Uhh yeah that's right...

Randall: Guess you are a step above these Humans

Sean: That I am...That I am...

Randall: So....what now...

Sean: Well until something happens...

Sean: Lets hit New York!

Randall:....

*

Sean was in the busy streets of New York. He traveled near the wall, and on the wall was Randall. He finally got himself together and realized by not concentrating on pain he would succeed in invisibility in the Human world. The pain he felt now was just a little tingle.

Sean made sure not to make his voice loud that it would attract attention, so he did it under his breath or something if he needed to talk to Randall.

Sean: (fake cough) Where to(fake cough)....

Randall also tried to speak softly, he didn't want all of New York beating the colors out of him

Sean had already taken him to the Mall, a couple stores and the bottom floors of the Empire State Building

Randall: (Whisper) How about that liberty statue you Humans talk about

Sean: ( Lady Liberty?...) Ok...

*

New York harbor

The two caught a small group heading on a boat to the monument. They were up front were no one else was.

Sean: I remember my first boat ride...

Sean: Its when we took a class trip to Annapolis

Randall breathed in the fresh air that the boat passed, never had he had the time to just breath comely when he was in the Human world.

Randall turned his face a little visible, kind of like the face he had when Mike hit him with a snowball...but without the snow ball

Randall: Why are you showing me all this and telling me many things

Sean:....Because I trust you Randall....

Randall was a little confused. No one would ever trust him

Randall:...No one ever trusts me....

Sean: Well I do....even if your past was a bad one...

Randall:.....

Sean:(sigh)...

Sean turned and looked at the water passing behind the ships rear

Sean: You know...I don't like this world very much either...

Randall:...You don't like your own world? 

Sean: I...have my reasons...

Sean put his arms on the guard rail

Sean: I always wanted to get away from this world...

Randall almost lost his concentration by hearing those things but he got it back

Sean felt a three figured hand on his shoulder

Sean:....

Randall:....I...know how you feel...

Sean turned

Sean: Thanks Randall...

Randall:....

Randall was a little confused in his mind about his life compared to Sean's....but he still concentrated on invisibility

Sean shook Randall's hand

Sean: Thanks buddy...

Randall was silent knowing he said to much to a human

Randall:....

Sean:...?....

Voice: What's that?!

Sean looked around seeing no one in sight

Sean: What the...?

Randall fully turned invisible and headed toward the voice with Sean 

They arrived at the front of the boat and listened

Women: Up there on Lady Liberty!

Sean and Randall looked up

Sean: I can't see

Randall's sharp vision came though

Sean: You can see up there?

Randall: (softly) Yeah...

Luckily no one knew they were there

Randall: Its...a guy..?

Sean: What?...what does he look like?

Randall told Sean this. He had short white hair, blue eyes, a black suit that had blue where his kneecaps were, also down to his gloves. He had a shade of a red in the shape of a gauntlet, also his belt was blue. In the middle of his suit was a heart that's outside had blue, a small outline of blue, then the middle was black.

Randall: What the?!

Sean still had his eyes on Randall

Sean: What? What is it?!

Randall: Look for yourself!

Sean turns and sees a black cloud appear above the Statue Of Liberty 

Sean: Listen you here that?!

Young man on the statue: (Laughing) I am the Heartless General!

In town square, the same guy showed up on the huge rectangular screen

Heartless General: Prepare to die worthless humans!

Randall: That's my kind of guy!

Sean: (Fake cough)....  
Randall: Uhh....sorry...

Heartless General: Heartless soldiers attack!!!

The black cloud let out countless numbers of the bat creatures

Randall/Sean:!!!!

The man disappeared

Everyone on the boat went down to the lower level

*

Everyone crowded around the windows to see what was going on

Sean:.....!!!

Randall turned, still completely invisible

Randall:(whisper) What is it!?

Sean: Where not...moving..

Randall used his eyes to look though on of the windows.....he was right...

Sean: Lets go

The party of two head upstairs

*

They peeked up from the stairs seeing some of the Heartless pass

Sean: We got to get back to the shore....

They got up and carefully sneaked over to the control room

*

The driver was knocked out when they arrived

Sean: Great!! Were sitting ducks!

Randall turned visible and just stood where he was, looking out of the window. Sean stood up to see what it was. He saw that it was four of those Heartless soldier's arrive on deck. Sean quickly pulled Randall down to the ground.

Randall: Hey!

Sean: Shhh...

Slow footsteps were heard outside the drive room

Sean:....ah...

Sean found a metal bar near a panel, and picked it up

Sean:(I got a plan...)

Sean: Randall you ever driven a ship?...

Randall gave a confused look

Randall:....No....

Sean: Well I'll give you cover and you just...

Randall: You want me to drive this thing!?

Sean:...Yes...You peeked around the ship while I was getting something to eat....

Sean: You must have seen this drive room....

Randall decided to go along with the plan, besides...they were running out of time

Randall: I'll try.....

(Thump)

One was getting close Sean edged near the wall right beside the exit, while Randall turned invisible

(Thump)

One came into view and slowly came in

Sean:.....Now!

He swung the bar with as much force as he could, smashing the creature in the chest causing it to fall over board.

Sean:....Now see if you can get us out of here!

He could see the wheel turn to the side, knowing that Randall was operating the controls

Sean at that point went out

*

He slowly made his way down and looked over the side of the outside of the room 

Sean:....

He could see down the long path that two of the creatures were communicating to each other while looking around

Sean:???

He turned back

Sean: I can't take them both on....

Sean could see, by looking around, Randall was doing his job, because the boat was turning around

Sean: Phew....

(Smash!)

Glass smashing was heard

Sean: !!!!!

Randall's voice: Hey get off of me!!

Sean: Randall!

He rushed back in seeing the glass bordering the frontal part of the room was smashed. Sean rushed up to the broken glass to see Randall fighting one of the Heartless on the lower deck

Sean: !!!

He ran out

*

Randall: So you want to fool with me!?

The creature opened its arms and rushed toward him

Randall:!!!

Using his speed, he slithered out, dodging the attack. Before the creature could turn, Randall knocked it overboard with his tail.

Randall looked over and saw the soldier struggling

Randall: Piece of ca....

(Wack!)

Something clobbered Randall at the back of the neck causing the monster to fall unconscious

*

Sean rushed down the starboard path of the ship but...

(Srrrk!)

Sean saw the second soldier drop down right in front of him from the roof

H. soldier: Sssrrrrkkk!

Sean: !!!!Err!

He held the metal bar with both of his hands

Sean: Ok then!

Sean's hands shimmered with a small unnoticeable glow

He held the bar on his shoulder then extended his other hand at his target

Sean: Rushing Slash!

With great speed, he rushed toward the creature and hit it with a vertical slash. It obliterated in a small ray of light then vanished

Sean loosened his grip on the bar

Sean:(Huff)(Wheeze)...what the?...

(Srrrk!)

Sean: Randall!

He ran down the small stairs just in time to see the last soldier throw Randall overboard by his tail

Sean: Randall!!

The creature turned to see Sean

H. Soldier: Sssrrrrkkk!

Sean knew he didn't have time to fool around, he knew his friend couldn't swim

Sean: Err! I have no time to fool around with you!

He threw the bar at the creature, it missed...but that's what he wanted it to do. Caught off guard Sean kicked the creature in the head, knocking it out...

Sean: Randall!!

He looked but couldn't see him

Sean:!!!!!

Srrrk!

Sean turned to see the creature knock him off the boat into the water

(Splash!)

*

Chapter 4 Lock Ness and Wrecking the Mall 

Sean felt unconscious flowing in the water.....He thought he would die....without stopping whatever is going on...he then emptied his mind of thoughts....and slept...

But in his mind he entered an unknown thought

Voice: Sean....

Sean: Where...am I...

Voice: Seek the Link World....there you will know....

Sean: What...? How....how do I get there...?

Voice: Follow the Heartless....Follow your friends dimensions

Sean:....Wait!

The voice switched with another

Voice: Sean!....Hey!....Wake up!

Sean: Huh?

Voice: Come on!....Wake up!

Sean:....I'm not dead?....

*

Sean opened his eyes then surprisingly, but thankful that Randall was right in front of his eyes

Randall: Good...your awake

Sean got up shaking his head

Sean: What happen?....  
Randall:(Chuckle) We were picked up by a friend of mine

Randall made a head motion to his right

Sean looked over

Sean: Ahhh!

It was the Lock Ness monster, but only his head. He looked like the Leviathan in a way, perhaps he is Leviathan.

Sean backed away slowly

Lock Ness: Hey? You scared?

Sean: You have the Lock Ness as a friend?!

Randall: Well...yeah...I knew him before he got banished

Sean calmed down knowing he could trust anyone Randall knew

Lock Ness: Well Randall... I need to get back below...Don't want to get seen

Randall: See ya

The creatures head descended 

Sean now noticed it was close to night and the were on the shore of the river near where the statue was

Sean: I've slept that long....?

Randall eased down beside him

Randall: Yeah...

Sean: What happen... Where are those Heartless soldiers?...

Randall: I think they took a break or something.....

Sean was relieved

Sean: How about the people on the boat?

Randall sat back up on his four feet, crossing his arms, like he didn't want to talk about other humans

Randall: A rescue boat arrived....

Sean: Oh...that's good...

Randall: (muttering) If you want to call it good...

Sean:....  
Sean found the strength to stand up

Sean:...Sorry....

Randall:...

The thing was, that in the human world people helped each other but for Randall in both worlds, he wasn't helped by humans...except Sean

Sean: Well....why don't we head to my apartment

Randall:...I'm not so sure about sleeping where you live...

Sean: Why?

Randall: Lock told me there evacuating that part of the city...

Sean: ????

Randall: That part was attacked first...

Sean: Oh....Hey why not Skyler?

Randall: Who's...

Sean gabbed Randall and started to head up the steep hill

*

They headed down the cold empty street. Cars were stopped in the middle of the street. It looked like the ending to the Resident Evil movie. Screeches . Randall walked and looked at the same time. He thought how these creatures have caused this much destruction. But then thought how they had hurt him

The stopped at a four-way inter-section while he was thinking that thought

Sean: Not compared to what they did to you huh...

Randall's fronds perked up when he heard exactly what he was thinking

Randall: How did you....?

Sean: Shhh.....you here that

They heard footsteps. Randall looked to the left side of the inter-section to see a...

Randall: Human!

He turned invisible as the human ran up to Sean. He had a tot bag with him

Man: Where you going?! Evacuations this way

Sean: I know......hey wait...

Sean: Your....Steve Buscemi

Steve: You heard of me....

Sean: Why not....

Steve put his shoulders on Sean  
Steve: You've got to get out of her....

Steve felt some force push him back

Steve: What the....?!

Randall turned visible in front of Steve

Steve recognized him and took a step back

Steve: Randall!?!?!?!?!

Randall: Now how does this human know me....

Steve: No its not possible!

Randall:....

Sean:...Steve...umm...

Steve: Wait! Your with those things!

Sean: No were not...

Randall: Yeah....

Steve: I..I got to get out of here!

He ran past the party of two in the direction he was heading

Randall: How does he....

Sean:....Don't worry about it

*

They arrived a Skyler's apartment. It wasn't damaged at all. Also there was no screeching sounds heard from the location

*

Skyler:.....

Sean opened the door and came though it

Sean: Skyler!

Skyler turned

Skyler: Sean?  
Sean: Listen we need to stay here

He ran up to the blinds of the window and looked though

Skyler: "We"?....

Randall appeared beside him

Skyler: Ahhh!...oh I didn't know you could do that

Randall: Who is this guy?!

Sean explains

Randall: So you helped too huh?....

Skyler: Yeah....

Skyler: But why stay here? What's going on?

Sean: You don't know?!...

Skyler: Know what?....

Sean and Randall explain about the incident

Skyler: So they don't attack at night

Randall crossed his hands

Randall: We assume....

Sean suddenly remembered his dream

Sean:...We have to get to the Digital World...

Skyler knew what Sean does in the Digital World

Skyler: Why not go now?...

Sean: We need weapons and supplies from the Mall

Sean: We do it early,...when the doors are open and hardly anyone's around  
Skyler: Oh.... 

Sean: So...

Skyler: Alright...but lets lock the doors and windows....

Skyler heads out

Randall remembers his encounter in his world, thinking he may need to face whatever it was

Sean moved beside him and put his hand on Randall

Randall:......

Sean smiles at his reptile friend and heads down

Randall heads to the window

Randall: Something bad is going to happen....

*

(Knock!....Knock!.....Knock!...)

Sean finished bordering up one of the windows with a hammer and checked to see if it was correctly boarded

Sean: That's the last of them...

Skyler: Well...lets get some sleep...

*

Sean got up first

Sean: Huh?...

Randall was already asleep

Sean: Hmph...

Skyler: Didn't even help...

Sean: Hey take it easy....

Sean: He helped me too.....he watched over me...

Skyler:...

He headed over to his bed and got settled in. Sean went over to the bed Randall was coiled beside

Sean: Night guys...

He turned of the light....

*

Sean:.....Huh?...

Sean saw he was in a room decorated like a mansion. Its marble walls, and golden handles on the sides of the stairs. Pictures of knights and creatures accompanied the mansions room walls.

Sean:....What?...

He could hear voices...

Sean:....

He listened as they came from the room upstairs. He headed slowly up

*

Sean:....

He moved to a door that had a small part he could see though...He listened....

Voice 1: I know I know....Darkness is reviving...

Voice 2: The General already has the Heart Key...

Voice 1: All he needs is the Kingdom Key and the Dimension Key....

Voice 1: Thankfully the Kingdom Key is in good hands ....

Voice 2: He already has begun his attack....  
Voice 2: Taking out anyone who is important enough to stop him

Voice 1: I'm not sure if we can stop him..

Voice 2: We can only sustain the attacks..

Voice 1:....I wonder if those Monsters, Humans, and Digital beings are still alive....

Sean:....

*

Voice: Wake up!

Sean: Huh?....

He found himself back in the apartment....

With Skyler waking him up

Skyler: Hurry up were leaving

Sean jumped up seeing it was early....

*

They grabbed what may be useful and headed out. The apartment was close to the Manhattan Mall

Sean: There it is!....

Sean pointed at a very large building

Randall: Good...

(Srrrreeeccchhh!)

All:!!!!!!  
They turned to see a dark cloud of those creatures rush toward them

Sean: Ahhh! Run!  
They ran as fast as they could as the creatures gained speed  
Sean: In!

Sean rushed ahead and used a bag he was going to use to carry the supplies on the glass and unlocks the door as the others came in

*

Sean hit the shutter door, and a metal shutter crashed down as the screeches from the creatures were head from out side

All: Phew....

Sean turned

Sean: Well were here....

They all turn to see a well lit mall. It had many stores, such as KB's, Sun Coast. The lights reflected on the glass bordering on each stores exterior. Sean told them the mall had 8 floors. But what they needed now was on the second and third floor

Sean handed Randall a duffle bag he had carried

Sean: You go ahead to the medical store and find whatever you can

Randall: Are you sure I should...?

Sean: Randall...Its ok, besides I have a list of what we might need

Sean hands him a list and he puts it in his bottom left hand

Sean: Ok, split up and see what you can find

Randall heads left, Sean heads right, and Skyler heads to the second floor by escalators

*

Randall walked slowly into the medical store, seeing the various medicine

Randall: Human medicines....Oh well....

He puts the bag down and looks at the list

*

Sean: Oh yeah!

Sean found a collectable store with swords. He had picked out a sword with a gold handle, with a Yin/Yang symbol on top of the handle. It had blue for Yin and black for Yang.

Sean: Huh?

He could see a white dragon with blue eyes carved on the other side of the blade

Sean: Looks familiar....oh well

He found a with a belt. He placed the belt so the would be diagonal on his back. He got the idea from Cloud from Final Fantasy 7.

*

Skyler seemed to be looking around for anything useful.

Skyler: (Sigh)...

He went over to the guard rail and saw the bottom floor, floor one.

Skyler:....Huh?

He could see glass shining from the floor  
Skyler: What the???? Guys!

Sean comes out of the shop and looks down on the floor

Sean: Phew...

Skyler looks up

Skyler: Oh my god!

Sean: What!?

****

CRAB CRAWLER

Sean looked up to the higher floors to see some kind of huge mechanical creature clanged to the elevator shafts, using 4 claws. Its body looked like a crab, but fused with bolts, wires, and metal.

Sean:!!!!!

Its eyes were glass red, and glowed in the light as it slowly descended with its claws digging into the glass of the elevator shafts.

Sean: What in the world!?

The creature arrived at Skyler's level.

Skyler:!!!!

Something on its side opened up.

Skyler:!!!!

Suddenly, 3 missiles shot out from its side

Skyler: Err!

He ran across the floor with the missiles trailing behind him.

*

Sean couldn't see any sign of Skyler.

Sean: Skyler!

The creature turned its head and slowly walked down to his level just as Randall came out of the shop.

Randall: What the!

The creature looked at both of the and something at its bottom part of the body started to activate. It looked like a...

Sean: Rail Gun!!!!

Sean grabbed Randall and rushed into the KB store, as the rail guns strikes behind them.

(Zzzeeeppp)

They ducked there heads down.

Sean:...

Randall: Great, now what have got me into!

Sean: Shhh!.....

He moved his head to the side to see if it stopped, but it saw him and shot its rail gun. Sean moved his head away, barley missing the shot.

Sean:!!!!....Ok were out of options....

The creature seemed like it could only move on the elevators. It was waiting for them...

Randall: Ahem...my skills..

Sean: That thing can sense where you are!

Sean: I don't want you dead!

Randall:.....

Sean:....

(Shing)

Sean: Huh?

The sword in Sean's hand flicked a glimmer of blue

Randall: What in the?!

Sean: Don't ask me...

(RRRKKK!)

Both: !!!!

Gun shots were heard, the creature was fighting something

Sean: What ever it is, we got a chance to get out of here

Sean: To there...

Sean pointed to a building on the third floor

Sean:....Now!

They ran out, running up the operational escalator. But...

Randall: Ehh!

Sean turned

Sean: What is it?!

Randall: My tail's stuck!  
Sean: What?!

He ran over, and tried to pry his tail from the machine

Sean noticed a big shadow overlapped them

Sean: Huh?...Oh my..

He looked up to see the creatures eyes starring right at them

Sean:!!!!!

Randall: Oh great!

It launched a missile

Both:!!!!!!!!!

Shing!

Sean: Wha?

A blue ray of light shot right at the projectile causing it to explode.

Sean: Ehh! 

They both used there hands to block the dust from there eyes.

Sean: Ehh!.....what the!

He looked to where the ray of light came from, to see a huge White Dragon.

Sean: What?

Randall: I've never seen that kind of monster here....

The dragon continued to fight with the beast.

Sean:...

Sean resumed helping Randall

Sean:...Got it!

Randall: Thanks!

Sean: Lets go!

*

They reached the next floor.

Sean: Huh?...

Randall: What?

Sean: Oh! Get down!

Sean pulled Randall over just as the dragon slammed into the wall they were near

Sean: (Cough)..!!!!!

The dragon just laid there...

Randall got himself up seeing the other creature was right at there level

Randall: Uhh Sean....Sean!

Sean: Wha.....!!!

Creature: RRRRRCCCCKKKK!

Sean:!!!!

SHHHHZZZZ!

Randall looked up

Randall: Now what......!!!!

Above there floor was a young man floating in mid-air. He looked a lot like the one on the statue, but he had a on a bright coat of armor, that seemed to shine of his whole body, like a crystal.

Randall: Who in the?

The human rushed at the beasts eyes, and seemed to make it unconscious.

Sean: Who...!

Crystal Armored Human: Run! I'll hold him off!

Sean: But...!

Crystal Armored Human: Just go! Get to Link World!

Sean: How did you

Randall: Sean we got to go!

Sean:....  
Randall grabbed his left arm with both his right hands and led him up the stairs.

*

They got to the store...

Randall: Hurry up!

Sean: Well...ok...

He took out the device  
Sean:....Digiport open!

*  
Chapter 4 Linking to Link World

Digital World

(WWWRRRSSSSSSHHHH!)

Sean and Randall ran out of the portal, just as it closes...

Sean crouches and puts his arms on his knees

Sean: (Huff) (Wheeze).....

Randall:....Well...that...was...life threatening!

Sean got up

Sean: Yeah it sure...was....

He looked around....The place was in ruins....

Sean:!!

Randall: What?!

He started to look around.

Randall: Guess we ended up in the bad part of town....

The land seemed burned.... 

Sean: No...everything in this world was suppose to look beautiful....

Randall:.....Sean...

Sean: Yeah....

Randall: What is....this Link World?....

Sean:....Umm...

Sean explains about the dream....

Randall: So this concerns me as well...

Sean: I think we can link up to that world from here, like the monster one...

Randall: But I...

Sean: What?

Randall:...I might as well say it...

Randall explained the incident with Sully.

Sean: Seems these Heartless are everywhere....

Randall: They must be doing something to my kind...

Sean: Maybe in Link World we'll find the key to this whole thing

Randall agreed.

Sean: Ok...Lets look for a town...

*

The two quickly found the D-Station Town. Here many teleports led to different places of the world..

Sean: Vee seemed to like this place...

Randall:...

*

They entered town, with no sign of the Heartless...The various creatures were sitting and waiting, some seemed worried as Randall and Sean pasted them...

Sean:...Weird....

Randall:....Huh?...

He felt something grab his both of his right arms. Randall turned his head and was confronted by a big Digimon named Frigimon. The creatures cold touch hurt Randall's cold blooded body.

Randall: Oww!

Frigimon: Your don't look like a Digimon? You one of those things!?

Suddenly the creature was pushed away by Veemon.  
Vee: Ok move it buddy he's not a Heartless!

Veemon soon pushed the thing away and turned to Randall and Sean.

Randall: Thanks...that guy could have killed me with just a touch...

Vee: No problem....

Sean: Say Vee...have you heard of Link World?..

Vee:??? Hmm...I...don't know...

Randall: Great....

Vee: Wait! I do know someone who knows!

Sean: Who!?

Vee: I don't know his name but some call him "The Lions Heart"...

Randall: So were looking for a lion?...

Vee: No...he's human...

Sean: This will be tough...

Vee: They last saw him at The Council Estate.....

Sean: The Digimon Council...

Randall: This place has a Council....?

Sean: Yeah....  
Randall: Whatever...lets just get back to Monstropolis one way or another.....

Sean: Where's Terrence?....

Vee: Helping the fight against the Heartless in New Jersey...

Sean: Ok lets go!

Vee: The Council is not letting anyone in now.....

Sean: We'll sneak in.....

Vee:???

Randall: Oh yeah...

*

The Council Estate was a huge building governed by the Digimon who saved this world countless times.....The guards were two Knightmons.

Seam: Come on!

Knightmon1: Sorry the Council won't let anyone in....

Sean: Its me you knuckle heads!

The other one looked at him.

Knightmon2: Sean? And Veemon?

Sean/Vee: Yes!

Knightmon2: Sorry Sir!

Sean: Good boy...  
Randall: Sir?

Sean: I saved this world as well...

Knightmon1: Who's he?

Sean: With me...

Kinghtmon2: He must be let in....

Knightmon1:...Fine!

They moved and let the three though...

*

The three entered on a 2nd floor balcony that ran in a long circular path. The middle was were the speaker was talking about the recent news.

Sean and Vee sat on one of the seats...

Sean: Randall...

Randall sat down as well...

They saw 7 Digimon in front of the speaker. There was Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, and Angewomon. The first 8 Digimon to save this world. In the middle a old yet young looking man was in the middle. He was white with black pants covered with belts, hands had black gloves, a black skirt that covered the top part of his chest followed by a clear white shirt, he had blue/gray eyes, a necklace that had a silver lion on it, he also had a cut down his face.

Guy: I assure you these Heartless are causing this problem!

Guy: Other creatures are not to blame!

Greymon: These Heartless you speak off...what are they?...

Guy: Unknown creatures with no hearts of there own....

Angemon: No creature here has that description....

Togemon: So these creatures are from another world?...

Guy: I suspect that....

Birdramon: But do you have any proof?...

Garurumon: Proof is needed...

Kabuterimon: Show us...

Ikkakumon: Yes...show us...

Angewomon: Who is leading them?...

Guy:.....

Greymon: You must answer.....

Sean got up.

Sean: I do Council Chair Man Greymon....

Everyone in the room stared at him.

Greymon: Sean? We didn't expect you to be here...

Sean made his way down with the others as he spoke.

Sean: As far as I am concerned, this Heartless are being led by a general....

Angewomon: Who?..  
Sean: Evidence is not clear at this time...

Sean: He attacked our world, luckily we escaped.....

Greymon:??? So they have entered both worlds...?

Sean: Yes...

Guy:.....

Angewomon put her hand on Greymon.

Angewomon: Maybe we should discuss it privately...  
Greymon:....Ok....

Greymon: The council meeting will continue later...

The Digimon in the balcony's left, as the 8 devolved to there rookie level. The 8, Sean, Randall, Vee, and the man were now together.

Agumon: Hey Veemon I missed you...

Him and Vee do a friendly hug as the others left, besides Gatomon, Tentomon, and Biyomon.

Sean: Now its answer time...

Sean: Who are you first?...

Leon: Leon...

Sean: I need to ask you, where's this Link World...?

Leon: Well....

Randall: We have to know!

Gatomon: Link world?....

Tentomon: I've heard of that place.....

Biyomon: Another world that's connected to here...

Leon: Well...Its in this building somewhere....

Sean: You mean here?...  
Randall: Great...

Vee looked at Agumon.

Vee: You think you guys can help us...

Vee: We need to get to that place....  
Agumon: Sure...We'll check the rooms accessible to us...

The other three leave. Randall, Sean, Vee, and Leon remained.

Sean: Ok...lets look for it....

Leon: I'll search to...I got to find it myself....

Sean: Why?...

Leon: I'm looking for this kid with a "Key"

Sean.....("Key"!.....)...Ok...

*

Sean, Leon, and Vee where searching the levels they could reach. After finding nothing, Sean gave Randall the ok to climb the walls, to check the ceiling for anything.

Sean: Find anything Randall!?

Randall still scampered on the wall as he spoke.

Randall: Hang on will you! I only got 8 arms and legs!

Randall made his to the first thing that caught his eyes, a bright chandelier. He slowly walked to it.

Randall: What?....  
He saw a shinning crystal that looked like it could come off from the inner side of the chandelier. He tried to get it.

Sean:????

Randall got it in his hands but.

(SHING!)

Randall: Ahhh!

Sean: Randall?!

A ray of light came from the opening, causing him to loose balance and fall.

Randall: Ahhh!  
Sean: Randall!  
*

Randall opened his eyes to see he was back on his feet.

Randall: Huh?...  
Sean: You ok...

Randall: What happen?.....

Sean: Leon caught you....

Randall: Thanks...

Leon nodded.  
Vee: What's that?...

Vee signaled the shinning object in Randall's bottom right hand. He held it up and gave it to Sean.  
Randall: I don't know...

Sean observed it. It was a crystal...probably diamond/quartz.  
Leon: A Key, but not the one I'm looking for....

Sean: How do we us it?...

The other three gave a look saying "How should we know?".

Sean:?....Well I don't..

He did a up and down motion with his hand, and...

All: What the!?

Where Sean had swayed the crystal, a rift in the dimension appeared.

Leon: Its a rift portal to the world...

Sean:....

Randall: Look!...  
Sean: Huh?...

Vee: The key's gone!

Sean noticed they were right, the key had disappeared.

Sean: What?....

Leon: Its probably already done its job of opening the portal...

Randall: Ok...

Sean: Well....

Vee: Lets go!

Sean:....

Leon: Hurry up!

Sean:...Ok...

He took one last look and stepped through...

One of my longer chapters. Remember Leon(Squall)? Yes he is from Kingdom Hearts. So.....what you think?


	4. New Allies and Randall's Heart

This chapter includes my very first song created by me. I am proud that I actually got it done. I hope you all like this chapter. And in your reviews tell me what you think of the song. 

****

Chapter 4 New Allies and Randall's Heart

The Key....The Key...

Sean: Huh?

He opened his eyes to see he was in a void of darkness.

The Key....The Key...

Sean: Yes! I can hear you!

Your in great peril....

Sean: What do you mean!?

Your heart will be consumed by Darkness....

Sean: Darkness??  
Retrieve you friends...Fight the Darkness....

Sean: Wait!!

*

Sean?...  
Sean!..

Sean:.....Huh?...

He saw he was in some kind of garden...

Sean: What?

Randall's head came into view...

Randall: Had a nice fall?  
Randall helped him up and Sean looked at the surroundings...

Sean: Where's Leon and Vee?

Randall: That blue guy is looking around, and the other guy has disappeared

Sean:...What the...Wow!

He looked past Randall to see a huge white tower.

Sean: Guess we made it...

Randall: Yeah we fell...

Sean: Fell...?

Vee came back from behind a flower bush.

Vee: I found one way in but its guarded...

Sean:...

Randall: Well, while you guys take the hard way in....

Randall ran over and clamped his hands on the wall and started climbing up.  
Randall: I'll take the easy way!

Sean:....

Vee: I could do that....

Sean: Ok...now where's our way in 

Vee: Over there...

*

Sean followed Vee to a side of the tower. There was a small window that was guarded by a human guard.

Sean: One guard...

Vee: How do we get past him?

Sean:....I got it...

Sean walked out so the guard would see him..

Guard: Hey!

Sean: Heartless!!!

The guard turned..

Guard: Wait there isn't any...  
He turned seeing the two gone...

Guard: Meddling kids!

*

Sean and Vee jumped off the small ladder that led up to the window. They saw that the room was stone, with a circular elevated platform in the middle. On the outside part of the room was a spiral staircase the led to the top. Randall was in the room, he had one of his top hands on near his chin. This meant he was thinking, but at the same time confused.

Sean: Hi Ran...  
Randall turned his face.

Randall: Hmm...Well that was fast

Sean: Found anything?...

Randall: Only this circle thing and spiral stairs that lead nowhere....

Vee: Weird...

Sean went up the small stairs that led to the circular platform.

Sean: Huh?....

His foot touched a crack in the stone, he soon noticed it was an engraving. one of a web....

Sean:...Say guys....

He signaled them to come.

Randall: Well ok...

The three stand in the middle of the engraving.

Sean: Strange...  
Randall: See...noth...

(FLASH!)

Sean: What the...Ah!!!!!

A blinding flash covered the outside of the engravings edge. 

Sean: What the?...

He walked over and touched the shield covering.

(ZZZTT!)

Sean: Oww.....

Vee: Sean!

He turned seeing 3 shadows from the ground poked up. They became solid beings.

Sean: !!!!!

Randall: Alright then!

Vee: Bring it on!

Shadow: SSSHHHHRRRRKKK!

The shadows sinks into the ground, and disappear.

Sean: What the....?

Randall: Look! The walls!

They saw the shield around the edge disappeared revealing the same room.

Sean: What?

Randall folded his arms.

Randall: A waste of time....

Vee:.....

*

The three went up the stairs, but...

Sean: Huh?...

Randall bumped into him.

Randall: What are you stopping for?!  
Sean: I thought you said nothing was here...

Randall: There isn't!...????

He saw a wooden door in front of Sean.

Vee: Some eye's lizard..

Randall: Why you...!

Sean: Guys!!

They summered down.

Sean opened the door slightly and then opened it completely.

Whole party:!!!!!

Outside was an entire town. It looked like the old Medieval days type of style, with weapon and supply shops and Inns.

Vee: That wasn't here before!

Randall: So it did happen...

Sean: What?

Randall: That thing down there teleported us here..

Vee: You mean it zapped us here?

Randall gave him the kind of eye saying "Duh!"

Randall: But what I can't understand is...  
Randall: Why those Heartless appeared....  
Sean: Well....We'll find out..

*

They split up, but were still near each other, to search for clues. The place was crowded with people and beings of all shapes and sizes, but they weren't Monsters.  
Sean had entered the weapon shop and went to the counter.

Sean: Excuse me...

Owner: Yeah my boy, what can I get for you?

Sean: Do you have any information on the Heartless...?

Owner: Heartless!...No...none at all...

Sean: Ok....  
Sean leaves....

Owner:!!!

Randall was in the ITEM shop, and Vee was in the INN. Sean noticed two similar men go into the buildings they were in. He was about to check it out, but...

Voice: I know! Don't fear! The Heartless aren't coming here!

Sean: The Heartless!

*

The loud speaker was on a fountain while a crowd of Humans and beings were around the area.

Sean: Hmm...

Announcer: I assure you we are safe!

Cranky voice: You've been saying that! We want answers!

Intelligent voice: Yeah!

Sean recognized the voices and went to them. When he got to where they came from he saw a parrot that's feathers were red, but had a blue color on the tip of each feather, the other looked like a toucan, yellowish beak, and blue feathers. It was Iago and Zazu.

Iago: We want to know what's going on!

Zazu: Our worlds have gotten invaded already!

They crowd murmured and everyone gave out there wordings.

Sean: Iago? Zazu?

The birds turned.

Iago:?

Zazu: Have we met?...

Sean:( Wait....we never did...)

Sean: No...

Iago: Well what do you want?..

Sean: What's going on?

Zazu: Your new aren't you...?

Sean: Yeah....

Iago: This is Link World.. 

Zazu: Where all the worlds who are small, but thought of, live.

Iago: But we live here now...  
Zazu: Our homes were taken by the Heartless...

Iago: Yeah...

Iago: And these knuckle heads are keeping us here

Sean: Hmm...

Voice: Hey!

Sean turned seeing 2 large men in armor. One had Randall by the neck, and the other had Vee by his tail.

Randall: Let go of me!

He tried to get his hand off but, he was given a warning squeeze making it notable that the knight didn't care if he choked him.

Randall:.. 

Vee: Let me go! I'm not afraid of you!

Vee tried to punch the one holding him.

Guard: You are under arrest!

All: What!!??

*

They cuffed the three and they were led to a room that looked like a court room. A guard was carrying Randall the same way Sully did way back when, mostly due to because Randall was trying to knock him out and tried to escape, and also the guard thought he was just plain creepy. They entered the room. There was a judge, a few jury, and witnesses.

Sean:!!!!

Sean could see Leon, staring in front of him. Sean wanted to speak to him, but he knew it was a bad idea. Sean and Vee sat down in the "Defendant" chairs. The guard carrying Randall sat him up right and slammed him in his seat.

Randall: Oww! Watch it!

The guard snickered.

Vee: What's going on?...

Sean: I'm not sure....

Judge: Here he here he....

Judge: These beings are charged with Dimension Jumping

Sean: Dimension Jumping?..

Judge: It is by law that those not certified to Dimension Jump...

Judge: And who bring beings from one world to another...

Judge: Are sentenced to the "Death Tower"

Before Randall began his raging, Sean got up.

Sean: Why are charged with it!? We don't even know what the charge means!

Judge: Your Meddling must be punished!

Randall stood up to defend as well.

Randall: You can't just sentence us!

Vee stood up as well.

Vee: This isn't the right justice!

Judge: Silence! Guards! Take these creatures to the tower!

Randall: Creatures! Why you!

Randall was about to move near him but was pulled by the tail by one of the guards.

Sean: We didn't get a fair hearing!

Randall and Vee were already dragged out.

Sean: Leon!...Leon?...

Leon only stared out in front...

Sean:...  
They dragged him out...

*

Death Tower

Sean:...eh....where...where am I....  
Sean could see he was on a stone floor...He picked himself up and looked around. He was in a cell. One bed, bared window, and various other prison things....

Sean:???....!! Randall! Vee!

Nothing...He went to the bared door and shouted again.

Sean:....What are we going to do....

*

Randall was sitting on his bed, his head down supported by his 4 arms.

Randall:.....

(ERRRK)

The bar door opened...  
Randall: Huh?...

He looked up.

(WHHHHMMMPPP!)

Next thing he knew, he was in some kind of bag, a large one fitted for his size. He couldn't move as much...

Randall: Hey!!!

Voice outside of the bag: Got him!

Girl voice: Boogie will be pleased!

Voice 2: Hurry Barrel! Before were seen!

Randall:!!!!!

*

Vee was pacing back and forth in his cell....

Vee: What to do...

(VVVRRRMM)

Vee: Huh!?

Vee looked at the end of his cell to see a dark/purple portal....

Vee: Heartless!!!!

*

Sean: They probably have guards swarming everywhere...

Psst...

Sean: Huh?

Psst...Hey kid!

Sean: What?...  
He looked at the window. Iago and Zazu were flying outside near the bars.

Sean: Guys!

He ran to the window.

Sean: Why are you here!?

Iago: A friend of ours told us to help you....

Sean:....

He could guess who it was...

Zazu moved into view.

Zazu: He's waiting outside....

Sean: I can't get out...

Iago: No problem!

Iago placed a huge drill on one of the bars.

Iago: Let her rip!

*

The bars were cracked, so was some stone around it, big enough for Sean's full body to fit through.  
Iago: There..

Sean stepped out.

Sean: Ahhh!

Sean could see this place was called "Tower" for a reason.

Sean: Great genius! How am I suppose to get down!?

Iago: Umm...Ever rode a fireball before?

Sean: Rode....a fireball?...

Zazu: Yeah...watch...

Zazu: Ice!

With a flick of his wing, a long twisted road of ice formed. It stretched to the bottom.  
Iago: Don't worry...my Fire won't hurt you...

Sean: Well.....better than being stuck here...

Sean jumped.

Iago: Fire!  
He summoned a fireball which was caught under Sean's feet..., it didn't hurt at all.

Sean: Hey!

The fireball quickly transverses the icy track.

Sean: Yeah!

The track was like a roller coaster ride.

Sean: Cool!!

The fiery wind of the fireball hit Sean's face. But it didn't bother him, since the fireball was also melting the ice, causing it to turn to water, then evaporate into cool air. He finally made it to the end, the two spells disappeared. Sean rested for a second, then looked up.

Iago: Well handle the guards!

Sean: Thanks!

Zazu: No problem!

They went into the tower....

*

Sean:...

Child like voice: Hey they did do it see...

Sean turned.

Sean:!!!!!!!!!!

Behind him was Donald Duck, Goofy, and a kid.

Sora: The names Sora  
Donald: Donald Duck

Goofy: And I'm Goofy

Sean: Thank you guys...

Sora: It was unfair of what they did...

Sean: Yeah....

Voice: Sean!!!!

Sean turned seeing Vee carried off by Air Heartless into a portal in the sky, which vanished when they stepped though.

Sean: Vee!

Randall's voice: Sean!  
Sean also saw 3 kids carry a bag into a similar portal.

Sora: They got your friends!

Donald: They'll pay for that!

Sean: Vee's portal is gone....

Donald: That's because the world they took him to cannot be accessed here...

Goofy: Which means were going to have to save your other friend first....

Sora: Right....

Sean:....Well...Ok...

Goofy: We'll help you!

Donald: But....!

Sora: Donald, we find his friend's first...!

Donald:....Oh phooey....

Sora: Were coming too...

Sean: Ok...

The 4 went through the portal...

*

Randall: ZZZ....Huh?....

Randall opened his eyes to see he was in a dark room. He was sitting in a chair.....He was in a little pain, and had no idea where he is...

Randall: Where am I....

(Oogie Boogie Song)

A huge figure wrapped in cloth appeared, his eyes and mouth were dark.

Figure: Well looky what we got here!

Figure: Do I believe what I see! 

Figure: Are my eyes crazy! 

Figure: Or is that you Randall B.!?

He spun around Randall's chair.

Figure: I've been waiting for you lizard boy!

Figure: It took you enough time!

Figure: I would release you now!

Figure: But I'm not that kind!

Randall sat up a bit.

Randall: You in the world are you?

Randall: And where am I?

Randall: Are you with the Heartless?

Randall: And don't even lie!

The being looked back and forth at Randall.

Figure: Your joking me lizard?

Figure: You don't know who I am?

Figure: But let me tell you anyway...

Figure: I'm the Boogie Man!

He paced back and pointed at him.

Oogie: Your here because we need you

Oogie: In our plan you have a big part

Oogie: Because of who you are!

Oogie: Were going to have your Heart!

Randall was angered by this and fully sat up.

Randall: Listen to me! 

Randall: You piece of fabric!

Randall: Mess with my heart!

Randall: And there's going to be havoc!

Oogie: Your joking!

Oogie: Your Lying!

Oogie: You can't kid me boy!  
Oogie: Because you are mine!

Randall: You think I'll give in easily!

Randall: You ugly cloth wearer!

Randall: But mess with me

Randall: And your going to unleash my terror!

Oogie got closer.

Oogie: Oh that's how I like it!

Oogie: Your mean and your tough! 

Oogie: But let me just say this 

Oogie: Put a cork in it and shut up!

Oogie: But Randy you must get it!  
Oogie: To do this is a must

Oogie: Because you lizard!

Oogie: Your going to be with us!

Randall: My hearts not yours!

Randall: And it isn't going to be!

Randall: You think you'll get it!?

Randall: But don't think your going to win over me!

Oogie got right up to Randall, forcing the back of his body into the chair.

Oogie: My boy, my boy....

Oogie: For you this isn't fair!

Oogie: The odds are against you! 

Oogie: You think your friends care!?

Randall: They won't leave me here!

Randall: You listen to what I say! 

Randall: Saving a friend is not a do or a don't!

Randall: Now you see! Now you won't! 

Randall disappears but is stopped when Oogie slams him by the throat into the chair, making him visible.

Oogie: Nice trick, nice trick!

Oogie: But that isn't going to work!

Oogie: Your mine now!

Oogie: And your heart will be took!

Oogie: Your tricky, your evil...!

Oogie: Cheating and lying is a lust

Oogie: But let me tell you.......

Oogie: You going to be one of us!!!!!!

(Slam!)  
Both of them turned there heads to the left to see....

Randall: You!

General: So your henchmen did catch him....

Oogie: Well you took long enough!

General: So....this is another one whose Heart is in darkness...

Randall: Hey!

Oogie: Shut up!

Randall: You think I'll just......!

He came closer.

Oogie: Your just the way we wanted you....

Randall: (Gulp)

General: Lets get this over with!

Oogie steps back as he goes in front of Randall. He then held up some kind of blade which is surrounded in black and red....

General: I guess you want to know what this is....

Randall:....!?!?

General: This is a Keyblade....

General: It contains much power....

General: It can unlock the darkness within a heart....

General: And your Heart is clouded by darkness

Randall: What!?

Oogie: What do we do with him?

General: The same we do with all of them..

He holds the Keyblade behind him then thrusts it in Randall's chest.

Randall: AGH!!!!

He tried to pull it out with his 4 hands, but it wouldn't come off....

General: Now! Give us your Heart!  
Randall: Who.....are....you.....

Riku: Riku.......

Randall:!!!!..............

Surprise! You don't think I wouldn't include Sora and the others? They might pop up here and there in the story later on.

What will become of Randall?

What is the connection to the Heartless?

You'll see soon. Oh I just love my first song. I had it planned out that Oogie was actually trying to scare the wits out of Randall with the song, but it didn't seem to work. 


	5. Returning For The Heart

A short little chapter but one of the important ones. This is when the Kingdom Hearts side comes in, and what (In this story) the Heartless are trying to do....at first. Enjoy this, some what, Hearted chapter.

****

Chapter 5 Returning for the Heart

Sean: Where are we....

Sean looked and noticed that he had his weapon...Sora had some kind of blade in the shape of a Key, Donald had a staff, and Goofy had a shield.

Sean: Hmm....he must be around here somewhere...

Donald: Where do we look?...

Goofy: How about that there tower...

He pointed to a tower in the distance...

Sean: Ok...

The three headed off, Sora lagging behind...

Sora: (This place looks familiar...have I been here before...)

Sora quickened up.

*

The towers central pillar was some kind of tree. There were many tree houses, and those fence things that looked like the ones on the peach in "James and the Giant Peach". The 4 got up to a green door...

(CRRRK)  
Sean opened the door a bit, and the first thing he notice was Randall's body on the floor...

Sean: Randall!

Sean slammed the door open and ran to him. He picked him up. His eyes were closed and his body was so cold....

Sean: He's....not breathing!

Sora: They got his Heart...

Sean: No!.......

Sean embraces Randall.

Sean: I....Needed to protect him!

Sean: (Muffle cry) I....promised him....

Voice: Promise broken!

Donald: Look!

The four of them looked at where he was pointing.

Sora: Riku!

Sean: Riku!?

Sean starred at the server of the Heartless.

Sean: You! You did this to him!

Sean laid Randall on the floor then stood up.

Sean: You'll die for that!!!!

Riku: (Laughing)

Sora: Riku...why are you doing this!

Riku:....

Sean: Enough talk! I'm going to tear you apart!  
He runs toward Riku, but...

(Slam!)

Something hit Sean causing him to fall back...

Sean: Huh?....Oh my....

Appearing in front of him was a giant chameleon. It had a colors down its back body that consisted of green, light green, and brown. On its back were 10 spires on each side of the top, on its head was a horn. Its eyes were gold with a black pupil in it, its tail ended in a spiral. Next to were the body connected to it tail was its legs. It had 3 toes, and 2 extending into the bottom of the body. Its hands, close to the body, were the opposite. 2 claws on the front and 3 on back, and its mouth was a bright pink. On its white chest was the same Heart symbol on Rikus uniform...It was Sean's height times by two...

Sean: What the!

Riku: A servant of the Heartless....

Oogie came from behind him.

Oogie: Good bye!

All:!!!!

Sean got up and went to Sora.

Donald: What do we do!?

Sean: Sora....you Donald and Goofy take out Oogie....

Sean: I'll take care of that thing that took Randall's Heart!

Sora: Got it....

Riku had already vanished while Sora headed to fight with Oogie while Sean faced Stealth Sneak.

Sean: Give me back his Heart!

Stealth Sneak: EEEERRRHHH!

Sean: Fine! I'll force you to!

Sean rushes toward Stealth Sneak, but it catches him by surprise.

(Slam)

Stealth Sneak slams into Sean, causing them both to burst out of Oogies torture ...

*  
The clash hit the two out into the tree house part o the manor.

Sean got up from where he was...  
Sean: (Cough) Where are you!

EEEEEERRRRHHH!

Sean turned seeing nothing....

Sean: Its.....stolen his ability!

Stealth Sneak seemed to raise his hands and some kind of yellow/orange type aura surrounded its hands, alerting Sean to move out of the way. He barely missed a beam of light in the shape of a saw hit the place he was at. Having the time, Sean slammed Stealth Sneak against one of the wood boards. Because of its small size, Sean was able to hold him...

Sean: Now give him b....

Sean looked in its eyes....for just about a second, a small hint of emerald green hit its eyes.  
Sean: You...didn't take Randall's Heart...You are Randall!

Stealth Sneak:.....!

The creature knocked Sean's feet down with its spiraled tail.

(Plop)

Sean: Randall! You got to fight it! Forget the Darkness!

Stealth Sneak came closer, eyes glowing with an electrical type aura...

Sean: Randall! Don't do this!

Stealth Sneak:.....

Sean: Randall!!!!

Stealth Sneak stopped....

Sean:....Huh?...

Stealth Sneak:.....

Sean: What the...?

(Slam)

From the crack of Oogies lair, Sora came out, Keyblade in hand.

Sora: Alright now you!

Sean: Sora wait!

He runs between the.

Sean: This is Randall!

Sora: What?...

Sean: Randall's Heart is inside of it....

Sora:......

Sean looked back at Stealth Sneak....it didn't appear to move much at all...

Sean: Randall...

Sean moved nearer to him.

Sean: I'll find a way to change you back......

Sora: I think I might know a way....

Sean: How!?

Sora: Well...every time we beat a worlds leader...

Sora: There Heart leaves from the body

Sora: All we need is to switch Hearts..

Sora: Oogies into Stealth Sneak and Randall's into his own body....

Donald and Goofy soon came out, hearing the last pieces of the discussion.

Goofy: But we got the guy...

Sora: Yeah...I didn't know...

Sean: We'll find a way.....

*

The group got to the bridge...Stealth Sneak carrying Randall's body.

Sean: Guess we have to find Vee now.....

(Shing!)

All of them turned.

BBOOOOOM!

The tree manor burst, causing a field of smoke...

Sean: Ehh!....What the!

Sean could see...

Sean: Boogie!?

The manor had somehow become fused with Oogie...

Sora: We still have a chance!

Donald: Oh great more...

Sora peered down at Donald.  
Sora: Donald....We need to help his friend..

Donald crossed his hands.

Donald:.....Fine....

Sora: Ok...

Sean: He's observing power from those orbs there...

Sean pointed to some blue/black/purple type orbs on the manor/Oogie.

*  
The 4 jumped down into the river below as Stealth Sneak waited...

Each of them took one orb. They each evaded the flames that were being caused by Oogies lantern in his hand. Sean got one near his back and started slashing away. Sora got the one near the lantern, using some kind of Dodge Roll to avoid the attacks.

(SLASH!)

The orb broke.

Sean: Yeah!

Sora: Got mine!

Donald and Goofy: Ours too!

Sean: Which leaves the one near the flame and that one up there....

After taking the last two out, the manor began to break down. Sean and Sora waited as the building collapsed, and Stealth Sneak came down.

Sean: Ok...how do we do this...

Sora seemed to be looking for something...

Sora: Donald!

He directed Donald to some kind of floating red shining Heart.  
Donald: Gravity!

A black and blue spell encaged the Heart causing it to fall....

Sora: Now!

Sora held the Keyblade to the Heart and it attached to the Keyblades end.

Sean: I get it! Your blade is used for Locking....

Sora held it to Stealth Sneak...  
(BBBBBRRRRRMMM!)

The Heart entered Stealth Sneak.

Stealth Sneak: ERRRRHH!?

Soon another Heart came out and entered Randall's body.

Sean: Randall!?

He ran over to his body when the Heart entered, and picked him up.

Sean: Ran....?

Randall:........ehh...

His eyes opened...

Sean: Randall!!!

Sora and the rest smiled knowing they had help them...

Randall: I'm....so...cold..  
Sean: Your Heart was...separated...

Randall: !!

Randall remembered...

Randall: Thanks Sean....

Sean smiled...

(Shing)...

Sean looked at his right hand which seemed to be glowing...

Sean: Huh?....  
(SHING)  
A Keyblade appeared in his hand. It was steel and had a Heart shape for the handle and at the tip of the blade....

Sean: Huh?...

Donald: Not another Keyblade holder!

Sora: I've never came across one like that....

Sean:???

Randall: Who knows how you got it...  
Sean: Maybe....because were friends

Randall:??

Sean:.....

Sean received "Dark Heart"

EEERRRHHH

They all looked up at Stealth Sneak...It seemed that it somehow....had gotten its own Heart..

Sora: I think he's on your side now...

Goofy: You think?...

Sean:....

Stealth Sneak:...

Sean: Alright....

Randall received "Stealth Sneak"

Randall: Its still cold...

Sora: Hey we got a Gummi ship here

Sean: Gummi ship?

Donald: Yeah, it tracks us...

Goofy: You can get warmer inside...

Randall: Who are these guys?

Sean:...

*

"Randall rejoined the Party"

Gummi Ship  
Sean: Wow...

Sora was sitting on some kind of bench, Donald and Goofy were sitting near a glass screen, and Randall was resting near some heater.

Sean: So...

He sat by Sora.

Sean: This thing is made out of Gummi's?

Sora: I don't get it but, we can find Gummi's everywhere....

Sora: And we can make ships like this....  
Randall:....Interesting...  
Sora:??/

Randall: Seems there's more than 1 or 2 dimensions....

Randall: Who knows how many there are...

Sora: We visited many....

Sora: But now a Monster world then a Human one....

Sean: Your human...

Sora: I think I live in another world...

Sora: Me and my friends Kairi and Riku lived on a island...

Donald and Goofy seemed to be flying now....

Sean:???....

Sean switched back to Sora.

Sean: What's with Riku....

Sora: I don't know...

Sora: Somehow...the Heartless have...

Sora: Made him go crazy with power...

Sora: So...I think he's been pulled into darkness...  
Sean:...Sorry...

Sora: I'll find him someday....

Sean:.....What about your friend Kairi?....

Sora: I don't know...where she is...

Sora: I hope Riku has found her...

Sean: What?!

Sora: He would never hurt Kairi.....

Sora: And maybe....Riku....will come to his senses

Sean nodded...

Randall:....

Sean:....So...

Sean: Where are we going....

Sean: I mean....how do we get to the Digital world...

Sora: We'll find a way....

*

Goofy: You think they'll help us find the King?..

Donald looked at him

Donald: No way!...

Goofy turned back to the glass screen

Goofy:!!!...Uh....Donald...

Donald: I mean why should they...!

Goofy: Donald!

Donald: What!?

Goofy turned Donald's head to the glass screen.

Donald:!!!!

A warp hole was in front of them.

Donald: Hold on!

Sean/Randall/Sora:!!!!

(VVRRRRSSSSSS!)

*

Sean:..........

Sean: Huh?...

He saw he was still in the ship. It rocked to one side a bit...  
Sora was right near Donald and Goofy, Randall was looking out one of the side windows...Sean got up and went to Randall. While looking, he talked to Sora.

Sean: What's going on!?  
Sora: Were being attacked!

Sean: What!?

Sora: The Heartless also have Gummi ships......

Sean:....

Randall: Weird...

Randall could see they were in some kind of long tunnel.

Donald:!!! Incoming!

Sean/Randall: What's th....

(BLAST!)  
The side of the ship blew....

Sora: Guys!

Sora headed to the broken part, the wind rushing in his face....

Sora: !!!!!

Sean was hanging onto one of the Gummi pieces, Randall hanging on his leg.  
Sean:!!!!  
Sora tried to reach him.  
Sora: I can't reach you!

Sora:.....Wait!

His Keyblade appeared in his hand and extended it to Sean.

Sean:!!...Huh??....

He noticed the Keyblade shoot a beam of light to the tunnels edge...

Sora:!!!???

Randall: Stop yapping!

Sean:.....

Donald: Hurry!

Sora looked to see a missile...

(BBBBOOOOOMMMMMM!)

It shot where Sean and Randall were. Sora got the impact and hit the other side of the ship.......

Sora:!!!!!

Goofy: Were clear!

Sora ran to the hole....  
Sora: There gone!

Sora looked at Donald.

Sora: Turn this thing around!

Donald: I can't!

Donald: Its on auto!

Sora:....Guys...we'll come back...

The ship sped up and left sight.....

The reason I didn't include the battle at the manor or Oogie Boogie V.S. Sora, was because it was in the game, also Halloween town. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I would have gone to tears if I was there with Randall dragged into Darkness.... 


	6. Saving Vee And Magic On The Way

This chapter leads into a couple of fights and is the starter of the next part in this story. But rest assure, this isn't even halve way through yet. Review. 

Chapter 6 Saving Vee

Sean: Ehh.....

Sean looked up....Randall was there....

Sean: Randall...

He got up.

Sean: Where are we...

Randall: We went though that portal....

Randall: Its just us now....

Sean finally looked around....They were...

Sean: Were here...  
Sean: The digital world....Huh?..

Sean could see his Keyblade in his right hand.

Sean: This thing...

Randall: Well...Lets find your friend...

Randall: Then we head to Monstropolis....

Sean: Right....

Sean: But....where do we go...?

Randall: Great.....

Sean: Wait....I think I've got an idea...

Sean: Digital City...

Randall: (That's formal...)

*

Digital City was the Digital Worlds capital. It was also guarded by a huge dome made out of Digi-Crome. The two made it to the gate.....

Sean:!!! Oh no!

He ran to the gate.

Randall: What!?

Sean: Look...

Randall could see that the gate had been torn open...

Randall: That means...

Randall/Sean: The Heartless!

They ran inside.....

*

Digital City

The city looked like New York, it also looked like the inside of a computer.....

Sean: Where could they be.....

Randall: Shhh....

Sean:....  
Randall: Hear that....

rrrkkk......

Sean:......

RRRkkk....

Randall:....

RRRKKK!

Sean:!!!!

In one moment 4 Heartless surrounded them. Its feet seemed to have black leather shoes on that had a curled tip. There body was blue, purple outlined by yellow started at the kneecaps into the dark shoes. On its chest was the same Heart symbol Sean had seen on the other Heartless. From its hands was a circular gauntlet and it had red claws for hands. Its head was in some opened hat mouth. Two yellow eyes came from the dark inner section. Outlining it was a metal hat. And at the top was a spire, and its tip was curled. It seemed to jitter.

Randall(Fighting stance): Four!

Sean: Easy.....You take two, I'll take two....  
Randall: Good odds.....

Heartless: EEEEERRRRR! 

Sean: Rushing Slash!

Sean ran at one of them and slashed it with a strike to the middle, then an upward slash, then a downward one. Killed....

Sean: Yeah!  
Randall: Paralyze!

Randall's eye's shined for a second, causing one of the Heartless to stop. Randall then slapped it with his tail then followed up with a double hit combo, bursting the creature to pieces.

Randall: Yeah!  
Sean: Uh Randall....

Randall moved his body around.....and saw about, 10 of the same kind of Heartless appear....

Sean:!!!

Randall: Great.... 

Sean:....

Sean put his back in front of Randall's tail. They both covered each others back.

Randall: Now what?!

Sean: I...huh?..

Sean remembered the mall.....

Sean: I got an idea...

Randall: I'm open for....anything!

Sean held his sword up.

Sean: Blue Eyes!!!!!

Randall: Who?...

(SHING!)

Randall: Ehh....

A shining light cam from the top of Sean's Keyblade. Then it stopped.  
Randall: Well...That was pointless....   
(BRRRRRRRMMMMMMM!)

Randall:????

A blue light slashed through the group of Heartless, obliterating them.

Randall: What the!?

They looked up seeing the dragon from the mall disappear. Randall turned to Sean.

Randall: What did you do?!

Sean: I...think he is a Summon...

Randall: Summon?

Sean: There...creatures who have special powers....

Sean: There given to beings that have magical power....

Sean: And they can Summon them to help in struggles...

Randall: Oh...so...you have magic?

Sean: I....I think so..  
Randall: How about me?

Sean: Maybe....But lets try to find Vee first...  
Sean moves off as Randall looks at his hands for a sign of anything unusual.  
Randall: Hmm...

He looked back.  
Randall: Hey! Wait up!

He runs after Sean.

*

Sean stopped at a corner and looked over seeing two fat Heartless guarding a door. Randall soon came to a stop beside him then, after catching his breath trying to find him though all the tall buildings, looked as well.

Sean: They look powerful... 

Randall: Hmm....I got a thought....

Sean: Yeah..

Randall turned and raised his arms(like he did in the movie when he was about to scare) and extended them in front of himself, his eyes closed.

Randall: Stealth Sneak!

*

The guards looked left and right....nothing...But what they didn't know, was that there enemy's were right in there line of sight. Sean and Randall were walking on the opposite side of the invisible Stealth Sneak, the three not being seen...

*

They found a small lit hallway that led deeper into the building. Stealth Sneak turned visible and looked at them, Randall patted him on the head.

Randall: Good job my pupil.....

Stealth Sneak disappeared in an aura of colors.  
Randall:!!!

Sean: He's ok...He's just gone to recover his Magic energy...

Randall: Well.....ok

Sean pulled out "Dark Heart"

Sean: Be ready for anything....

Randall turned invisible.  
Randall: I would say that to you....

Sean:....

They headed deeper into the hall.....

*

They reached a wide room with many tables, chairs, cups, and an assortment of foods. The room was black and silver, windows in the ceiling illuminated the room highly....

Randall: Nice place....

Sean stopped and looked around for anything.

Sean: Its.....quiet.....

Randall went a little past him and stopped.

Sean took slow steps.

Sean: Wonder what happen here...

Sean: This place should be swarming with Digimon.....

Randall: Maybe its rush hour? (Chuckle)

Sean: This isn't the time for jokes....

Something from behind a counter was watching them....

Randall: Just trying to liven things up a bit....

Sean: Yeah....its like people say...think happy thoughts....

Sean sensed something....

Sean:.....Look out!

Just then a shadowed figure jumped at Randall. Sean pushed him aside and knocked the creature away with the side of his Keyblade.

Randall: Thanks!

Sean held his blade. The Shadow got up, then 4 more emerged from different parts of the room.

Both:!!!

Sean: Lets take them!

Randall: Got it!

Sean went on one by a table and slide under it, then he got up and hit the creature vertically, then horizontal, then blasted it away with a complete circle slash, it obliterated and its Heart flew off. Randall hit the on the counter with his tail, then he got up onto the counter and did a left, right, left hit combo on it, crashing the Shadow into a wall, destroying it. Sean then took on two while Randall handled the other one. Sean finished both of them at the same time by attacking them equally with his Keyblade. Randall finished the other one with a full somersault, hitting it into some glass bottles on a shelf, destroying it. He hopped down from the counter and went to Sean.

Randall: Well that was easy....

Sean: Yeah yeah come on...

They both run down the other hall....

*

In a dark room with monitors, Riku was watching them transverse the hall.

Riku: Hmph....They don't know when to give up...

He pulls a lever.

*

Sean: Vee!

The two were in a hallway, up ahead, it led into another larger room.

Randall: Shhh....

Sean: What is it?

Randall: Listen...

(Drip)

Sean: Water?....

Randall: Maybe....

They walked slowly into the opened dark room, then stopped.

Sean:???.....

(ERRRKKK!)

Both:!!!

Suddenly the lights popped on. 

Randall: Ahhh!

Sean grabbed him and looked at what he stared at. To the right side of the path, there was a pit that had water and sharks.

Sean: Huh?

He stared down noticing he was moving.

Sean: Randall....you pushing me?

Randall: No...

(CLINK!)

The turned to where they came, the door locked.

Sean:!!!

(EEEERRRRMMM!)

They looked ahead.

Randall:!!!!

Sean: Screw that!

In front of them were crushers, that seemed strong enough to crush bone.

Sean:!!!

He saw that they were actually moving because of a conveyer belt.

Randall: Any plans think f...I got it!

Sean:???

The crusher in front of them hit and Randall jumped on top on it.  
Randall: Hurry up!

He was right, the conveyer belt was speeding up, Sean ran the opposite way, then he grabbed Randall's hands and he was pulled up.

Sean: Thanks...

Randall: Were not out yet, look  
He pointed to a place in the distance beyond the pit. 3 Air Soldier's were rapidly approaching them.

Sean: Hurry!

Randall jumped onto the other crusher as did Sean.

Sean: Ok...I got an idea

Randall: What?

Sean: Some spell...

Randall: Magic?

Sean: No time for chit chat hurry!

Randall jumped onto the next crusher.

Sean: Hope this works....

Sean held his Keyblade to his target.

Sean: Fire!

Nothing.

Sean:!!!! Thunder!

Nothing.

Randall: Hurry!

Sean: Err...Blizzard!

(Shing!)

Sean's Keyblade glowed, and at the tip, and a huge ice crystal shot at one of the creatures, exploding it in an array of blues.

Sean: Yeah!

Randall: Good one! Now hurry!

Sean jumped onto the next one, then they both rolled into the other hall, its door closing behind them. 

Randall: Phew...

(Shing..)

Randall's hands glowed.

Randall:????

*Sean and Randall learned Blizzard*

Sean: Our first magic spell....

Randall: How do you use it?

Sean: Just call it I think...

Randall:...Blizzard!

An ice crystal emerged from his hand and it slid to a stop on the floor.

Randall: Hmm...I trust my ability's more...

Sean got up with him.

Sean: Suit yourself...

They started down the hall.

*

(Beep....boop....beep)

The two stepped into another huge room. Inside were many small, yet tall, silo's. Randall went over to one of them.

Sean: Power cores...?

Randal: What's this?...

Sean turned seeing Randall looking at some symbols on the walls.

Sean: Digital language....

Randall: Ah.....

(ZZTT)

Both:!!!!

Sean held his Keyblade.

Sean: You back me up....

Randall:...

Sean headed to where the sound was coming from, a small crevice between two cores.

Sean: Ha!....Huh? Tento?

In the crevice was a Tentomon.

Randall: What? What is it?

Randall moved over.

Sean: Tento...

Tento: My if it isn't Sean...and....you are?

Randall: Randall Boggs, who is this?

Sean: Terrence's digital partner

Randall: Oh...him...

Tento: What are you doing here?

Sean: We should be asking you that....

Tento: I'm checking the power couplings...

Sean: You weren't told!?

Tento: Told what?

Sean and Randall explain.

Tento: What!!??

Sean: And Vee's trapped here with a Heartless leader....

Tento: Veemon!!!

Randall: Jeez calm down....

Sean: Tento...did you see anyone strange come through here.....

Tento pointed a claw up.

Tento: Up there....

Sean: How? There's no elevator....

Tento: E-Transport....

Randall: E-Transport?

Sean: Tento....

Tento: Well you know how E-Mail works?

Both: Yeah...

Tento: Well data is transferred from one place to another...

Tento: E-Transfer transfers data the same way....and that's us....

Sean: Ok....

Randall: So how do we do it?!

Tento: Oh here...

*Sean's Party received E-Pin* 

Sean looked at the small pin.

Randall:??? Ok...

Tento: Just hold it up to one of the holes in the core here...

He pointed to the one in the middle.

Sean: Thanks...  
Tento: Your not leaving me behind!

*Tento joined the Party*

The three took separate positions near the core, and placed there pins into the small holes.

Randall:...Well....this was stupid.....Huh!?

Suddenly an orb of light covered each of them and pulled them in its interior. Then the orbs followed a colored trail, on the cores wall, to the higher level.

*

Riku was in a large room. Electricity sped around halve of the room, small, dimmed lights illuminated the room. Vee was strapped to a pillar, two Air Heartless behind him.

Riku: Now lets see if your Heart is easier....

Vee: You can only work with dark Hearts! Mine isn't one!

Riku: Oh right....but this..

He held up his Keyblade.

Riku: This Key can unlock a beings Heart

Vee:...So!

Riku: I'll just remove your Heart, and one of these mindless beings will give you theirs...

Vee:!!!!

Riku: Lets get this over with, then get that Keyhole!

Vee: (Sean!)

*

(WWWRRRSSSHHH!)

The three reappeared in a small circular room fitted with black tubes filled with blue liquid...

Sean:....

They looked ahead and walked into it. The distant halve of the room had electricity spewing from broken tubes. The other area was clear.  
Sean: Be ready for anything...

Sean took his Keyblade out, Randall turned invisible, and Tento hovered above the ground as they started forward.

Sean:....Huh?...Vee!

Behind the electrical current was Veemon, strapped to a pipe.

Sean: Vee!!

Riku appeared, also behind the shield.

Riku: His Heart was not in Darkness...So you might as well claim him...

Riku: But show me how good you are!

Sean:!!

Sean moved one step.

(CCCCCCRRRRRKKK!)

All:!!!

(RRRKKKK!)

Sean: What the!?

Forming from the electricity was a clear Heartless, a big one. Its eyes were red, and it had the body of a Imp.

Sean:!!!

Riku: Attack!

The creature shot a bolt at Sean's Party. They each split up and ran to the Heartless.

Sean: Tento! You take the eye's!

Randall: I'll get his arms!

Sean: I got his feet!

They were a couple feet away before.

(Swipe!)

The creature swayed its hand though the group, Randall duck, Sean rolled , and Tento just flew over it.

Sean: Err!

Sean got to the legs and began attacking, but...

Sean:!!! Its not hurting it!

Randall: I'm quite busy myself!

Randall was trying to keep the arms away. 

Tento: Ahhh!

Tento was about to slash at the eye of the beast, but it shot out a shocking bolt to Tento, making him fall to the ground.

Tento: I'm ok!

Sean:!!.....Ah! Blizzard!

Sean used the spell on the creatures foot, it froze on it, making the skin of the beast visible.

Sean:!!!!  
He began attacking it, 2 horizontal slashes and 1 downward slash.

Sean: Randall! Summon Stealth Sneak!

Randall: Got it!

Randall jumped away from the swipe and did the same movement he did outside.

Randall: Stealth Sneak!

In front of Randall, a circle with many detailed figures appeared. It then burst and, seeming to becoming out of the floor, Stealth Sneak arose.

Stealth Sneak: ERRRKKK

Randall: Stealth!

Randall's Summon turned, noticing its enemy and went attacking it with saw like energy.

Sean: Come on! Got it!

Sean had finally slashed the thing enough to make it fall.

Sean: Attack the eye's!

Tento came over.

Tento: Shocker!

Tento summoned a beam of light to shoot into the eyes, Sean kept attacking it with the same combo as Randall came, doing his combo that he usually did with Sully when they fought.

Riku was watching the whole thing.

Riku: Worthless being...

Riku disappears.  
Sean: Ehh!

(Slash!)

Creature: EEERRRRRKKKK!

Sean: Back off!

The Party backed off.

(SHING!)

All: Ehh!

A bright light emerged from the creatures eyes. It then slowly dissolved., then its Heart left its body...then vanished.

Sean:....

The electrical field was gone.

*Sean's Party learned Thunder*

Sean: Vee!

Sean and the others went up to him. Randall, with help from Tento, bit off the rope tied around his hands.

Sean: Vee!

Vee:....Sean.....I....knew you wouldn't leave me...

Sean: Vee...

Vee:....

He jumped up.

Vee: Ha! I'm fine! I was about to whip that guys butt, but I was tied and all!

Sean:!!!?? Vee!

Vee: Wha?

Randall laid his back against the pole.

Randall: See...Told you he could handle himself....

Vee: Tento!

Tento: Veemon...

They did a handshake.

Tento: Glad to see your safe....

Vee: Well I...ahem..

Sean: I'm glad your ok....

Sean: I'm finding that Riku guy!

Randall: But....Where do we go from here...

Sean: Link world....

Randall: But the path to there is closed!

Voice: Don't be too sure of that...

They turned. A creature covered in clothes was right in the center of the room.

Randall moved beside Sean.

Randall: Who are you?

Creature: The path you seek can be opened....

Sean:....

The creature placed a Crystal slowly on the ground then raised back up.

Creature: Use this and find the leader of the town you appear in...

Creature: I warn you...things may be different.

Vee: Who are you!?

Tento: Yeah....

Creature: Just one you leads you to your intentions....goodbye...

He disappeared.  
Sean:...

The party moved up to the crystal.

Sean: Like the other one..

He picked it up....

Sean: Looks like we can go...

Randall shakes his head.

Randall: We may get caught again...

Sean: We all didn't know what to expect....

Vee turned to Tento.

Vee: Tento I need you to find the citizens in the office on floor 6

Vee: Get them free and send out a warning to everyone ok...

Tento: Got it!

Tento hovered off...

Sean: Ok...

He swiped it and a rift opened.

Randall: Lets go...

Vee: Right....

Sean: ( What did he mean by....different?...)

They all step through.

The fight was a little short, but it was a minor one. And now the "Party" has gained Spells and Summons, things will get interesting. 


	7. The Heartless Intention

The chapter that turns the story around, to what? Well....you'll see. R&R.

Chapter 7 The Heartless Intention

(VVVVRRRMMM!)

The three emerged.

Sean: I remember this place....

Vee: The town...

It was the first town they had entered in Link World.

Randall: Guys...

He pointed up, and they all looked. In the sky were complete black clouds, they were swirling fast in a circular motion. It seemed as if a tornado was in the sky, the sun as its eye.

Sean: Yeah doesn't look good...

Vee: Well I don't see anyone here...

Randall folded his 4 arms.

Randall: That's because there all inside there houses idiot...

Vee: Idiot! Why you slithering....!  
Sean: Guys!

They stopped.

Sean: Lets just look around....

Randall: I think we should stick together...

Randall: I'm not letting the Heartless catching me by my tail....

Sean: Yeah...

Vee: Lets check that bar....

Sean: Yeah....maybe a barkeep or someone can tell us what's going on...

*

Bar

The room was all wooden. A long table was to the right that had a stockpile of drinks on cabinets. There were round tables with 4 chairs and a candle on each table, each still lit. There was a second floor that, from seeing from the rim, looked about the same...

Sean: Split up, at least we can hear each other in here...

Sean looks around as he heads up stairs. Vee was searching the bottom floor for anything or anyone. Randall figured Vee would be able to find anyone, so he took one of the bottles of liquid from its slot.

Randall:???

He blew on it, like it hasn't been used in ages...

Randall: Burbble Drop...??? What the hey...

He popped the cock and took a small drink and sat it on the "Sliding" table.

Randall:.....(Gulp)....not strong enough...

*

Sean:...

He looked around to see the same kind of set up. The only difference was an old piano in the corner, a small elevated area, probably for dancers, and a door.

Sean: Hmm...

He went to the door and tried to open it....Nothing, it was locked.

Sean: Dang.....

He gave up and went to the piano.

Sean: Hmm...

It was a really old, it used one of those music rolls, making it able for it to play by itself.

Sean: Lets see...

He turns it on. It played music that was just the piano play a unrelated tune that Sean had never heard.

Randall:!!!

Vee:!!! Sean?

Sean peeked over the rail.

Sean: Just the piano...

Randall: Oh...

The music speed's up.

Sean:???

(VRRMM)

Sean:!!!

His Keyblade appeared in his hand.

Sean: Oh no....

He turned.

Sean:!! Heart..

(Wham!)

Sean got hit through the rail and fell.

Vee: Sean!

Randall:!!!

They rushed over and caught him.

Sean:!!! Thanks guys....but..!

He pointed to where the rail was broken and a Big Body Heartless was there.

Randall:!!!

Vee: Look!

They did a circle look around seeing Shadow's appear.

Sean:!!!

Vee:!!

They were waiting for them to make a move.

Sean: Randall...rush...to the door...and open it....now!

Randall jumped, the Heartless then tried to get him.

(Slash!)

Sean caught one with a spiral slash.

Vee: Vee Punch!

Vee headed toward one and caught it in a blast that sent it to a corner.

Sean (Still blocking): Hurry!

Randall reached the door and opened it. He starred down to see two small black feet.

Randall: Oh boy...

He looked up to see another Big Body Heartless.

Randall:!!!!

It slapped its stomach.

Sean:!!! Jump!

Randall grabs the doors top, as th Heartless missed him, then he came back down and hit the creature left then right, then tail slapped it into the small space between the long "sliding" table and the bottles.

Randall: Lets go!

Randall held the door open.

Vee: Vee Kick!

Vee did a three air hit combo sending two of the Heartless back. He then went to the door.

Vee: Sean!!!!

(Whomph!)

The other Big body came down.

Sean: Hmph...Blizzard!

A ice blade shot at the Heartless, sending it back. Sean then headed out and Randall closed th door.

Randall: Hurry!

Sean: Oh....Ehh!

He slammed down on the knob.

Sean: That should hold them...

(CRRRKKK!)

(SSSHHHSSSHHHSSSHHH)

It was raining heavily. The rain fell on them, it seemed different from ordinary storms, it was hard to see..

Randall: Well were do we go genius! Before I am watered to death!

Vee: I can hardly see anything!

Sean looked around as best as he could, only hearing small movements of the Heartless in the bar, and the pouring of the rain.

Sean:....

(CCCCRRRKKKAAA)

Lightning stroke in the distance giving off a big building's location.

Sean: There!

Sean slowly transverses the harsh rain. He held up his Keyblade to protect his eyes and Randall and Vee's.

Randall: Does anyone besides me feel the ground getting wet?

Vee looked down to see there was water up to his feet.

Vee: Sean!

Sean looked ahead.

Sean: Its just the fountain overflowing!

Sean: Come on!

They went beside him and followed....

*

After finding the steps they entered the unknown building.

Sean:....

It was a manor of some sort. The room was actually a hall. As the three walked down, shivering, they could see pictures of various humans and creatures. Candles were placed here and there, and in small carved out pieces of the wall were vases and pots and other bowl like materials. The hallway itself seemed like granite stone...  
Sean: (Shivering) This place looks cozy....

Randall wrapped his arms around his body and looked around at the various objects, Vee did the same.

Vee:....Hey....

He pointed ahead to a black marble spiral staircase that was heading upward.

Sean: Guess it leads to some higher floors....

The three went to it. Sean looked up to see it seemed to go on forever. Light was coming, from shining on the wall, from what seemed to be the second floor.

Sean: Ok....

He looked down to see if his Keyblade was in his hands, but it wasn't assuring him a bit. The three slowly headed up. Sean poked his head up to see the room...

Sean: Wow...

Vee: Ow!

Randall: Watch it blue boy!  
They were trying to get up to the next floor first, when they did...

Both: Wow...

The room seemed to open up to a huge library. Shelf's upon shelf's of books and scrolls. The Party figured it was safe and moved in to see the whole room. Long tables were placed near the shelf's. To the left of the nearest table was a smaller, yet seemed newer shelf of books that was small than the others scattered about in the room. Chandeliers that hung crystal shards that glimmered because of the candles also in the chandeliers. The ceiling also had a mural. As Sean and Vee looked at the mural, Randall checked out some of the books at the nearest shelf.  
Sean: Hmm....

On the left side were men, creatures, and other beings swirled in a mist of light. The figure that stood out from the crowd of beings held a Keyblade.

Vee: Look...

He pointed to the right side of the mural. It was, from the far right side, a black and purple mixture of colors were shown. Nearing more to the left, the dark colors formed shapes of beings of there own. Coming out from the array of colors were figures of Heartless. Their mouths were dripping with the same colors, their Heartless symbol on them. They were only Shadow's. They seemed to be charging to meet with the light side. The figure that, like the other light side, stood out was the same figure as on the other side, except it was still in the array of colors as the rest of the figures beside it. It to had a Keyblade. In the middle was a Heart with a keyhole on it.

Sean: I...think this tells something...

Randall: I bet it does!

They turned to Randall, who had a book in one of his top hands.

Randall: They got information on us!

Sean: What?...

He walked over with Vee. Sean could see that it was talking about Randall. Sean starred at the books that Randall had gotten it from and noticed books on him, Vee, and other creatures.

Vee: Why would they have info on us?

Voice: I can answer that question...

All:!!!!

They looked up ahead near the marble staircase to see a young man. He had white hair, blue eye, and was thin. He wore a white cloak and a couple accessories as rings, and necklaces.

All: Who are you!?

Alastor: Alastor....a resident of this manor.

Sean:....Sorry...It was raining and....

Alastor: It's no problem...

Randall:....

Alastor: After all, the a Keyblade master and his companies are welcomed here...

Sean: Keyblade master?

Vee: What do you mean?

Alastor: You are the ones who will help your worlds from the Heartless...

Randall:...Ok...but if were that important to you....

Randall: Why did you guy's lock us in the prison!?

Vee: Yeah! Why!?

Alastor: You didn't have your Keyblade...

Alastor: We didn't know you were a Keyblade master Sean...

Sean: ??!! How did you....?

Randall:!!! And another thing! You guys don't have a right to have our lives in books!

Alastor: Mr. Boggs...You can take those books with you...

Randall: Huh?...

Alastor: We got these just recently....

Randall: So.....we can take them?

Alastor nodded, causing Randall to start packing up the books.

Sean: So...What do you mean...?

Vee: What's with this Keyblade....and the Heartless?

Alastor: We should discuss this in a more comfortable area...

Alastor: Mr. Boggs, you...

Randall came up, no book's in his hands.

Vee: Gave up?

Randall: At least they don't have my banishment on record.....

Alastor: We embarrass anyone....come, I'll so you to my room....

*

Alastor lead the group further up the stairs.

Sean: 45....

Randall: 53...

Vee: 55...

Alastor: Where there...??

All: (Huff) (Wheeze)

Alastor:???

*

They entered a small room.

Sean:!!!!

It was the same room with the staircase he's seen in his dreams...

Sean:....

(Bump)

Sean:??

Vee: Sean?...you ok?

Sean: Yeah....

They followed the man to the door that was a little open in Sean's dream.

*

Inside seemed like an indoor observatory. There were books on stars, unknown planets, and other dimension's. There were some telescopes in a barrel in the corner, a few maps in diamond shaped slots. There was a window in the top right corner, a telescope near it.

Alastor: Now we can talk...please...sit down..

They noticed some red chairs near them and sat down, Alastor in one in front of them.

Alastor: The Heartless want to find the Keyholes in a dimension....

Vee: Keyhole?

Alastor: It leads to the Heart of that dimension...

Randall: And if they ever got into the Heart..

Alastor: The dimension fall's into Darkness...

Sean: So with my Keyblade, we...lock them?

Alastor: Exactly....

Sean: I...have a key...And I know another boy..

Alastor: Sora?

Sean: Yes...

Alastor: He is saving a whole different set of worlds...

Alastor: He is locking the worlds.....so should you...

Vee: In lame terms....

Randall: We close the keyholes?

Alastor: Right....

Sean: Ok then....but I thought it was safe here...

Sean: Were is everyone...

Alastor: (Sigh) Since our world is connected to others....

Alastor: We are being affected by the darkness....

Sean:.....

Alastor: If you seal the worlds, everyone will gradually come back...

Sean stood up.

Sean: Ok, well do it...

Vee: I go where you go...

Randall: If this means my world as well...I'm in...

Alastor stood up.

Alastor: I thank you KeyBearer...

Sean:....

Alastor: I think you have a good route of locking these worlds do you?

Sean: Uhh...yeah.....

Sean: Mine first, then Vee's, then Randall's....

Randall: Fine...I guess...  
Vee: Ok with me....

Alastor: With that worked out, I have some things that would help you....

Alastor gave them each a small pack.

Alastor: Those are for carrying these....

*Received many Potions, a couple Either's, an Elixir, and a Mega Potion*

Alastor: For this journey you need to be sure to take care of wounds and such.....

Alastor: Now for each of you...

*Vee learned Vee Cannon*

*Randall learned Shiver*

*Sean learned March Dive*

*The Party learned Thunder*

Alastor: Now KeyBearer...

Alastor: I wish your Hearts to stay in the Light....

Sean: We will....

Alastor: I will make a portal for your world....  
Alastor turned and waved his hand in a circular motion.

All:????.....!!!!

A dark portal appeared.

Alastor: Good luck...

They went over to it.

Sean: We'll be back!

He jumps through.

Vee: Thanks!

He jumps through.

Randall: Just don't tell anyone about the banish....

Alastor nodded as Randall went through. The portal closed.

Alastor:....May light help us....

*

What will happen next? You'll see. 


	8. The Beginning Of The New Path

I know I haven't done much in a while on this. But here's something to hold you over. 

Chapter 8 The Beginning Of The New Path 

(VVVVVVVRRRRRRR)

Randall: Well that was ahh!

Sean: What....whoa!

Vee:!!!!

Sean grabbed Randall so he wouldn't fall, because they were atop one of the city's buildings. 

Randall:!!!!!

Randall went back, then saw there wasn't a door or anything to get back into the building. Sean stared at there location. The clouds formed gray and white clouds, some lightened due to the sun. Some buildings beyond had broken windows, scattered pieces of material hanging from ledges. There were no sign of the Heartless...   
Vee: Phew...that's a deep drop....

Sean: How...are we suppose to get out of here?

Randall: There's no door or anything!

Th three walked a little inward, so not to fall of the edge.

Sean: Any plans?

Randall: There is absolutely no way I'm climbing to get down...

Vee: Sean....where are we going anyhow?

Randall: Yeah....

Sean: You should know....

Randall:????

Sean: The mall...remember that crab thing?

Randall: Yes...Now I remember...

Vee:????

Sean: My guess is that its guarding the "Keyhole"....

Vee: What are you guys....?

They explain to him.

Vee: Seems reasonable...

Sean: Ok, so we need to get back there....

Randall: Might I add in a problem.....how!

Sean:....Hmm...I have an idea....

Sean went over near the ledge. Randall and Vee just watch....

Sean: (I hope this works.....)

Sean's Keyblade appeared in his hand. He held it upwards.

Sean: Blue Eyes!

The shine came from the top of his Keyblade then disappeared.

Vee:???.....!!!!

Sean turned and gave a small smile then leaped.  
Randall/Vee: Sean!!!

They ran over, but when they got near, a huge creature sung out, it raised to show its face to the two.

Randall:!!!!

Vee: A....Heartless!?

The creature was a Blue Eyed white dragon. Sean poked his head from the side of the Summoned creatures neck.

Sean: Hey guys!

Randall: You little...!

Vee: Don't scare us like that!

Sean: (Laughing) Come on hope on....

The two jumped on the dragons back, and then found them self's flying. Vee sat back as he enjoyed the breeze, Randall hung onto the creatures neck as Sean sat back near the dragon's right wing.

Sean: Scared of flying?

Randall turned to him.

Randall: Well, I've never been on a dragon and flying over a death drop before!

Vee: I have....  
Randall:????

Sean: You guys....come on...enjoy yourselves....

Sean:(While we can....)

*  
In an unknown location, in a dark room, figures gathered around a gigantic glowing sphere showing Sean, Vee, and Randall riding the Blue Eyes.

devil's voice: This human is becoming quite the problem....

The figure seemed tall and had horns coming from his head, and red glowing eyes.

sneaky voice: Yes...they are going to seal the keyholes...

sneaky voice: This was not our intention....

The voice's figure resembled Randall....

young man's voice: Yes....We will need to stop them...

This voices figure's body seemed to be evaporating and resembling around its edges.

devil's voice: You should be going...there heading to your keyhole I presume....

young man: I will!

sneaky voice: Quite the both of you!

Voice: Enough!

The black figures turned past the sphere. Another figure was barely lighted by two candles on each side of him hanging on a wall. The figure turned to reveal....

Riku: This boy is getting in the way.....just like that other one is....

Riku: You need to make sure he doesn't seal the keyholes...

Riku: But get me that Keyblade....

young man's voice: I already have one...

Riku: We need both keys to complete our task....

Riku turns and touches a crystal that was attached to the bottom of the right candle. Suddenly candles illuminated the room. The room itself looked like a cathedral. Many colored, but blank in pictures, glass windows held up the top of the left and right walls. There were no chairs, but just the windows, and candles, and the figures. The devil figure was Devilmon. The creature had huge claws extending from its two black arms, the bottom of its body is a small black circling tornado that hovered it from the ground. Its body was black, and had horns to the side of its head, and flashing ruby eyes. The sneaky voice came from a figure similar to Randall, his only difference was that his chest was black and he had the same Heart symbol that were on the Heartless. The young man's voice looked almost like Skyler, except this figure was black with glowing yellow eyes, it looked like Skyler's shadow. In his hand was a Keyblade, but this one, looked exactly like Sean's......

Riku: Devilmon, Pytho, and Shadow...

Riku: You three will be responsible for stopping them to restoring Link World....

Pytho: Of course....

Devilmon: It would be a pleasure...

Shadow:......

Riku: The others should be here shortly.....but for now...

Riku: Go to your own worlds.....Stop them from sealing the Keyholes!

The three nodded and headed for a huge wooden door with another heart shaped engraving...

*

(Errrk)

(Creek...Slam!)

Devil: Why should we take orders from that being?

Pytho: He controls the Heartless you fools!

Shadow: But yet...what does he have planned?

Pytho: I don't know...but it had to do with something called The Source Of The Heartless.....

Shadow: A Source?

Devil: So...there must be a being that had created them....

Pytho: I suggest we trust him for now....

Pytho: Shadow....hurry....they'll be at your location soon.

Skyler's Shadow nodded and sunk into the floor, as if melting, then disappeared.

Devil: What about me?

Pytho: You and I wait to see the fate of Shadow...learn to see these beings power....

Devil: And the power of the Keyblade.....

Pytho:....Yes...The Keyblade.....

*

Blue Eyes let the group off at the side entrance of the mall.

Sean: Jeez...

The whole place was covered with the blob substance....

Vee: But....where'd the door?

Randall: Hmm....try using the Keyblade....

Sean: Hmm...

Sean pulled out his Keyblade and held it out forward.

Sean:......Huh?

The blob substance moved away from the Keyblade.

Vee: Its there...

The door was soon discovered.

*

Sean:???....

The mall they entered was not the one before. It was covered in the same substance.

Randall: Ick....  
Sean looked down to see some of the floor was damped by water....

Sean: Wonder what happen...

Vee: I think I know...

The two look to see him pointing upward. They too looked up.

Randall: So...there's nothing there....

Sean:....Wait! That Crab things gone!

Randall:....I knew that...

Voice: Sean!!!

They all turned and looked at the second floor.

Sean: Terrence?!

It was Terrence, and he had a shotgun in his hand. He jumped down and headed toward them.

Terrence (Panting): I'd knew you guys would be back here.....

Sean: Terrence? What happen here...!?

Terrence: I don't know....(Panting)

Sean:....

Randall: Guys....Guys!

The three: What?

Randall: Umm....was that there before?!

They looked down to the middle of there group. A swirl of dark wind was forming.

Sean: Stay back!

The four stood back from the wind.

Sean:!!!!.......Wha!?

It formed up into a person.

Terrence: What is that thing!?

Vee: A Heartless!

Randall: It looks like Skyler!

Sean: Who are you!

Anti Skyler: I am the shadow of the being Skyler.....

Sean: What....Where's Skyler!?

Anti Skyler: My pet has him....but if you want him your going to have to go through me...

(Shing)

All:!!!!!

A Keyblade exactly like Sean's.

Vee: How can he!?

Randall: There's two!? 

Sean: How....!?

Anti Skyler: Fight me....KeyBearer....

Sean:...

Vee, Randall, and Terrence start toward him.

Sean: Wait!

All:!!!!

Sean: You and me....

Anti Skyler: Of course....but don't worry...

Anti Skyler: I have playmates for your company...

Anti Skyler thrusts his Keyblade into the ground.

All:!!!!! 

(WRIPPPHHHH!)

(TSSHH)

He pulled it out.

Vee:????

Randall: Behind you!

Vee looks behind him to see a shadow, Randall could see two behind him, and Terrence had three. More were forming around them.

Terrence: Sean! We'll take care of them!

Sean nods in reply.

Anti Skyler: Show me the power of your Keyblade!!!

Sean: Glad to!

The plot of the enemies thickens. The next chapter is a Boss battle. I am having trouble with how to actually present it, but I will find a way to put it in writing. 


	9. Fight For The Key

This is the first Boss battle, and if this was a game it would be the easiest one, so try to enjoy it if you can. 

****

Chapter 9 Fight For The Key 

Sean took on Anti Skyler while the others took on the surrounding Heartless.

Anti: RRRRKKKKK!

He charges toward Sean, and they clamp there Keyblades together.

Anti: Give me that key boy!

Sean: Not a chance!

Sean flips the Keyblade, making Anti loose his stamina. Sean then spin slashed his middle are, sending him back.

Anti: Ahh...!

Terrence: *Diamond Shot*!

Terrence produces a thin octagon made of diamond. He then shots his gun at it. The gun's power shattered the octagon to pieces. The pieces flung themselves at a Heartless Shadow. 

Shadow: RRKKK!

(Shing!)

It evaporated.

Terrence: That show's um!

Vee dodges the Shadow's attack, but still got a hit on his right arm.

Vee: *Vee Cannon*!

Vee aims at the Heartless, and in a split second, he launches at it, slamming into its head, it bust backwards, but disappeared before it smashed into the wall.

Vee(A little dizzy): A hard head huh!?

Randall: Come on!

Randall had been roughing around with a Heartless himself.

Randall: *Shiver*!

Behind the Shadow's back a blue stripe of wind did an upward slash, causing the Heartless to fly into the air. Getting the time, when the Heartless fell Randall slapped it with his tail and it evaporated when it hit one of the side panels.

Randall: Yes...ah!

On Heartless attacked him from behind.

*

Sean: Whoa!

Sean ducked a slash, but was hit with the handle end of Anti's Keyblade.

Sean: Ahh!....huh!?

Anti slashed down ward and there Key's clamped again.

Sean: Err!

Sean hit his Keyblade upward and did a left slash, right slash, then a downward one that send Anti back.

Anti: Err! Try this! Blizzara!

Sean: What!?

Anti held out his Keyblade, and a buddle of ice crystals formed.

Sean:!!!!

The crystals shot at him.

Sean:!!!

He held up his Keyblade to guard. The ice hit the Keyblade, hitting Sean back a bit, an flew off in another direction.

Sean: Phew...!!! Terrence! Look out!

Terrence: Wha...!? Ahh!

The ice hit his body, but disappeared after the hit,

Terrence: AH!

Vee: Here!

Vee slammed a punch into one of the Heartless, then took a Potion out of the bag under his left arm and threw it to him.

Terrence caught it. He quickly drank the liquid then threw the container to the ground. As soon as he had swallowed it, he recovered.

Terrence: Hey!

Terrence: Ran hang on I'll help you!

Terrence heads over to him.

*

Sean: Thunder!

A blazing bolt of electricity dropped down from the overhead windows.  
Sean: (Forgot the water!)

Sean: Jump!

Vee: Why?!...

Sean: Do it!

Randall: Just do it! ...

They all jumped and the lighting stuck. The thunder had indeed hit the floors water, electrocuting and destroying the rest of the Heartless minion's.  
Anti: Ehh!

The Party soon fell back down, avoiding the shock of the Thunder. Sean ran over to Anti as he was recovering the hit.

Anti: Ehh, I'll get that Keyblade!

Anti raised his sword for Sean's hit.

Sean: I'll finish you off!

Anti: Wind Burst!

A strong gust of wind hit Sean backward.

Anti: Die!

Anti held his Keyblade out.

Sean:!!!!

Sean got up and ran to him.

Anti: Darkness of Keyblade! Show me your power!

The Keyblade didn't do anything at all....

Anti: What!?

Sean ran up and dove his Keyblade into Anti....

(SLUNG!)

Anti: WHAT THIS CANNOT BE!

Anti: THE KEYBLADE WAS TO FINISH YOU OFF!

Anti: IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!

(SHING!!!!)

Randall/Vee/Terrence:!!!!

Anti's eyes and mouth bust out light.

(SHIIIIIINNNGGG)

Anti: NO!!!!

(BRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!)

He drifted downward, wind swirling around the depleting shadow.

Sean: Ehh!

Sean held up his Keyblade to suppress the wind's power as Anti slowly turned into a puddle of black goo....then seemed to evaporate into the ground, leaving the Keyblade behind.

Sean:....

Randall, Vee, and Terrence come over.

Randall(Battered a bit): Well...that was easy....

Vee: Another Keyblade?

Sean: Hmm...

Terrence: Looks exactly like yours.... 

Sean looks at his Keyblade, and the one on the blob like floor. They were identical.....

Sean: Well...

Sean picks it up with his free left hand and lifts it up. He examines both Keyblades....

Terrence: What's going on?

Vee: I'll tell you....

Vee starts explaining to Terrence, as Randall goes closer to see the Keyblades.

Randall: Well...look's like you have two now...

Randall uses his bottom right hand to pick out a Potion from a bag under his left bottom arm.

Sean: Well...we need to find that crab thing...

Randall drunk the green liquid from the glass container, healing the wounds on him as if in an instant, and placed it back in the bag...

Randall: I'll take a look up at this things roof, see if I can see it...

Randall took one last look at the Keyblade and went up one of the wall's to get to the roof, making sure he kept his footing on the blob substance....

Sean:....

The Key's disappeared. Sean had learned that they would come back when he need them.

Sean:...

Vee finished telling Terrence the info, and they headed back over to Sean.

Vee: Where's....?

Sean: Taking a look on the roof....

Terrence: So....you had an adventure without me eh?

Sean: Hey come on...its not like I intentionally left you buddy....

Sean: Hey you had fun playing with the Heartless here!

Terrence:....Ok fine were even...

Sean: Good...

Vee: Well...this crab thing should lead us to the Keyhole right?

Sean: That's my guess....

*

Randall:.....

Randall was now on top of the roof. For some reason, it had been blown off. He starred at the vast city, sounds of screech's and other sounds of the city filled the air. The sky was darkened by rain clouds, the sun barely seeping through.

Randall: How are we ever going to find that Keyhole!?.....

(ERRKGH...)

Randall:!!!!!!

He turned his head...

Randall: Oh....great

*

Sean: Ran! You see it anywhere?

Vee:.....I knew I should have gone up there...  
Terrence:...

(ERRRKKGGHH!)

All:!!!!!

Randall: AHHH!

Randall could be seen falling from the ceiling.

Sean: Randall!

Terrence slid over and caught him.

Randall:(Breathing heavily)

Vee: You ok!?

Randall: Its....its.....!!

Sean:!!!!

(CRRKKK!)

Terrence: We should get out of here!

Sean nodded as Randall pulled himself up. They all ran out of the building, cracks appearing in the back of the mall.

Sean reached the outside first but stopped as the door's closed and the others came.

Vee: What? What's the ma........!!!!

Randall: Oh great!

In font of the building were police car's, S.W.A.T team car's, and other human's with guns. The light from the police car's shined on the Party.

Sean:!!!!

Police: Is that the thing that that one guy told us about.

Officer: Yes....You four are under arrest!

Sean: Now's not the time!

Officer: You will be fired upon if you don't give yourself up!

Police: And relinquish those creatures!  
Vee: Hey!

Randall: You human's have no right to....!

Terrence: Oh my god!

Sean: Wha....

They all turn and look up at the ceilings roof.

Police: Oh my...!

Crab Crawler: EEERRRRRRGGHH!

Crab Crawler was perched onto the roof of the building, weapons extended out of its body.

Crab Crawler: EEERRRRRRGGHH!

Police: Shoot it!

Crackling of bullets and gunfire was set on the beast. The bullets simple pricked off the creatures metal surface.

Officer: Its not working!

Crab Crawler: DDDDIIIIEEEE!

(FSSHHH!FSSHHH!FSSHHH!)

Missiles shot out from the creatures sides heading toward them.

Terrence: Run!

The four dove into different places..........

*

Sean:..........

(Crrrkkkk)

Sean: Huh? 

Sean opened his eyes. Ahead he could see Randall on the ground and Vee getting up as well. He could also see that the police car's were tipped over, window's smashed, some crunched up, and fire was set around.

Sean: Ehh...

He picked himself up.

He could fully see that Terrence was up and helping Randall. Around...there was nobody at all....Just the burning and wreckage of car's and the smell of smoke.

Sean: (Cough) Is.....is everyone alright!?

Vee: I'm....fine...

Terrence: Yeah...  
Randall got back up on his four feet.

Randall: Yeah I'm fine....

Sean:.....Anybody....know what happen?

All of them shook there heads, looking at the rubble and smoking car's.

Sean: Where's.....Crawler?

Terrence: Gone...I think.....

Sean:....

Vee: Where is everyone?

Terrence:....  
Randall: I...think there dead...

Sean: No....I think its keeping them hostage...

Terrence: How do you know?

Sean: No body's.....

All:.....

*

(Water dripping)

Alastor was looking out of the window of the room where Sean and the others have left.

Alastor:...

Voice: They leave already?

Alastor turned seeing Iago and Zazu flying at his eye level.

Alastor: Yes.....

Alastor: Seems the KeyBearer has gotten his complete Key now...

Iago:...

Zazu: Your server friend last time told us that its a good thing?...

Iago looked at him annoyingly then back at Alastor.

Iago: Well it's good that they got the Key back from those one guy's right....?

Alastor:....I'm not sure....

Zazu: Not....sure?

Iago:????

Alastor: If they seal the Keyholes....this world will turn back to its normal state...

Iago: Good....I hope the casino reappears first

Zazu: Iago!

Alastor:....

Both:.....

Alastor: I need to tell them where to go....

Zazu: Oh right....you can only contact him at times here and there...

Iago: Didn't you loose most of your power saving him and that lizard?

Alastor: A large portion yes....

Alastor: But I will have my power when the world reforms..... 

Both:.....

*

Terrence: But where could it have gone....?

Randall: There is no way I'm going near a roof again....!

Vee:.....

Sean:....

Voice: Central Park......Central Park.... 

Sean: What?

Vee: What? What is it?

Sean:....Central Park...

Randall: What...that were he is....

Sean:...Yes...

Randall: Well....lets go...

Sean nods at that....

* 

Short fight? Yes I know, I promise you there will be better one's ahead. I have been....distracted by other things. Anyhow, the next one will be us fighting the big thing itself. 


	10. The Keyhole And Turning

Phew.....(Catching breath). Jeez, finally got this one posted. There is up to two fight scenes. They may not be critically detailed, but hey.....were not all perfect....phew...

Chapter 10 The Keyhole and Turning

Knowing there destination was close, the four walked. Taking in an event of a surprise attack in mind. Sean was upfront followed by Vee and Terrence. Randall slithered up beside him so they could talk, he was on all 8's at the time, thinking that he could be faster if he needed to.

Randall: So...What are me and Blue Boy there going to do?

Sean: What do you mean?

Randall: Last time I remember, that thing was made out of metal.....

Sean:......

Randall:?????

Sean: Well.....You'll use Stealth Sneak, and Vee will be a distraction

Sean: Once me and Terrence pierce that thing, you two can help us take it down....

Randall:...

Vee: There it is....

Sean:!!!!...

After starring down at Randall to hear his words, he had forgotten to look up, seeing a sign hanging from a street light.

Sean: "Central Park"......

Randall got up to his four feet as Vee and Terrence came up beside them. The park's trees were dark green, the grass looking black in the darkness, leaves dancing on the cobblestones pf the walkway leading deeper in.

Terrence: No doubt....this park fills most of the middle part of N.Y.....

Randall: That's why they call it central park

Terrence:!!! Err!

Vee:??.....Well....(Gulp)

Sean: Lets go....

The slowly headed onto the cobbled path......

*

As the Party walked, the feeling of the roughness of the stones was evened out by the gentle breeze of the wind. Randall and Vee had to make sure not to trip on anything, since they didn't wear anything like shoes. They soon stopped in an opened cobbled area, two benches and two waste bags near them. The sound of the wind swirling in the trees and leaves beneath them.

Sean: I don't get it.....shouldn't we have spotted it by now....?

Vee: Maybe it can teleport.....or turn invisible like you Randall....

Vee sent sarcasm into the last words, making Randall turn and place his face up next to him.

Randall: Don't.....even....start...!

Terrence folded his arms.  
Terrence: (Chuckle)

As the three got into there "conversation", Sean studied the area they were in.

Sean: Where are you.......

Sean:....

( (Gentle Breeze)......)

Sean:......

(.....Come KeyBearer!)

Sean:!!!!!

(Shing!)

Sean looked down to see the Keyblades in each of his hands.

The other three: (Squabbling).....!!!!!!

They could see Sean backing away, also noticing the Keyblades. 

All:!!!!!

(WWWWAAARRRPPPP!)

Suddenly the black and blue portals appeared. Seeming to materialize out were Heartless. But these were tiny, colorful Heartless with short pointy hats, as if they were....

Terrence: Mages!

From one portal came two red colored ones, then one had two blue ones, then yellow. When they emerged completely, they surrounded the four in a octagon shaped pattern.

Sean: New ones....

Terrence: I've dealt with these ones before.....!

Terrence: They can cast Magic....!

Sean: Magic....

Sean looked at them floating in mid air, waiting for the Party to make there move.

Sean: (Ah.....red is fire, blue is ice, and yellow is thunder.....)

Sean: Alright....try to use the opposite of there color with magic!

Randall: No prob!

Vee: Finally Magic casting!

Heartless: GRRRKKK!

Sean ran over to the yellow ones as Randall and Vee took red, and Terrence took blue.

Sean: Lets see how you guys handle two Keyblades!

Sean jumps and slams his right Key onto a yellow Heartless, then when he go down to the ground he did a spiral up slash with the left one, then slammed both down. This obliterated one, but hurt the other. The other one backed off and an electrical current appeared over its head. Sean could notice that it was casting.

Sean:!!!!( What's the opposite of Thunder.....!?)

Randall and Vee were casting blizzard at there's, as the elements said, they were weak to it. After about 3 casts, they were destroyed. Terrence was busy shooting at one of them with what he liked to call his "Bullet Combo". He moved his gun into different positions, hitting the target in different places. For the one he was currently doing, he shot it in the hat, robe, eyes, and it obliterated.

(BRRRKK) 

Terrence dropped down, taking the gun from behind him after doing a shot from behind the back.

Terrence: Yeah!

Vee: Terry!

From behind him, a frost crystal was appearing from the top of the other Blizzard mage. Terrence turned his head.

Terrence:!!!!

Randall/Vee: Fire!

From both of there hands, Randall's top set, set off a blazing fireball toward the mage. The blasts hit it back, canceling its spell. Terrence got up and took his shot.

(Shotgun barrel shot)

Blizzard Mage: AGGHHHEEE!  
(BRRRKK)

It disappeared.

Terrence: Phew....

Sean: EHH...

Three:!!!!

They turned seeing Sean finish off the last Thunder Mage with a left swipe with the right Keyblade, a right with the left Keyblade, and pummeled down diagonally with both. It was destroyed.

Sean: Ehh...

He kneeled down, the clatter of the steel, seems to be steel, Keyblade hitting the cobble stones.

All:!!!

They ran over to him.

Terrence: You ok!?

Sean: Yeah....yeah....

He got up, raising his left hand over to his right arm, still holding both Keyblades.

Sean: It just burnt me that's all....low level spell I guess...

Vee: You aren't kidding right?

Sean: Yeah...

Randall: You sure you don't need a....

Sean: NO!

All:!!!!!

Sean:....!!....Sorry Randall....  
Sean: The....burn must have annoyed me....

Randall: Just don't even think about doing that a.....!

(Crrk)

Vee: Did.....anyone hear that?

Terrence:......

(Crrk)

Randall:...!!!!

He looked at the ground, having four feet, he could feel something.

Randall: There's.....something heading this way!

All:!!!!!

The four place there back's against each other circling to make sure that they all could see what was coming.

Sean:!!!!......

Terrence: Uh....Randall....there's nothing coming....

Randall: I sore I felt something.

Vee: Mister "Tip Toes" here.... 

Randall: Hey!!!

Sean:...

(.....CCCRRRRRRKKKK!)

Sean:!!!!

Sean: Its not something heading this way!

Three:!!!!???

Sean: Its right below....!

(CCCCCRRRRRAAAACCCCCCKKKKK!)

Suddenly, the cobble and ground beneath them shatter to pieces.

Sean:!!!!

The Party fell along with the ground, no chance of getting out.

*

Sean:..........

Sean:...Ehh....huh?

he opened his eyes.

Sean: What the!?

He jumped up to his feet.

Sean: Where in the!?

He looked to see that he was in a large underground chamber. Lava rock type spires from above and below the ceiling and ground. Its like Lava had hit the camber, but then froze still into rock....

Sean:....Guys!?

Randall poked his head out from behind a spire that was originating from the ground surface, Vee walking past him, rubbing his neck.

Randall: Where are we?

He jumped up, the three now back.

Sean:!!! Terrence!

Terrence's voice: Guys!

Sean:!!!!

The three ran to the voice. Behind a couple spires, Terrence was looking at the ground straight ahead.

Vee: What its just the ground...!!!

When they got there....

Terrence: I believe our friend is here....

What he was looking at was a huge hole, that looked like a mine shaft.....a really big mine shaft.

Randall: Probably left....

Sean: Maybe....

(.......)

Sean: Or....

(......)

Sean: He...

(......)

Vee: Could be.....

(.....)

Randall: You aren't saying its....

(RRRRRCCCCKKKK!)

Terrence: Please say he isn't...

They turned.

Sean: RIGHT BEHIND US!  
Crab Crawler was lingering over them, its red eyes starring straight at them.

Randall:!! Run!

Vee and Randall duck to the left, Sean and Terrence to the right as the creature slashed the location with one of its claws, causing rubble to fall down into the pit. Sean and Terrence run to get to the back of the creature.

Sean: Ok then! Terrence! Start pecking at him got it!

Terrence: Yeah! 

Terrence heads toward the creature, shooting at its legs. Sean at that time held up his Keyblade.

Sean: Blue Eyes!

(SHING!)

(BUUUUURRRRSSSTTTTTT)

Coming from the ceiling, rubble and rock fell, revealing "Blue". The dragon swooped down and headed to Sean, who grabbed its neck and jumped onto it, now flying in mid-air.

Randall: Ready for a distraction Blue Boy!? 

Vee: Quiet! I'll take the bottom part of him!

Vee heads toward Crawler, who was trying to attack Terrence but his claws were being pushed back by bullets.

Randall: Hmph...

Randall used a hand motion and a "Summon Circle" appeared in front of him.

Randall: Stealth Sneak!

Coming out of the ground from the Circle was Stealth. The Circle disappeared as Randall went over to help Vee as Stealth sneak was quickly running around it, using its saw attack that it uses. Producing a light in its hands, clamping them together to produce a saw of light. Sean at that time was telling Blue to use its breath attack on Crawlers legs, hoping to knock it down, while moving away from the spires on the ceiling.

Terrence: Come on!

Terrence was backing away, chipping off pieces of the machine claws that were attempting to strike him.

Terrence: Come on I can take y....!!!

(Bump!)

He had hit his back against a spire poking up from the ground.

Terrence:!!!!

Crawler: RRKKK!

It raised its claw.

Vee: *Vee Cannon*!

Before the claw came down, Vee hit it with a ray of light from his attack, causing it to fly back up.

Randall: Ah!

Randall moved over as fast as he could.

Randall: *Shiver*!

The blue stripe wind slashed the claw, the force of Vee's Cannon and the wind seemed to be breaking it apart. 

Randall: Sean!

Sean: Huh?...Ah! Blue!

Sean swung around, ordering blue eyes to hit the claw that was in the air. When the ray blast hit it, the force was too strong and caused the claw to break off from the machine.

Crawler: RRRGGKKK!

Its right claw burst off from its socket.

Crawler: RRRGGKKK!

The arm hit the ground a fair distance away, the socket of which it was suppose to be was now only circuits and wires.

Terrence: Phew...Yeah one down!

The creature backed off. Randall and Vee dropped down.

Randall: Nice head of yours!

Vee: Yeah isn't it!?

(Sean, Vee, and Randall learned triple move "Shiver Cannon")   
Sean: Huh?

He could notice Blue was getting tired from its flying.

Sean:????

He landed Blue near the group, and when Sean got up, he dismissed him.

Sean: Lets bust that thing up!

The four started toward the creature, seeing Stealth Sneak was using its saw attack on the creatures back leg.

Sean: The leg!

Crawler focused its eyes on the others running towards it.

Crawler: (Low growl)

Suddenly, its sides opened, one knocked Stealth sneak a good distance away.

Sean:!!!!!

Coming of the sides were steel holders, holding....

Vee: Missiles! 

Crawler: MMIISSSIILLEESS!

(PRRSSTT!PRRSSTT!)

It shot 4 missiles at there direction.

Sean: Take cover!

They each dove for cover. The missiles impacted the ground causing a medium sized crated to appear.

Stealth Sneak could see this, knowing its summoner and friends were mostly likely destroyed. He then dismissed himself.

Crawler: RGGGKKK!

Crawler shouted in the air at its success.

Crawler: FFOOLLSS!

Voice: Think again.

Crawler: WWHHAATT!?

Sean and the others came out from the heaping shower of smoke.

Sean: Time to take an air fall!

Sean: *March Dive*!

Sean stopped as the other three went ahead.

Sean: Swords of light!

He lowered the Keyblades, and in front of him came a red circle. Inside the circle appeared 5 glowing sword like objects.

Sean: Take to the sky!

He jumped up, raising the Keyblades over his head. At the same time, the blades jumped into the area near the ceiling.

Sean: And crush!

He dropped, along with the Keyblades, and the swords slammed down onto Crawlers head, causing a puncture.

Crawler: RRRGGGKKK!

Randall: Vee!

Vee: Got it!

Randall and Vee stop in front of Crawlers stunned body. Randall turned back to Terrence who was a stopped a little behind.

Randall: Ready!?

Terrence loaded his gun.

Terrence: Set!

Randall: Ok!

Terrence: *Diamond Shot*!

Randall: *Shiver*!

Vee: *Vee Punch*!

Terrence shot the diamond shards at the head as Randall used the wind of the Shiver to send them into the air. Vee then jumped up, and by applying power to the crystal shards, he used his power punch to slam them into Crawlers head.

Crawler: RRRGGGHHH!

Vee: Err! This thing can take allot!

Sean ran over to them seeing Crawler had the side effect of confusion.

Sean: Err!...Wait! Guys give me a boost!

Terrence: A what!?

Sean: Help me get onto its back!

Randall: Oh for the love of...just do it!

Terrence went over, Randall got onto of him, followed by Vee. Then Sean climbed up.

Sean: Woa! Keep it steady!

Randall: Its not easy having a dragon thing on your shoulders!

Vee: I'll...take that as a compliment!

Sean: One....Two...Three!

He jumped as the three collapsed onto the ground. Sean soon found himself slammed onto the metal plating on Crawler.

Sean: Ehh....Ah!

Near him was a glowing red spot.

Sean: You diminish now!

He propped himself up to his feet and held the Keyblades near each other. The Keyblades end's seemed to glow with electricity.

Sean: Descendeds of the blade!

Sean: Bolts sore high!

Sean: Keyblade!

He stuck them right into the creature.

Crawler: RRRRRGGGHHHHGGGG!!!!

Randall/Vee:!!!!!

Terrence: What the?!

(SHING!SHING!SHINGSHINGSHING!)

A shot of light appeared where th Keyblades were. The others could see Crawler being electrocuted.

Sean: Ehh!

Crawler: THEKEYBLADEWILLSHOWYOUALL!

(BBBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!)

Crawler: RRRGGGKKK.............

Crawler evaporated blue and black particles....then disappeared. Sean dropped down as the others came over to him.

Vee: You ok!?

Sean:......  
Randall: Sean?

Sean:.....

Terrence: Hey...!

Sean:.....!?!?! Oh....sorry guys....

He got up.

Vee:...Where did Crawler go?....And....Where's Skyler...?

Sean:....huh?

He could see something on the ground, a piece of paper.

Randall:????

Sean:!!! Guy's....I think we have to seal the Keyhole first.... 

Terrence: But where is it?

Sean smiled.

*

*The Party learned "Cure"*

Randall: Strange...I've never seen anything in here....

Vee: Especially a Keyhole....

The group was now standing there, looking up at the.....

Terrence: Well...it does make a little of sense....

Sean: The Statue Of Liberty....

They were starring up at the marvelous statue.

Sean: That paper I found told us where the Keyhole was....

Terrence: Thankful for that....

Randall: Guys....I see something shinning in that torch room....

Sean: That must be where it is! Come on!

Sean goes followed by Terrence.

Vee: Nice spotting eagle eyes...

Vee waddled off.

Randall: Hmph....still a blue boy...err thing...

He follows him.

*

(Shing! Shing!)

The group had made it. Sean slowed to a walk when they mad it to the inside of the flame, as did the others behind him.

Sean: Umm....

He stopped and looked around the empty steel walled room.

Sean: There's nothing here...

Terrence: Well...

He walks over to some out cut windowed pieces near the front wall.

Terrence: Your eyes aren't as good as I thought.

Randall: Hey!

Vee: Hmm....

Sean:......

He moved over to one of the windows and looked out.

Sean:.....Huh?

He squinted his eyes at the statues other hand.

Sean: Randall.....come over here....

He does.

Randall: What?

Sean: Can you see that?

He squints his eyes at the same place.

Randall:...!!!!

His fronds poked up, alarming Terrence and Vee.

Vee: What!?

He moved over and jumped onto a small ledge in front of the window as Terrence came over.

Randall: The Keyhole!

Sean: Its on the book the statues holding!

Terrence: We found it!

The Keyhole was there. It as tiny sized with a black color. Around was an array of red and blue colors.

Vee: But....how do we seal it?

Sean:...Hmm...

(Shing!)

His Keyblades appeared in his hands.

Sean: I think I know....stand back...

All:???

They do as Sean placed his Keyblades next to each other, and points them at the Keyhole.

Sean: Come on.....

(SHINNNGG!)

All:!!!!

From the Keyblades tips shot out a combined line of light that headed straight for the Keyhole. When it got there, it head the Keyhole, causing a small ripple, then it shined white.

Sean:.....

(BRRKK)

The Keyhole disintegrated.

Sean:!!!....

The Keyblades disappeared, like they did every time.

Sean:....

Terrence: Is it sealed?

Vee: Sean?

Sean:....Yes....

Randall: You sure?

Sean: Yes!

All:!!!!

Sean:!!!

He turned.

Sean: Sorry....I...guess I'm not too sure....

Randall: Well...

Vee: I...guess that means one down....

Terrence: But there may still be Heartless crawling around....

Sean:....They will leave....

Vee: I hope so...

Randall: You should be the one to be more careful...

Vee:????

Randall: Were going to your world next....

Terrence: You three will have to do without me.....

Vee:???? Why?

Terrence: Got to make sure every one's alright...

Sean: Ok...

Randall: Well....lets find a computer or something...

Randall heads down first, followed by Terrence and Vee.

Sean:.....

As if it was about for a split second, Sean's eyes turned red.

Sean:....

They turned back to the normal color. Sean shook hi head and ran down.

Sean: Hey guys don't leave me behind!

Other's voices: (Laughing!)

Sean: (Laughing!)

What is with the eyes?

What awaits in the digital world?

Is there more to this than meets the eyes?

Tell me what you think of the fight, future ones will be longer and better.


	11. Digital Dilusion

Jeez. I have come into one of the hard parts of this story. I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas for the Digital world part. I have plenty of ideas after that part, but its kind of hard. I even forgot where the Keyhole was.....wait....I think I have an idea....R&R

Chapter 11 Digital Delusion 

The party was now on the ship that they used, now heading back to New York's dock. Randall was piloting the ship as the others were looking out.

Sean:...The sky is getting lighter see...

Vee and Terrence were near him, now looking up at the sky. Light was shining down from cuts in the sky as if light from heaven.

Vee: Wow....

Terrence: Soon...things will be back to normal...

Sean: Lets hope so....

Vee: Jeez....Feel's like the adventures we had in the digital world a....

Sean: Yeah...

Randall's voice: Don't forget about me!

Sean: (Laughing) Yeah...we each have had good times together...

Sean: Now each of us are spending time together....

Vee: Yeah....

Terrence: You know...

Terrence: This is....kind of fun...

Vee: Yeah...It kind of is when you look at it that way!

Sean: Yeah....fun (Small laugh)

Randall: Land!

Sean: Ok boy's lets go....

*

Sean: See ya Terry!

Terrence: See ya!

Terrence was using the boat to get to the New Jersey side of the land, leaving Sean, Randall, and Vee in New York.

Sean: Yeah....

Randall: So...we just have to go to that world again a?

Sean: Right....

Vee: I can't image what the Heartless could have done....

Sean: We'll undue it...

Vee:....

Randall: No use in complaining if we haven't even seen it yet so come on!

*

The three trailed down one of the roads.

Randall: This seems awfully familiar...

Sean: Yeah.....Is it me or...

They stop.

Vee: Or is this place empty....?

Sean: Yes...

Randall:........

Randall:...I...don't hear anything...

Vee: How can you...

Randall: What?!

Vee: Nothing...

Sean: Guys....

Vee: I'm just saying that it feels like were the only ones here...

Randall: Maybe.....we are...

Sean:????

*

In the cathedral, Pytho was watching the glowing orb. In the middle, the orb was showing the Party on the street. Near one of the sides, was the showing of Antis defeat.

Pytho: Stupid fool....

Pytho: Only a KeyBearer can handle the Keyblade...

Devilmon: Imbecile....controls the weakest Heartless....

Pytho: That's because he trusted in the Keyblades power...and it betrayed him....

Devilmon: Interesting...?

Devilmon: Where is Ansem!?

Pytho: Riku?.....I was told he went off to fight another KeyBearer.....

Devilmon: What do we do if he looses?

Pytho: We go as planed....and open that door....

Pytho: Besides....that other KeyBearer will be in for a surprise...

Devilmon: When he meets "him".......

Pytho: (Chuckle)

Pytho: You should get going....

Devilmon: Yes....

He heads out the door.

Pytho: Fool! I shall be the one to get the Keyblade for Darkness!

*

Randall and Vee were squabbling at the time....

Randall: Blue boy!

Vee: Slithery snake!

Randall: Computer bit!

Vee: What!? Take that back! I'm not a....umm...

Randall: Ha!

Sean: Guys....

They turned seeing Sean with a laptop under his left arm. He had gotten it from a car that had an open window.

Sean: If you don't mind, we have Keyholes to seal.....

Randall: Hmph...

Vee: Hmph

They turn there backs and fold the arms together.

Sean: Ok then....

He places the computer down near the two and turns it on. Vee and Randall shot an eye at each other. Vee starts over to Sean but Randall beats him with the speed of his 8 limbs.

Vee: Err....

Sean: Ok guys.....

Randall stopped at Sean's left side and Vee at his right.

Vee: Umm...how do we get in without a Digivice?

Sean: Hmm....

Randall:....Try using the Keyblades....

Sean:???....Well...I'll give it a shot...

Sean backs away, as does Randall and Vee.

Sean: Keyblade

The Keyblades appear in his hands and he points them at the screen.

All:........

Vee: Nice idea lizard...

Randall: What!? I outta...!

They head toward each other, in front of Sean.

Sean: Guys I think that this.....

(VVVVVVRRRRRMMMMM!!!)

They each were caught inside of a bubble of the color blue.

Sean: What the....!!! 

Randall: What is this Vee!?

Vee: I don't...!

(VVVVVVRRRRRMMMMM!!!)

*

The wind flew across the grass of an open field of the Digital World. Trees and flowers were sprouted in various places. A rocky mountain was to the north.

(VVVVVVRRRRRMMMMM!!!)

A blue cloud swirled into form in the sky.

Sean: AAAHHHH!!!!!

(Plop!) 

Randall: AAAHHHH!!!!!

(Plop!)

Vee: AAAHHHH!!!!!

(Plop!)

The portal disappeared.

The portal vanishes. Down on the ground, Randall and Vee were onto of Sean.

Sean: Ehh....Well....that could have gone better.....

Randall: I am never going into a laptop again!

Vee: Ditto...

Randall: What the!?

Randall studied Veemon. He wasn't Veemon.

Randall: Vee, what the heck happen to you?!

Vee looked down at his body. He was in his Flamedramon form.

Vee: Umm....its hard to explain....

Sean: Just call it a quick evolution...

Randall: Ok....

Vee: Just say its my...other form...

Sean:....Guys.....you think you could get off me? Your claws are sharp Vee...

Vee: Oh...sorry...

*

Sean got up from the grass. Vee was on the edge of the hill, looking across the vast filed. Randall was brushing himself off, looking up at where they had emerged.

Randall: You know....I kinda like this place...

Sean: Why?

Randall: No sign of those Heartless...

Vee:.......He's right....

Vee came over, a positive smile on his face.

Vee: Heartless free!

Sean: Phew...

Randall: At least we won't have to save your world spike head...

Vee: What!

He formed a flame ball in his left hand.

Vee: I'll....!

Sean grips Vee's blue arm.

Sean: Vee, were not about to kill each other!

Vee:....Sorry...

The flame disappears.

Randall: Ha!

Vee: Quiet you!

Sean:....

(Rumble)

Sean: ????

Vee:!!!!

Randall: Please tell me that was your stomach...

Vee: No......

(Rumble)

Sean: Sounds like....

He heads over to the hill's edge.

Sean:!!!!

A cloud of brown and green was heading toward them.

Sean:!!!!!

Sean focused on the cloud.

Sean:!!!!! Its a stampede of Monochromon!

Randall: Mono what?

Suddenly the ground around them shook.

Randall:!!!!!

Vee: Just run!

The three took off in the opposite direction of the stampede. Vee and Randall were ahead of Sean, behind them was a crowd of Monochromon racing toward them.

Vee(Running): We can't outrun them!

Randall(Running): Sean! You ok back there!?

Sean: Yeah just fine!

Sean: I only got about a hundred of rhinos that can crush my body trailing behind me!

Randall:!!!!

They were closing in.

Vee: Ehh! Think of something!

Randall: Why don't....!?

He looked ahead, still running as fast as he could on his 8 limbs, to see a.....weird hole in the grass ahead.   
Randall: What the!?

Vee:????

He looks at what Randall was motioning about.

Vee: Yes!

Randall: But what....!?

They came near it.

Vee: Sean! In there!

Sean: Ok! Just keep running!

The hole came into view. It looked like it looked like a pipe actually.

Vee: Jump in!

Randall: Fine!

Vee slid into the hole, Randall slithered in and Sean jumped in.

*

Sean:......

They were all in a pipe. There seemed to be a network of pipes, because there were many passages to go through. The light from outside the hole seemed like the only light.

Randall: They all gone?

Sean: Yeah...I think there gone....

Randall: Good.......

Vee:...

Sean: Ok....hey wait a minute.... 

Sean looked down at his companions. The light on them began to disappear. He looked back up at where they came from.

Sean:!!!!!

The hole was sealing.

Vee: Great!

(CCRRRRKKK!)

(SLAM!)

They were now inside the darkness of the tunnel. They couldn't even see each other.

(Poke!)

Randall: Ow! Who poked me!?

Vee: Sorry...

Sean: Wait where are you guys....!?

Randall: I can't see a thing!

Vee:....Hmm....Ah!

(Flick!)

From Vee's hand came a fireball, but it stayed in his hand.

Sean: Hey good idea...

Randall:....I could do that....I just don't....

Vee: Sure...

Sean: Well...

He looked back up at the hole...

Sean: We aren't leaving up there....

Vee: Through the pipes...

Randall: Ehh...

*

Soon they each found themselves traveling through the pipes, following whichever one, in any direction. Vee was up front, followed by Randall, then Sean.

Randall: Ohh....I don't feel so good....

Sean: You hate tight spaces?

Vee: I thought you lizards like you can get through anywhere....?

Randall: I....just don't know...

Randall: Maybe I'm just a little worried about that stampede...

Sean: It did seem strange....

Vee held the flame from his face so he could speak back to Sean.

Vee: Yeah, those Mono are always calm....

Randall: And who closed the pipe?

Sean:.....

Randall stopped moving his 8 limbs, and the other two stopped. They were all now in a pipe large enough for them to sit up. Taking the time to rest, they sat there backs against the right wall of the pipe.

Vee: Maybe were trapped here....

Randall: Yeah....

Sean: Na...there is a way outta here.....

Vee: What makes you say that?

Sean:...Vee...come on...

Sean: Your the one who looks on the bright side of things....

Vee: (Chuckle)

Randall: Yeah, yeah, yeah....laugh it up....

Sean:????

Randall: Look, there is no way out, we have been going at this for hours!

Vee:.....

Randall: Its not like I can say "Hocus Pocus" and a way out will just magically...

(BBBBBBRRRCCCKKK)

All:!!!!

(CCCCRRRRRKKKKK!)

Suddenly the pipe seemed to split at the bottom, and it was opening up.

(CCCCRRRRRKKKKK!)

Vee: Umm....Ok....

(CCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRR!) 

All: AAAAHHHHHH!

The pipe split into and the three dropped. They suddenly found themselves in a large room, it looked like a sewage room, with the many pipes and about 2 inches of green water on the stone floor.

(PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!)

The three fell onto there stomachs, the bottom parts of there body's in water.

Sean: Ehh....

Vee: Ow...

Vee raised the top part of his body with his hands and turned his head to Randall, who was beside Sean.

Vee: "Hocus Pocus"!

Randall: What? I liked that movie!

Each of them got up to there feet and brushed as much water of them as they could.

Sean: Where are we?

Vee observed the room. To the top was the pipe they were in, that was now closed, nothing else. There were a few holes on the walls, water draining in and out of them. Stone wall's covered the rectangular space, no doors or anyway out.

Vee: Some kind of sewage drain area....

Randall: Doesn't catch my fancy....

Sean: How do we get out?

Vee: Try looking for an open pipe or something....

They split up, looking for anything to get out. All the holes that the water was draining, and entering, in at were closed tightly with metal bars. The three came back to the middle.

Sean: Nothing....

Vee: Na...

Randall: I found a rat, but that's all....

Vee: Ok....

(Squeak!)

Randall: See told you, you can hear it now....

Sean looks past Randall to see a small digital mouse start off to the north wall.

Sean: Umm....guy's...

They look at the north wall. The mouse was trailing along in the middle of the water, when it got close to the north wall, it fell into the ground.

All:!!!!1

Vee: A hole!

Sean: That's our ticket!

They run over to it.

Randall: Umm....how are we suppose to swim!?

Sean: Oh we can breath underwater...

Randall:!!!!??

They got close.

(BBBBBBRRRRRRSSSSHHHHHHH!)

Suddenly a gigantic wave burst out of the hole. It only stopped the three, because the way quickly went into the drainage pipes.

Sean: Ehh.....Huh!?

In front of them, seeming to have come out of the hole was a....

Vee: Seadramon?!

It was the blue water snake, Seadramon. But this one looked different. On it were blue and black orbs, they seemed to be attached to it. This Seadramon also had red stripes on it, and red eyes. 

Randall: Just like that Oogie guy!

Sean: Good!

Sean raised his hands apart, and the "Dark Heart" Keyblades appeared in his hands. Randall and Vee, who was still in his Flamedramon form, were also in there battle stances.

Sean: Lets have some fun!

Seadramon: RRRRRCCCKKK!

It formed a water ball in his mouth as the three headed to the Digimon.

Seadramon: WWWAATTTEEERRR BBLLASSSTT!

It shot a spring of blue, seeming to be ice water, at the three.

Randall: AHH!

The three Dodge Rolled under the blast , and started making a zigzag pattern, getting Seadramon a little confused on his aim.

Sean: What's the matter!?

Randall: You know what happens when cold touches me!

Sean: Right! Summon Stealth and try to stay away from him!

Randall: Got it!

Randall moved over to one of the side walls as Sean and Vee continued to rush at Seadramon, who was taking quick shots with Water Blasts at them.

Randall: Stealth Sneak!

Randall did his motions and Stealth Sneak appeared. As if already knowing its order's, it took after Seadramon.

Vee: *Flaming Fist*!

Vee formed a fireball in his hand and launched himself, hand first, into the bottom of Seadramon's mouth, knocking it up ward.

Seadramon: AAAARRRGGG!

Sean: *March Dive*!

The swords of light appeared in front of Sean.

Sean: Hi.....!

He jumped and the swords raised into the air.

Sean: Ya!

He dropped back down and the swords hit the glowing orb on the left side of Seadramon's neck.

(BBBBBRRRRRSSSSSHHHH)

It burst and seemed to swallow its self up, and disappear.

Sean: Two more! 

Stealth Sneak had just ran by him and was now moving in a diagonal pattern, shooting saw blades at another one of the orbs on Seadramon's back. Sean turned seeing Randall on the ceiling.

Sean: Hmph...

Randall: I figured this is one of the best way's!

Seadramon: RRRRGGGHHHH!

Sean turned to Seadramon.

Seadramon: WWWAAATTTTEEERRR TTTTOOOORRNNADOS!

Seadramon raised its head.

Sean: What the!? 

In front of Sean, a small tornado of water shot up from in front of him.

Sean: Whoa!

He jumped back.

(SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!)

One came up from the water and knocked Vee against the wall, one hit right under Stealth Sneak, sending him into the ceiling.

Sean:!!!! You ok!?

Stealth Sneak: ERRRKK

Sean: Vee?!

Vee: I'm....just....fine...!

He slid down to the ground.

Randall: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Sean turned seeing that one of the tornados of water was pressing Randall against the ceiling.

Sean:!!!!

He went over as the tornado disintegrated, and because he lost his grip on the ceiling, caught Randall in his arms.

Sean: You ok!?

Randall: Yeah....Just fine!

He got back onto his feet.

Sean: Try to avoid it!

He handed him a Potion from his pocket. Randall drunk it as Sean went back over. Vee had already taken out the side orb that was on Seadramon.

Seadramon: EEERRRKKKK!

Seadramon moved around, and slapped Vee with his tail, the force was fast and hard.

Vee: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

(PPPHHHEE!)

Stealth Sneak caught him.

Vee: Thanks! 

Sean: Hurry! He's almost free!

Vee got down.

Vee: *Fire Rockets*!

Vee started flinging fireball's at Seadramon's head, keeping him occupied. Stealth Sneak helped as well. Sean was heading for its tail where the last orb was, followed by Randall.

Sean: I think I have an idea!

Randall: Lets hear it!

Sean: We flip him over! That way we can get that orb off his tail!

Randall:!!!???....!!! Ok!

The two stopped in front of Seadramon, who was shaking off from the blasts from Vee and Stealth Sneak, Stealth Sneak at that point disappeared after loosing his energy.

Randall: *Shiver*!

The blue stripe raised up, hitting Seadramon's head back.

Sean: Now!

*Sean learned Serpents Circle!*

Sean: *Serpents Circle*! 

Sean circled around with his Keyblades. He then stopped. Then raised his Keyblades in the air, then dropped there ends to the ground, and a serpent, that looked like a Seadramon, but was completely blue, flung up from under Sean, seeming to go straight out from under, and through him, launched itself at Seadramon's head.

(FLING!)

The force was powerful enough to completely flip Seadramon on his back.

Sean: Yeah!

His tail was flinging up and down, the orb now shown.

Sean: *March Dive*!

The swords dove into the orb, and it exploded.

(SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH)

The three slowly let there guard down and went slowly to Seadramon's head.

Randall:???? So....what are those orbs? 

Sean: I think there.....control a body....see

The red stripes on Seadramon slowly disappeared.

Seadramon:.........Ohh...

All:???

It opened its eyes, which were now blue.

Seadramon: Ehh......What happen?

Vee:???? You....alright?

Seadramon: What....happen to me....

Sean: I....We think you were being controlled...

Seadramon: Yes....I remember...I was caught by some Digimon...

Seadramon: Then....attacked by these small little black shadows....

The three(At each other): The Heartless! 

Seadramon slowly picked himself up.

Seadramon: Who are you?

Sean: Were....hunting these...black shadows...

Seadramon:????

Randall: So....they are here....

Vee:....You were know a way out of this place?

Seadramon: Yes....

Vee: Do you know where Digital City is?

Seadramon: I know all these waterways...

Seadramon: I will guide you all through these waters quickly for helping me...

Randall: Can we trust you?

Sean: Randall....

Seadramon: I am no longer controlled by these Heartless.. 

Vee: Well....we got a way out!

Vee: Told you! 

Randall: Who said the magic words!

Vee: Oh sure!

The two start squabbling as Sean talked to Seadramon.

Sean: So the Heartless are here?

Seadramon: Yes...

Sean: (This may be bigger than we thought......)

Short, and probably pointless, but I had to give out something. I will try to make the next event better. No flames for the Digital chapters please, its hard to do.


	12. Crystal Waters

Ok, here's a short one. But, you know how sometimes in a game they have Mini-Games? Well in this chapter there is one, but its kind of short. But hey, when the game comes out, it will be longer. Well...there's not much to else to say about this chapter....except R&R.

Chapter 12 Crystal Waters 

(SPLASH!)

The party soon found themselves swimming through fresh clean blue water with Seadramon. Each of them held onto Seadramon's head so they wouldn't fall off from him swimming so fast. Bubbles flew by them at lightning speed. The place they were traveling through was circular. It was all filled with crystal water. Moss and sea weed, along with other sea life, was scatted around the rocky tunnel, waving by with a swish of Seadramon's tail. Even through they were traveling fast, each of them could still speak.

Sean: So Seadramon! You taking us to that city!

Seadramon had no need to shout, as his voice was easily heard.

Seadramon: As you wish....

Vee: Did you see any Heartless in these waters?!

Seadramon: There maybe....

Randall: Are there any!?

Seadramon:....I...Don't know honestly....

Sean:....

Vee:....

Randall:....

Seadramon: But there is one troubling thing....

Seadramon slowed down his speed by halve.

Sean: And what's that?

Seadramon: Ahead are some catacombs....

Randall: You mean like spires?

Seadramon: Yes....

Seadramon: I think it may take us longer to get to the city if we have to maneuver through each one....

Vee: Hmm....what if we help?

Seadramon: How?

Vee:....We each take a side....

Vee: I'll take out the right spires with my Fireball's, Randall will take the left with his Shiver....

Sean: And I'll take the front with my Keyblades right?

Vee: Right!

Randall: Good idea horn head....

****

!Mini-Game! "Seadramon Catacombs"

Seadramon: Ready?

All: Ready!

Seadramon reared back and shot off.

Sean: Whoa!

Seadramon: Be at ready!

Vee: Here they come!

Ahead they could see a spire coming from the ceiling of the cavern.

Vee: I got this one!

Vee: *Fire Rocket*!

Vee shot a heated fireball at the spire, hitting its connection to the ceiling. Due to the differences in the Digital World, the blast was not evaporated by the water.

(BRRRRRRRRKKKKK!)

Randall: Watch it!

Seadramon edges to the left side of the cavern as the spire crashed into the floor, breaking apart.

Sean: Phew....!!!

Another was coming to the left.

Randall: I got this one!

Randall: *Shiver*!

The spire came closer and the up slash of the Shiver split the spire in two, causing it to break to the floor in two separate.

Seadramon: Whoa!

He edges to the right then back to the middle.

Sean: Good work guy's!

Randall: Uh Sean!

Vee: Ahead!

Sean turns back ahead.

Sean:!!!

A spire was straight ahead.

Sean: !!!!

Sean climbed up Seadramon's snout.

Seadramon: Those blades aren't long enough!

Sean:....

Vee:!!!!! I got an idea! Sean! Hold up one of your Keyblades!

Sean: Ok!

Sean holds it up and Vee shoot's a flame at it, and it seemed to stay attached to the Keyblades end.

Sean:????

Vee: Shoot it!

Sean: Got it!

Sean points it at the spire ahead.

Sean:*Match Flamer*!

He shot a roaring flame at the spire, and it burst it into small fragments of rock. They rock hit them, as they swam through.

Sean: Ehh!

Vee: Whoa!

Vee got down and held on as Randall got on all eights.

Seadramon: Almost there!

(SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH)

They bust through the smoke and rock, into the end of the tunnel, which was showing bright light.

All:......

Sean: Everyone ok?

Vee: Yeah....  
Randall: Except that of breathing underwater...yeah...

Sean: Ok....take us up Seadramon...

Seadramon: But of course...

*

(SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

Seadramon, with the three on his back, emerged from a large pool of water. The small tunnel actually led to a large cavern area. Small breaches in the ceiling shinned down light from outside. The three jumped off Seadramon's back and onto the rocky brownstone.

Randall: Something seems weird here...

Sean: What?

Randall: Just look...

Sean looks at the area with more detail.

Sean:!!!!

He could see the some of the rock pieces were actually molded bricks, and in the rubble were various items.

Sean: What the....?

Sean and Randall go off to observe the place as Vee talked to Seadramon.

Vee: What...is this place?

Seadramon:.....(Sigh) This used to be a harbor city.....

Seadramon: Many sea Digimon that could go on land lived here with Rockmon.....

Seadramon: They respected me and I respected them....

Vee: What!

Vee: What happen!? Everything's gone! 

Seadramon:...The Heartless...

Seadramon: I remember I tried to protect the city....but....

Vee: They.....are here....  
Seadramon: Yes......

(Crrk)

Randall lifted one of the smashed bricks.

Randall:!!!

He seemed to pick up something. He turned his head to Sean.

Randall: Sean....

Sean came over.

Randall: I don't care as much, but....here...

He handed what seemed to be a smashed glass picture.

Sean:!!!

In it was a nice village. Houses made of brick, light shinning from the ceiling. In the middle of the picture was a couple Rockmon, Shellmon, and Otamamon. Also in the picture was Veemon in his rookie form and Sean as well.

Sean:........

Randall: You've been here?

Sean:.....

Sean hands him the picture and goes over to Vee.

Randall:????.......Hmm...

He took one last look at the picture then place it on top of the brick it was under, making it visible. Then he went over to the others.

*

Vee: Where would you say they came from?

Seadramon: Hmm.....You know....they came from the cave entrance over there...

He pointed his head to a small cave, where dim light was coming from, that was beyond the ruined city.

Seadramon: They should be in a city or something...

Vee: Thanks Sea....

Seadramon: I am going for revenge on these Heartless...

Seadramon: Call me when you need me....

*Veemon learned "Seadra" summon*

Vee: Thanks...

Seadramon:....

He submerges back into the water.

Vee:.....

Sean: Vee....

Vee: Oh!..

Vee turns around seeing Randall and Sean behind him.

Randall: So....

Vee: Umm....the tunnel....

Sean: Yeah we heard....

Sean gives Vee a friendly nudged on the shoulder, making sure that he didn't get cut by Vee's claw fingers.

Sean: Lets go ehh bud?

Sean run's off followed by Vee.

Randall:....(He seemed to not care at all.....hmm....)

Sean: Hey Ran!

Randall: (Maybe I'm hallucinating.....oh well...)

Randall: Coming!

Randall run's after them.

*

The tunnel indeed led them to the exit. The fresh wind blowing.

Randall: Ahh...nice breeze...

His fronds moved backward to the motion of the wind.

Sean: Yeah....being underwater and a cave.....fresh air feels good....

Vee: Finally! I can warn everyone!

Vee run's to the entrance, Sean and Randall follow in a slow pace. Vee saw what the outside was, a cliff. Behind him was the rock cave. Ahead was grass and trees and the wind whistling through them.

Vee: (Gasp!)

He stopped at the cliffs edge 

Randall: Why'd you s.....!!!!

Randall stops, followed by Sean.

Sean:!!!!

Randall: Jeez.....how much is the time difference in this world?!

Ahead, the whole town was completely transformed. A stoned wall surrounded the city. The homes were replaced by many drills and mining buildings. The residence were replaced by slaves in chains. The sky smelled like sulfur. Heartless roamed around the city. Some Big Bodies had whips which they used on the Digimon to mine for them....The Digimon council building was replaced by a towered building made of stone. The top of the castle looking building seemed bigger then the bottom. The place seemed liked the castle Myotismon used to live in. Chains made of digi-chrome, the strongest metal in the digital world, holding the castle down.....

Vee: No!

Sean: There fast...

Randall: Look's like there looking for the Keyhole.....

Vee: Err!

Vee was about to jump down, but Sean places his hand on his right arm and pulls him back.

Vee: Hey!

Sean: There may be an army there!

Randall:....Well....a small one....

Vee: But we can't just stay here?!

Sean: I know....but...

Sean: They may expect us...

Voice: I may help you....

All:!!!!!

Chapter 13 V.S. Devilmon

Vee:!!!!!!

A familiar figure....,well to at least Vee, it was a wizard.

Vee: Wizardmon!

Hovering, but then landing on his feet, was Wizardmon.

Wizard:....

Randall: A Heartless!

Sean: No!.....He's not.....

Vee: I....I thought everyone said you died years ago!

Wizard:....You know what is happening?...

Wizardmon points his staff at the town.

They turned back to him, Randall a little disturbed with the stranger.

Randall: Who's this!?

Sean: Uh....umm....a friend...

Randall: Oh...

Vee: How can you be here?!

Wizardmon: You know my history right?

Sean and Vee nod, Randall just keeping an eye on all three.

Wizardmon: A savior of mine....a dear friend was captured by Devilmon....

Sean: Gatomon....

Randall: What?

Sean: Ehh...nothing...

Vee: So...your digi-spirit came back to save.....her....

Vee gave a glance at Sean, hearing what he said....

Vee: Right?

Wizardmon: Correct....

Sean:....

Randall pulls an his top left arm around Sean's and turns him around, making them not hearable by the other two.

Randall: Can we trust this guy!?

Sean: Randall....

Sean: I can't tell you everything.....

Randall:????....

Sean: Lets...well...

Sean: He's....just a friend....

Randall: Alright....

They turn back.

Vee:???

Wizard: May I ask that I accompany your party?

Randall: Well....

Vee: Of course....

Randall:!!!!

Sean: Why not?

*Wizardmon joins the Party!*

The next chapter will take the party inside the castle. There, they will fight a new "Plant" Heartless, and have the fight with Devilmon. 


	13. Devilmon Dungeon

Holy. It has tooken me day's to find time to complete this, I've just bee so busy....phew. Anyhow, there's a mini boss fight, including a new Heartless (And I do mean new Heartless, not one from Kingdom Hearts) and a boss fight, so I hope someone out there is actually looking at this. (I thank those people who have review thus far).

Chapter 13 Devilmon Dungeon

Finally agreeing to let Wizardmon follow them, the Party came closer to the wall's of the city.

Vee: Now how are we gonna clime that? 

Sean: Hmm....

Randall: I could climb that easily.....

Vee looks at him.

Randall: Oh no! No way am I able to carry you!

Vee: I wasn't looking at you, that chain...

Randall: Huh?

Randall turns around seeing a very large chain locked into a metal plate in on the ground.

Wizardmon: Devilmon keeps his castle down with chains.....

Randall: I could see that....

Sean: Ok then....

*

At that time, each of them were unsteadily walking on the chain. Randall and Wizardmon had no probably since Randall had somewhat suction cupped hands, and Wizardmon could hover.

Sean: It smells like ash here...

The air was full with the smells of sulfur and ash.

Vee: Its like they burnt every plant here....

Sean: That explains the ash smell.....

Randall: I can deal with the smell...

Vee: Yeah sure....

Wizardmon: At least Devilmon has no air patrol here...

Randall: That's strange....

Sean: Ehh....

He looked down to see the ground and machines digging up hot materials as it seemed.

Sean: Don't look down....

Vee: Oh I won't....

Sean reached the ledge of the wall the chain was attached to and pulled Vee up with him, as the other two came up after they moved more on the ledge. Sean stopped.

Sean: See a way in?

Wizardmon: A window....

Wizardmon points upward. They all could see an opened window.

Sean: Randall....

Randall: (Gulp)

*

Randall had to pull up each of the members up into the window.

Wizardmon: Thank you....

Wizardmon heads over to the other tow, as Randall rubbed his sets of arms.

Randall: Ow....

The room they were in now looked like a dungeon....Stone walls with moss and chipped pieces. Wooden doors with small barred windows, and long dark pathways.

Vee: Is it me or is everything in this place upside-down.... 

Wizard: Yes....the dungeon is located above, along with where Devilmon resides....

Sean: Hmm....would one of these doors lead to some stairs or something?

Randall came up beside him, still rubbing his four hands.

Randall: Probably not....

Vee: How would you know?

Randall:.....I've been in musty places like this...

Vee: Oh fine...

Wizard: We have no time for petty problems!

Vee:....

Randall:....

Sean: Hmm...

Sean tries on of the door's.

(EEETTTKKK)

Sean: Hmm....hello..

He fully opens the door. The others could see the wall's were covered with green liquid tubes, there containments not showing. They all step in.

Randall: I never seen tubes like this....

Sean heads to the center of the room, Vee, Randall, and Wizardmon searching at the tubes.

Vee: Hmm...

He hits hit with his hand once.

(Clank)

Vee: Tough little things...

Randall: Hmmm...

(Tap, Tap)

Randall: Its not hollow....something's inside...

Wizard: This room looks so vacant....only these four tubes lining the wall's....

Sean: Hmm...

He looks up from the center of the room.

Sean: Hey guy's check this out...

The others over and look up. In the ceiling was a hole that seemed to lead to the next floor.

Vee: Now how do we get up there?

Vee looks at Randall.

Randall: No way....

Vee: Then how hmmm?

Wizard: There must be a trigger of some sort...

Sean: Hmm...I don't think Blue Eyes can get us through that tiny thing...

Randall: Stealth neither...

Vee: Seadramon would flood this place....

Wizard: There must be a way....

Voice: (Laughing)

All:!!!!!

Sean ran to the door, followed by the others.

(SSSHH)

As soon as Sean was about to touch the handle, the door changed into the wall.

Sean: What!?

He touched it. But it was if the door vanished, leaving a brick wall.

Sean:!!!

Vee: Were trapped!

Randall: That's because...(Gulp) this is a trap...

(Tick)

Sean:!!!!

(Tick)

Sean:.....

(CLASH!)

Each of them turned back to the room.

All:!!!

The glass tubes had been broken, there liquid on the near floor. And...standing right in the middle of the room, were...

Vee: Heartless!

Sean: Wait...

They looked like plants. There body was made of vines, leaves, and moss. They had four tentacle feet, two tentacle arms, and a head like a Venus flytrap. One opened its mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth. But for some reason....they didn't have the Heartless symbol on them....

Sean:!!!

Randall: Oh! A challenge a!

Wizard: Followers of Devilmon must pay!

Sean: Keyblades!

Sean's Keyblades appear in his hand.

Sean: Action time!

*

Wizardmon went to the right side, as Vee and Randall took the left.

Sean: *Match Flamer*!

Sean's Keyblades placed fire on there ends.

Sean: Burn to a crisp!

Sean extended his Keyblades, and out blast a fire line of heat. The blast hit the first two Heartless, but the back two seemed to jump onto, and attach themselves to, the ceiling.

Heartless: EEERRRHHH!

Wizardmon stopped at the right wall and placed his staff behind himself.

Wizard: Taste my magic!

Wizardmon's staff's end glowed dark purple.

Wizard: *Psycho Blast*!

Wizardmon extended his staff in front of himself, and out shot a saw disk of dark purple. The disk slashed though the first Heartless, after Sean's flamer stopped, slicing them in halve, obliterating them.

Wizardmon: Yeah!

Randall and Vee caught sight of the other two Heartless on the ceiling.

Randall: Take my skill will you! Ready Vee!

Vee: Got it!

Both of them stopped, one of the Heartless near them.

Randall/Vee: *Shiver Rocket*!

Vee launched his Fire Rockets. When they got in front of Randall, he used his Shiver attack. When both of the attacks met, the Fire Rockets were now blue and purple.

Plant Heartless: ERR!

The rockets slammed into it, obliterating it to pieces, although the wall wasn't affected at all.

Randall: Hmph!

Randall folded his top sets of arms while his bottom right one slapped hands with Vee.

Vee: Good one!

Sean: Guy's look out!

Both: Wha?

The last Heartless spat a green projectile at them, knocking both against the wall.

(CLANG!)

Randall: Ehh!

Vee: Ow!

Sean: Ehh!

Wizardmon: You fall now!

Sean went over to the Heartless, and did an upward slash, and then a downward slash, hitting the Heartless into the ground. Wizardmon came over and slashed left, then right, then down hard onto its head, obliterating it.

(SSSHHH)

Sean:....

Randall: Ow...

Randall and Vee got up from the fall. Vee against the wall as Randall rubbed his back.

Sean:....

Wizard: You two ok?

Randall:...They....seemed weak....didn't they?

Vee: But strong though....in attack...

Sean: They....weren't true Heartless...

Randall: Hold on....  
Vee: What?

Sean's Keyblades disappeared.

Wizard: What do you mean?

Sean: They....looked like they were created...

Sean: Notice how different they were?

Randall: A Heartless is a Heartless...

Sean:....There's the Heartless we fought....and the ones we fought here...

Vee: So...your saying....these guy's are creating Heartless?!

Sean:...I...I don't know...

(SSSSSHHH)

All:???

On the floor, right below the circle in the ceiling, a stone step rose, up and up.

(CCCKK)

Sean:...

Wizard: A hidden staircase...

Sean:....Well....I guess....

Wizardmon went up first, as Sean tossed Randall and Vee a potion, they each followed.

*

When each of them got up, they observed the room.

Randall: Wow...

Vee: This is....wow...

Sean stepped forward and stopped. The tile he was on, seemed to be glass. The entire floor was made of glass type material, because you can see straight through it. Below the floor seemed to raging fire.

Sean:!!!

The room was large, the sides of the room fitted with many huge candles which brightly illuminated the room. Ahead was a throne, beside it were huge statues of Devilmon....

Wizard:...

The other members came up, noticing the fire beneath the clear floor.

Vee: Him!

Ahead, sitting on the throne was Devilmon, in his hands were scythes. He seemed to be as huge as Crab Crawler.

Devil: Ha ha! The KeyBearer and his companions.....

Devil: I was waiting for your company...

Devilmon rose from his throne and walked onto the floor, stopping at the first tile.

Devil: I guess Shadow was a complete failure in controlling such a blade... 

Sean crossed his arms.

Sean: He was weak, in serving the Heartless...

Devil: But of course...

Vee: Err! What have you done to everyone!

Wizard: Where are they!

Devil: (Laughing) Pity....they were so weak against the Heartless...

Devil: But you two Digimon proved to be more...strong in a word....

Vee: That we are! So tell us!

Devil:....KeyBearer....you say you are the bearer of those Keys?

Sean:??....Yes I am!

Devil: (Laughing)

Sean:!!!

Randall: Shut up!

Devil: You pathetic souls....

Devil: Show me how strong you are!

Wizard: Then we shall force you!!!

Sean: Keyblades!

*

Devil: Scythe Crush!

Devilmon rushed a the party, making Wizardmon and Sean dodge to the right and Vee and Randall to the left. Devilmon slammed his scythes into the two glass tiles in front of the entrance, for a couple seconds he was stuck, but got them out. The glass tiles were shattered, leaving the entrance impossible to get to without a leap of faith.

Devil: I will crush you!

Sean: Ehh!

Sean got up.

Sean: *March Dive*!

Sean focused, and appearing above him were five swords.

Sean: Swords of fury show your might!

The swords dove into Devilmon's chest, as he lower body was a whirling tornado, he yelped in pain, but the swords disappeared.

Sean: Run!

Devil: Err! Scythe Crush!

Sean and Wizardmon dove to the right as Devilmon slammed his weapons into the tiles they were on, getting stuck again.

Sean: Ahh!

Sean ran over to Devilmon, and went to his lower body. The wind seemed like a gentle breeze as Sean found his lower body.

Sean: He ya!

He slashed upward, downward, side to side, then judged them inward.

Devil: AAAAAHHH!

Sean could see that he raised his scythes.

Devil: EERRR!

Sean:!!!

(SLASH!)

One of the scythes cut his chest, sending him out form under Devilmon, and far out into the distance, near the throne.

(Slam!)

Sean: Ehh!

Randall/Vee: Sean!

They ran over to him.

Randall: You ok!!!?

Vee turned Sean over.

Vee: Wha?

He could see Sean had no visible mark at all.

Vee: How...can...

Sean: Is it bad guy's?  
Vee: You must only feel the pain....

Vee gave him a potion as Randall looked over to see Wizardmon feeding off Fire at Devilmon.

(SSSHHHERRR)

Sean: Ehh...huh?

He got up.

Vee: Your....fine?

Sean: I think we can't actually be hurt, we can just feel the pain!

Vee: What?!

Randall: You mean we can't bleed, we just feel pain from the damage?

Sean: Right!..

[ This is just to go along with how RPG's go, like when your Characters in Kingdom Hearts get hurt, they don't bleed or anything, they just get hurt.] 

Wizard: Come on!

Sean:!! Come on guy's!

*

Devil: RRRRGHHGH!

Wizardmon was deflecting his Scythes with his Magic, getting Devilmon agitated.

Devil: BOOM-OOR!

Wizard: Huh!?

Below Wizardmon's tile, the flames bust up. The tile burst open sending a fire pillar to hit Wizardmon against the left wall.

(SLAM!)

Wizard: Argh!

He laid there, as the flame banished.

Vee:!!!

Vee went over to help him as Randall and Sean faced Devilmon.

Sean: Ready?

Randall: Ready!

Sean: *Rushing Slash*!

Sean rushed at incredible speed, he slashed right through the bottom of Devilmon, ending up at the opposite side.

Randall: *Shiver*!

The curved force sent Devilmon up into the ceiling, hitting his head on it.

(Slam!)

Devil: ARRGGHH!

*

Vee crouched down near Wizardmon, who was against the wall, as Sean and Randall attacked physically.

Vee: You ok!?

Wizard: Ehh...I...don't....know...

Vee:!!

Vee could tell that he wasn't physically hurt, but the front of his cloak was burnt.

Vee:...Ehh...I have nothing with me...

Vee: Sean!

*

Sean: Come on!

Vee: Sean!

Sean backed off to let Randall get in his 3 hit combo, as he could see what Vee wanted. He picked out a potion from his pocket and threw it in the air.

Sean: Catch!

Using the flat side of his Keyblade, he swung at the potion like a baseball, sending it across the field and into Vee's three clawed hands.

Vee:!!! Thanks!

Sean:...

Randall: Whoa!

Sean:!!!

*

Vee: Here...

Vee gives him the potion.

(SSSHHH)

Wizardmon stayed there.

Vee:????

Wizard: I'll...help as soon as I recover my strength...

Vee: You sure!?

Wizard: Yeah...

After some quick thought, Vee went over to help the others.

*

(Slash!)

Sean and Randall were each trying to reflect the scythes.

(Clang!) 

Devil: Die!

Vee stopped, Devilmon's back to him. Vee noticed that Devilmon was a bout to do the same thing to Sean and Randall that he did to Wizardmon.

Vee:!!!!!

Devilmon: BOOM-OOR!

Vee:!!!

The fire below the there tiles lifted up.

Sean and Randall:!!!!

Vee: Err!

Vee ran forward.

Vee learned...

Vee: *Fire Tornado*!!!!

As soon as the fire hit Randall and Sean's feet, the flames curved over and surrounded Vee. This of course made the attack miss the other two.

Devil: What!?

Devilmon turned.

Vee: Fire's of the pit surround my foes!

Vee moved to the bottom part of Devilmon.

Vee: Burn!

Vee twirled around, making the flames absorb into Devilmon's bottom body.

Devilmon: What! No!

The fire created a tornado of flame around Devilmon, Sean and Randall backed off at watching the flame's light shine onto them.

Devilmon: NOOOO!  
His body disintegrated.

(SSSSHSHHHH!)

Sean and Randall covered there eyes, as a strong wind blew over them.

(SHHHHH.....)

The wind settled and Randall and Sean lowered there arms.

Sean: Huh?

Devilmon was gone, and there was Veemon on the floor.

Sean:!!!

Sean and Randall ran over to him. Veemon was again, back in his rookie form.

Randall: Well he small again...

Sean: Vee?!

Sean crouched down, seeing Vee on his back, his eyes closed.

Sean: Vee?

Vee:.....HA!

Vee jumped up causing Sean to jump onto his back.

Vee: Ha! Got ya!

Sean picked himself up.  
Sean: Vee!

Vee: Sorry....but did you see me huh!?

Vee: With a one two I took Mr. High and Mighty out like a Koramon!

Randall: Hey...Blue boy...don't get too proud of yourself...

Vee: What?!

Randall: But....I....guess you were good...really..

Vee:....Well...thanks..

Voice: Ahem..

They all turned, seeing Wizardmon, his right hand on his chest and his right hand using his staff to elevate himself.

Wizard: Seems you didn't need my help....

Vee: Oh...come now...we all did our part...

Randall:....

Sean: Yeah....well...

Sean: With Devilmon gone...

Sean: I guess....we find the Keyhole...

Wizard: What about everyone?

Sean:....Once the Keyhole here is sealed....everyone will be back and safe...

Wizardmon: Alright...

Randall: Excuse me genius...

Sean: Ran...

Randall: Were are we suppose to find it...

Sean:...

Vee:.....

Wizardmon: You know....the only Digimon I've seen other then imprisoned...

Wizardmon: Is Calumon...

Sean: Calu!

Vee: Calu!

Randall: Calumon who?

Sean:....Catalyst Tower!

Randall: I'm lost but continue...

Sean: That's it! Let's go! I can use Blue to get us there...

Vee: Alright!

The party exited the room, the floor seemed to repair itself after Devilmon's defeat.....But....when they were all gone...

(SSSSHHH)

From behind the throne, appeared a computer. On its screen...

Computer: Reaper Program Triggered......

The computer suddenly turned black.

(CCCRROOGG)

Seeming to come from within the screen, came out a purple and red tentacle....

*

Seeming to find the entrance easy, the Party exited the castle through the front door. As a bit of no surprise, the town was deserted...

Vee: Where....is everyone?

Sean: Free from the Heartless I guess...

Each of them stepped out...

Wizard: Maybe we should check....to make sure....

Randall: Logical..

They went a fair distance from the castle.

Sean:......Stop.. 

Everyone did....

Sean:......

Vee: What?

Sean:....

(.........)

(Crrk)

Sean:!!!! Anyone hear that?

Randall:????

Vee: Hear wha...?

(CCCRRRKKK!)

Vee:!!!

Randall: Whatever it is, I just heard it!

Sean:!!!

(BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRKKKK!)

They slowly turned around.

All:!!!!!

The castle was breaking apart.

All:!!!???

Sean: What in the...

Randall: Run....

Wizard: How could it...

Randall: Run....

Vee: Its not alive is it?

Randall: Run!

Randall turned and ran off, suddenly the castle burst, sending huge pieces of rock toward the village.

Vee: I'm taking his advice!

They other three turned and ran. Sean looked behind them.

(CRRRCCH)

Huge rock pieces hit the side walls, houses, and caused craters in the ground.

Sean:!!!!

It looked like it was raining stone. Ahead Randall noticed a pit that was dug.

Randall:!!! In here!

Randall jumped inside.

Sean: In there!

The others jumped in.

*

The pit itself was tall then any of them.

Vee: We should be safe here....

Randall: If those rocks weren't the kind that wanted to kill us...

Wizard: I...think....you right...

Randall: What's that?

Sean:!!!!!!

The last thing he could see, was piles of heavy, huge, stoned rocks crumble onto there pit......

(CRRRRKKK!)

The pit was completely covered, dust covering the area. The only sound...was the screeching that Sean and the others had heard before.......

Was our journey in vein? Were we meant to loose to Darkness?.......Or do we not? 


	14. The Reaper Of Data

An easy fight, but hey, it was done harder than it was writing it. Hope you enjoy the boss! R&R

Chapter 14 The Reaper Of Data

The town was silent, dust stirring wind, blinding the least visible of objects....The only sound was the final rocks coming down upon the land. No sound had come from the pit the Party had entered...The rocks covering it mad the space tight and almost airless....

(....)

Suddenly, the smallest gravels of the rocks started moving, rolling off into cracks and small crevices between the rocks. Then the small rocks started jumping. Then, the cracks and crevices glowed with blue light. Then the rocks jumped violently. Then, the lifted high into the sky. The boulders lifted from the pit, but then crashed back down, the blue light gone....

(Err!)

A shadow was swiftly moving around, then its figure could be seen in the high clouds. Through the high clouds, came the creature, it spun around and released its...wings...

Sean: Yeah!

The clouds cleared revealing Sean, Randall, Vee, and Wizardmon on top of Blue Eyes.

Vee: Yeah man! There is nothing that can stop us!

Wizard: Rock nor stone can keep us away....

Randall: Come on you three we don't even know what hit us!

Sean: Hey, I have to admit, if it wasn't for Stealth Sneak holding up those rocks...

Randall: We'd be dead....you three owe me...

Vee: Yeah, yeah...so...what tried to kill us!?

Sean looked though the clouds, there form blocking vision.

Sean: Go a little lower Blue...

The dragon slowly went lower, using its wings to bat the clouds away. Soon, the clouds were seeable through.

Sean:!!! No....it can't be!

(CCCCCRRRRRKKK!)

Covering most of the town was a red blob substance. As it covered a building, it disintegrated. Further up, the blob substance formed a figure.....

Sean: D-Reaper!

It was the D-Reaper.....the program created to destroy lifeforms that have exceeded there evolution level and population, it deletes them....making the world fall into "Nothingness". It was in its pure form. Its body was red, made out of countless cords, optic fibers, telephone and electrical wires. It had many long tentacles with scythes on the ends..... 

Vee: Its impossible! He...it was destroyed!

Randall:????

Wizard: How can this be?!

Sean:....

Sean's Keyblades appeared in his hands.

Randall:!!! Your not thinking of fighting that thing!?

Sean: Its not a Heartless, therefore it would destroy this world without the Heartless!

Randall:...

Vee: You mean we have to fight that again?!

Sean: Exactly....

D-Reaper: RRRRRRRKKKKKCCKKK

Sean:...Vee...Ran....you two take car of those..."Bubble" agents...

Sean pointed down. Many floating creatures were on the ground. They had four tentacle arms, makings on its face, and its body part of its body looked like the bottom of a spinner. Its body was silver, except some red in the middle. These were one of the agents of the Reaper.

Randall: Us!?

Sean: Would you rather be handling that?

He points to D-Reaper....

Randall:!!!....Point taken!

Sean: Vee you help him!

Vee: Ok!

Vee hopped off as well.

Sean: Me and Wizardmon will take out D-Reaper!

With the bat of his wings, Blue took off with Wizardmon and Sean on his back.

Randall:....

(Thump!)

The two turn seeing 4 Big Bodies with many Heartless.

Randall: Ready blue boy?

Vee: I'll show you ready!

Randall moved his arms in a motion, making a Summon Circle appear in front of him. Coming out of the circle was Stealth Sneak. When he fully came out, Randall and Stealth took part in the battle.

Vee: Hmph...Ok...time to try!

Vee places his palms together.

Vee: Serpent from the depths wish and show thyself!

(BBRBRBRBBRKKKK!)

The ground below his feet shook.

Vee:!!!!

(SSSHHH!)

Randall:!!! Vee?...

He turns around.

Randall:!!!

Right were Vee was, stood a geyser of crystal water, spiraling in motion.

Randall:!!!! Vee!

(SSHHHHH)

The water fell, soaking Randall and causing some of the Heartless to back off.

Randall: Ehh! Vee I swear, when you get....!

Right were Vee was, stood Seadramon....

Randall:!!!

On Seadramon's neck was Vee.

Vee: What was that Randall?

Randall:....I'll deal with you lat...

(Slam!)

A Big Body's huge belly slammed Randall on his right side.

Vee:!!! Hold on!

*

Sean:*Match Flamer*!

Blue was circling D-reaper, shifting up and down to avoid the scythes. Sean was shooting out his flame line while Wizardmon was shooting Blizzard spires.

(GLLOGG)

But as soon as each attack went in, D-Reaper just absorbed the damage.

Sean:!!!

Wizard: Its not working!

Sean: I don't get it....

Wizard:...!!!! Duck!

Sean: What?

Sean quickly turns ahead to see a scythe sickle coming at them.

Sean: Whoa!

He jumps and misses it, as Wizardmon ducks. Sean then goes back down on Blues back.

Sean: Ehh! How are we suppose to fight him here!

*

Randall: Eye's of emerald! Bind my enemies!

Randall: *Paralyze*!

Randall stares at four Shadows, who stopped in front pf him. Then, Randall's eyes glowed for a split second. In that, the four Heartless stopped in there tracks. 

Randall: (Chuckle)

He then slapped each of them with his tail, sending them back ward as he started his combo....

Vee: Seadramon! Ready!

Seadramon shot a ray of water, much like Sean's Match Flamer, at the group of Big Bodies. The attack didn't even touch Randall and Stealth Sneak who was about to shoot some kind of light ray at the Heartless. Randall could notice this.

Randall: Hmm...

He ran over to Stealth.

Randall: **Shock Eyes**!

Randall went in front of Stealth Sneak. Stealth then shot the two light rays at Randall, who seemed to absorb them, making him glow white.

Randall: Try this!

Randall moved his head forward and starred at the Heartless. His glowing eyes shot two straight beams of light at the Heartless...causing them to break apart and disappear.

Randall: Ehh...

Randall wasn't glowing anymore, but kneeled down on the ground...Stealth Sneak coming up behind him.

Vee:!!! Randall you ok!

Randall: Yeah I'm f....!!!

Coming around them were 10 Shadows.

Randall: Uh....

Vee: Hold on!  
Vee: **Water Quake**!

Seadramon blew out his water attack. Vee then jumped into it, and seeming to stay in the middle of the water, he traveled through the water toward Randall, Stealth, and the Heartless.

Vee: Burst of water will crush ya!

He slammed into the ground in the middle of the group, as the water splashed down hard on the surface, obliterating the Heartless, but not affecting Randall and Stealth as water dripped down from the sky upon them...

Randall:.....Thanks...

Vee shrugged

Vee: No prop...

(CCCRRRKK)

The two, with Seadramon and Stealth, turned to D-Reaper.

Randall: How are we suppose to beat that!

Vee:....I don't know...

*

Sean: Whoa! Ahh!

Sean and Wizardmon were taking more time to try and dodge the scythes trying to strike them.

Sean: Blue! If.....you.....don't....mind.....can....you....go.....high!

Taking it like and order, Blue headed straight up. Moving from side to side, the dragon avoided the scythes and was now far above the D-Reapers....head.

Wizard: How can we take the destroyer out?!

Sean:....Hmm...

Sean could see that D-Reaper's blue mouth trying to swallow them, but they were not even close...

Sean:.....I got it!

*

Randall and Vee, and there summons, were starring at the D-Reaper as it dissolved everything it touched.....

Randall:....I never thought I'd see something like this....

Vee:....If we can't stop it....then...

Sean: We can!

Near them, Sean came down, with Blue and Wizardmon.

Sean: I know how we can destroy it!

Randall: How? We've tried everything!

Sean: Not everything...

Randall crossed his arms...

Randall: I'm waiting...

Sean: We attack its inside....

Randall:?????  
Vee:!!! That might work!

Sean: Alright, guy's aim for its mouth....

Blue batted his wings and took off...

Vee:.....Ok...

*

Blue stopped near D-Reapers mouth.

Sean: Need a clear shot...

D-Reaper: RRRRRRRCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!

Sean: Huh?

From D-Reapers body extended a long tentacle toward Blue.

Sean: Look out!

Blue dodged it as it went back into D-Reaper.

Sean: Easy!

Wizard: Umm...

Coming out of the D-Reaper were many tentacles.

Sean:!!!!

Blue dodged each of them

Sean: Ready guy's!

Randall: Yeah!

Sean/Randall/Vee: ***Tri Summon***!

Stealth Sneak charges up a green energy, Seadramon charges up a blue energy, Blue Eyes charges up a white energy.

Sean: Blast the enemy to pieces!

Randall: So it obliterates!

Vee: Into light!

The energy's shot upward, they then circled each other. Then, they came together, forming a rainbow energy.

Vee: Goodbye!

The energy shot straight for D-Reapers mouth.

D-Reaper: HHHHUUUUHHHH?

The D-Reaper lunged at it and the energy went straight into it.

(EEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH)

D-Reaper: RRGGGHHH!

The D-Reaper started to glow brightly.

Sean: Power of shadows!

Sean: Seal thy enemy!

Sean shows his Keyblades and points them at D-Reaper.

Sean: Farewell!

The Keyblades shot ray's of dark colors toward D-Reaper.

D-Reaper: RRRRKKKKGGHHH..........!

The D-Reaper.....dissolved....leaving.....its pieces to drift upward.

(SSSSHHHHHH)

Sean:....  
Wizard:!!!???

Vee:....Yeah!

Randall:??....

Sean:...

*

Sean, Randall, Vee, and Wizardmon were now back on the ground, there summons dismissed.

Vee: I can't believe we actually beat him again!

Sean: Hmph....seemed easy though...

Randall grinned.

Randall: Well no Heartless can withstand our power....

Wizard: Indeed...

Wizardmon looked around seeing the town gone...

Wizard: Ohh...

Vee:.......

Sean: Its....ok...when the Heartless leave..

Sean: What they've changed will become normal....

Randall:....

Wizard: Then let us go to the Catalyst...

*

Wizardmon had pulled though, using his energy to teleport the group to the tower. Inside, the caverns were beautiful...The walls were of crystal, shinning from the light from the cracks in the ceiling.

Randall: Wow...I've never seen anything like this...

Sean: Hmph...

Voice: Oh boy new friends!

Vee: Hey I know that voice!

The four soon turned a corner.

Voice: Oh! Vee! Ha ha!

Coming into view was a little Digimon. His main body was white, but at the end of his feet and pointy ears was purple. On his four head was a red triangle....but it seemed that it looked like a ruby. The creatures eyes were green.

Vee: Calumon!

Vee went over to the Digimon and they hugged.

Calumon: Oh! Vee! Can we play! I've been pushed around by those black guy's allot!

Vee backed away.

Randall: Heartless no doubt...

Calumon:??? Are you a Digimon?

Randall: No I'm n....

Calumon: Sean!

Calumon goes over and Sean kneels down.

Calumon: You came back to play!

Sean: Yeah....

Randall:???? ( Oh for the...)

Wizard: Calumon...

Calumon: Oh! Wizzy!

Wizard:.....Calumon...have you seen anyone else?

Calumon: Oh...

Calumon's ears seemed to retract into his head.

Calumon: Those black guys took everyone away....(Sniffle)

Calumon: I had no one to play with or talk to....

Calumon: I was lonely....

Sean:....  
Vee: Poor Calumon...

Randall: Oh jeez...Sean! Ask about the Keyhole!

Sean: Hold on ok!

Randall:!!!

Sean:...Sorry...

Sean turned back to Calumon.

Sean: Calumon...have you seen a Keyhole?

Sean draws one with his hands.

Calumon: Keyhole?.....

Calumon: Oh! I know!

His ears poked out.

Calumon: Come on I'll show you!

Calumon: Time to play follow the leader!

Calumon marches toward another room in the cavern.

Randall: This is just a waste of time....ehh...

He follows.

*

The five stopped in a room. In the middle was a red crystal. It was floating in mid-air.....completely untouched. In the ceiling above it was a golden object. It seemed to connect to something outside.

Sean: Hmmm...

Wizard: I know this room...

Wizard: This is where all those golden lines in the sky of the digital world go...

Calumon jumped to the opposite side.

Calumon: I'll show you guy's this need trick I can do!

Calumon seemed to concentrate.

Calumon: Ehh! There!

Calumon shoots a red light at the crystal.

All:!!!!

(DDDIIINNNGGG!)

The crystal glowed. Suddenly it was incased in a circled cylinder column of red light. The light touched the golden circle at the ceiling.

(WWAARRRRPPPP!SSSSHHH!)

Sean: !!!!...

Appearing where the red crystal was......appeared the Keyhole...shinning like the one in New York....

Sean:...

Vee: The Keyhole was here all the time! It really was!

Randall: Those Heartless didn't think to use puffball there to make it appear..

Calumon: Hey!

Wizardmon:...I get it!

Wizard: Those lines traveling around this world allow the Catalyst to digivolve Digimon!

Wizard: In a way....it makes sense...

Randall: I...suppose...

Vee: Go ahead Sean...

Sean pulls out his Keyblades.

Sean: Lock!

The Keyblades points shot a small line at the Keyblade.

(DDRRRKKK)

(CCCCRRRRKK)

The Keyhole slowly disintegrated into pieces, which went up into the light as the ruby cylinder disappeared......

Sean:....To worlds...

Randall: Mine...to go...

Sean:....

Wizard: When will everyone come back?

Sean: I don't know...

Calumon: Will there be anyone to play with Sean?

Sean:....  
Wizard:....I shall remain here to protect Calumon until the world is returned to its normal state...

Sean: As do....

Randall:...

Vee:....

*

Pytho: AARGGHH!

Pytho smashed his hands onto the levitating sphere. He was in the room that he, Shadow, Devilmon, and Riku were in.

Pytho: I thought that idiot would get the keys! Then I could have tooken them!

Pytho: Err...

He had been watching the whole thing on the sphere.

Pytho:....Guess I'm going to have to do this myself!

Pytho walks out.....the giant doors closed behind him.

Voice: (Laughing!)

*

The three stood in front of a portal that led to the monster world.

Sean: Well....the last one...

Randall:.....I wonder what the Heartless had done to it...

Sean:...

Vee: Whatever they've done....we'll fix it!

Randall: Hopefully...

Sean: (I wonder where the Keyhole is.....)

The Monster World is up next, which will provide....well....you'll see.


	15. Darkened Hearts

Ok. I know that the first couple chapters of Kingdom Hearts (Soon to be re-titled) doesn't seem like Kingdom Hearts, but hey, didn't the Heartless appear later on in the game? Anyhow, this chapter has about 3 fights, one is a boss fight with Pytho. There's one more chapter after this one that ends "Disk 1" ^_^. So anyhow, enjoy!

Chapter 15 Darkened Hearts

In an alley of the monster world, Monstropolis, the dark and purple portal appeared.

(SSHHHHH)

Sean came out, followed by Vee, then Randall.

Sean:!!!

In the alley, Sean could see that the sides of the buildings they were between were smashed and broken...

Randall:!!!!

Vee: Is....this the bad side of town or something?

Randall: No....

Sean:....Does anyone besides me....hear that...

Vee:????

They listened.

Randall: Many voices....

Vee: Is it the Heartless!?

Sean:...No...they don't speak...

Randall:...Come on...

The three slowly went forward, the voices getting louder.

Randall: Huh?

Ahead, beyond the corner of the alley, was light illuminating on the ground.

Randall:???...(Sniff)...you guy's smell that?

Sean: (Sniff)...Fire?

Sean looked at his hands to make sure he didn't cast it. Vee looked at him.

Vee: Yeah...it is....

Vee: Is that normal?

Vee turns ahead seeing Randall running forward.

Vee: Hey!

Sean: Ran!

They run. They could see him stop at the end of the alley. When the got beside of him, they could see what was bothering him so.

Randall: (Gulp)

Sean: What in the...

There was a crowd of monsters surrounding the middle of the street. They were gathered around a pitched fire, above it was a picture. The picture was one of Randall.

Randall: Why would they...

The monsters turned. Countless, as it seemed, eyes starred at them. Anger in each of them.

Vee: Randall...please tell me you have allot of friends here...

Randall: Actually....its quite the opposite...!

Monster: There he is!

Monster2: The one who brought those...things here!

Sean: What! They think you brought them here!

Randall: I thought everyone was gone!

Monster3: You see! He wants us all dead!

Vee:!!!

Sean: No he doesn't!

Randall: Your all...  
Monster: Quiet you!

Randall:!!!!

Monster4: Your gonna be skewered when were done with you!

Randall:!!!!

Sean: Oh no you....

Sean reveals his Keyblades.

Monster3: He has others to help him!

Monster5: Get them too!

Vee: Uh oh...

(Scream!)

Suddenly every one stopped. The crowd split in two, revealing a clothed being unable to be seen.

Randall:????

The being slowly headed toward the three...

Monster: Its him! Run!

The monster crowd suddenly yelled and ran in all the directions possible, the three stood there, the clothed being still there.

Randall: What...he gonna kill me?

The being suddenly took off its clothes.

Randall:!!!! 

Sean: Him!?

There...was Sully.....but his fur was black, his eyes red, and his short horns were now extended to a bigger curl.

Randall: Sullivan!?

Sully: Randall.....ahh...

Sully: I feel so much better now....

Randall: What's happen to you!?

Sully: Come...let me show you....

Randall: Sean!

Sean:....He's infected by a Heartless! 

Vee: What?!

Infected Sully: Times up....time to give up...

Infected Sully: Join the Heartless!

(SSSHHHH)

Appearing beside him were two Shadow Heartless....although....they looked a little bigger....  
Randall: Sullivan! What is wrong with you!

Infected Sully: Master requires the Keyblade!

Sean: Its like a Heartless is speaking through him....

Randall: How we suppose to get it out!?

Vee: Easy....  
Sean raises his Keyblades, giving Randall the signal for them to fight.

Randall: Oh....alright...

Infected Sully: The Key will be Darkness's!

Sean: Lets take him!

Randall: I'll take Sullivan...

Sean: Ran...

Randall: He's mine!

*

Randall runs to the right, as Sully followed. Sean and Vee head forward to the other Heartless. Sean lunged his Keyblades forward into the Shadow Heartless, spun around, and slammed down hard onto its head. It seemed to back off rather then being obliterated. Vee jumped over the Heartless he was attacking, then hit right, left, then an uppercut, also sending the Heartless back a bit.

Meanwhile, Sully and Randall were circling each other.

Randall: Tell me....how's it feel without a Heart?

Infected Sully: Why don't you tell me?

Randall:!!!! Why you! I'll make you eat those words!

Randall rushed at Sully on all eights, trying a "Head bash" attack, but missed. He got back up onto his feet, looking back to see Sully behind him.

Randall:!!!!

(SLASH!)

Sully seemed to slash Randall across his chest, sending him rolling back to the ground.

Randall: Ehh...

Sullies right hand glowed with a blue and purple aura, as he headed to him.

Randall: *Paralyze*!

Randall's eyes glowed, but it didn't seem to affect Sully.

Randall: What!

Infected Sully: Immunity

Randall:!!!!

Sean: Randall! Here!

Sean backed away the Heartless with his Keyblade and threw a potion over to him. He caught it and drunk it. He backed away, Sully close to him.

Randall: Ha!

Randall rushed at his, clamping his hands together with Sully.

Randall: Huh!?

The aura in Sullies hand seemed to move onto Randall's top left hand.

Randall: ???!

Randall: *Shiver*!

The stripe of wind blew the two apart. Randall and Sully skidded to a stop.

Randall: What?

The aura was now in his hand.

Randall: Hmm...

Infected Sully:!!!

Randall: Try this!

Purple and blue auras glowed around each of his hands.

Randall: *Nightmare Shocker*!

He extended his arms, setting the auras to come off his hands and form orbs which combined into a medium sized one, which launched its self.

Infected Sully: No!

(RRRSSSTTT)

The clash clanged Sully backward onto the ground.

Randall:....Hmph...

The other Heartless disappeared, making Sean and Vee come back over to Randall. They could see Sullies fur turn its original color as they walked up.

Randall: Sullivan?

Sully:.........eh.....huh?

Sully opened his eyes.

Sully: Wha!? Randall!?

Sully stood up.

Vee: Guess your alright..

Sully:??? What's going on?

Randall: So your fine...

Sean: Hmph...

Randall: We'll explain....

They all explain.

*

Sully: So...Heartless?

The group was now walking the street, heading to the Monsters Inc. building. Sean and Vee were up front, with Randall and Sully in the back.

Randall: Yes...They're the one's causing this...not me...not Sean...not blue boy....

Sully: That means that's what attacked the city...

Randall:......

Sully: So...you guy's are looking for the Keyhole to make everything....alright?

Randall: That's to my knowledge....

Sully:....

Vee: Uh...is it me....or does everything seem vacant?

They all look around seeing only a deserted street.

Randall: Strange...

Sean: Like every world....

All:.... 

*

Vee: Wow...

They were now at the Monsters Inc.'s front door. Its golden symbol on the front, reflecting the storm in the sky on itself. 

Randall: This place sure has changed....

Sean: Not to me...

They all headed up what seemed to be elevated pieces of ground to the door entrance.

Randall:....So Sullivan...You ever seen the Keyhole?

Sully: No....I don't quite get what's going on...

Vee: Well...were gonna find out...

Sean: Alright guys....lets go...

Sean reached for the door's handle.

Sean: Huh?

He peered closer into the golden emblem on the door. In the reflection, he could see a dark essence behind them.

Sean: !! Look Out!

Sean turned, seeing nothing behind them.

Sean:?? What?

Everyone looks at him confused.

Randall: What's with you?

Sean: I...

He turned back to the handle.

Sean:!! Wait a minute...

He began to see the dark essence again. It got close. In one quick motion, it burst out of the emblem and went right through Sean. The reflection itself was coming out. Sean kneeled down as it passed through him completely as the cloud passed them.

Vee: Sean!

Randall: You ok!?

Sean: Ehh...yeah...I'm fine...

Sully: What are those things!

They all look to see that the dark cloud was splitting. It split into sections of dark clouds forming figures. They started forming a weird floating creatures. They looked like hovering gargoyles, but one of each of their eyes were hanging out, they also had hands made of gloves.....

Sean: Err! So the Heartless are here!

Vee: Well, guess we'll take care of them!

(TSSHH)

Sean's Keyblades appeared in his hands.

Sean: Come on!

*

Sean leaped into the air and dropped between two of them, slamming his Keyblades downward. Vee jumped down as well.

Randall: You gonna fight or just stand here in fear!

Sully: On no! I'm not gonna let you take on these things by your self!

Randall: Good....lets take'em out!

Sully: Right! *Charge!*

Sully reared back and rushed forward, ramming into a group of four, knocking them down.

Randall: Hmph....*Shiver*!

Sean: Ha!

Sean slashed two Heartless with his blades left and right. He then forced the left Keyblade's point into one, destroying it.

Vee: *Vee Cannon*!

Vee rushed into one that Sully had rammed, hitting into the ground, obliterating it.

Vee: Yeah!

Randall: Come on! I can take you all on!

Randall slapped a Heartless in the air with his tail.

Randall: *Nightmare Shocker*!

Randall formed the dark orb in his left hands and saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned around and threw the orb straight into an approaching Heartless.

(PSHHH!)

Randall: Come on!

He turned.

Randall: What the!

He got hit backward by one, sending him back. He got down a bit as it came closer, not able to make a counter.

Randall: Great...

He closed his eyes. 

(SPPSSHH!)

Randall: Huh!?

Sully: You alright!?

He then looked to see the Heart that the Heartless had float off.

Randall: Yeah! Yeah! Don't get all heroic!

(PSSSHH! SSHHH! PSSH!)

Randall got up, seeing Sean and Vee come over.

Vee: I think we got all of them...

Sully: Phew...

Sean: Good...now we can get back to finding that Keyhole....

Randall: Yeah well...sooner the better....

They made sure no Heartless as they went to the door.

Randall:.....Thanks I guess...

Sully smiled from hearing him say that....

*

(Errrk!)

The door opened and they took a peek inside.

Randall: Oh jeez....!

They walked in. Wall's were broken, some paths were blocked by stone, lights were flickering on and off, the desk up front was broken in two, it seemed like a twister hit the place.....

Sully: What happened here!

Sean: The Heartless did this.....I can feel them....

Vee: Yeah...they did a good job too...

Randall: I knew something like this would happen....

*

Meanwhile...in the CEO office....Pytho was sitting on a chair behind a desk, looking at a side video clip with the four in the main hallway....

Pytho: Oh dear KeyBearer....you journey ends here....

*

The group was now in a hall. The lights flickering still, making each of them worried about getting ambushed....

Randall: To believe what Heartless can do.....

Sully: This is going so fast...

Sully: First I was in my office....managing the company...

Sully: Next...I'm helping you guys fight these things that come out of the ground...

Randall: Yeah so....I've experience that as well...

Randall: Second best scarer first, then banished the n....!

Sean: Guys!

The two stopped before an argument broke out.

Sean: We can't worry about petty things like this!

Vee: Sean!

Sean......Eh....Sorry guys....

Randall:......Well...if you don't mind, lets just seal this Keyhole and find out what's behind this!

(CRACKLE!)

Voice: Oh my dear friends....welcome to my....lair if you will...

They all turn to see a speaker box on the wall.

Voice: I'm so sorry everything looks...uh...destroyed...

Voice: But the Heartless like things that way...

Sully/Randall: Who are you!

Pytho:.....I'm Pytho....I wouldn't expect you to know me at all....

Pytho: But if you want to see me...come to my office...

The box crackled off....

Randall: So....there's another Heartless controller...

Vee: First that shadow guy...then Devilmon....

Sully: ??

Sean: I know...a pattern it seems...

Sully: I think I know where he might be...

Randall: Good...me too...

*

They were now at the elevator.

Sean: Ready?

Everyone nodded. Sean pressed the switch and the elevator opened and they all got in.

Randall: Honestly Sean...I think I know where the Keyhole could be....

Sean: Really? Where?

Randall:....Lets take care of Pytho first

Sully: And stop whatever it is he's trying to do....

(Ding!)

They all exited.

*

Sully and Randall gasped to see where they were, The room was large, glass windows covering the high slanted walls, green tubes on the side walls. The whole room was covered in the substance that was at the mall in New York, except it was solid...

Randall:! There he is!

Straight ahead, behind a desk....was Pytho.

Pytho: Well, well, well....guess I'm not that good at riddles huh?

Pytho laughed and went to the front of the desk.

Pytho: Ha! The Heartless trust a dark heart.....and they desire your Keyblades!

Sean's Keyblades appeared in his hands.

Pytho: You see?

Pytho: There's more here then what you think....did you see whose creatures out there?

Pytho: There hearts were in darkness.....darkness of hate

Pytho forced a smile.

Randall: You think controlling feelings is funny!?

Randall took a step forward.

Pytho: Feelings? My dear boy....it was their own hearts....

Pytho: Every heart has a dark side.....even you....it'll show one day....

Pytho chuckled.

Pytho: But enough talk....I must have those Keyblades...just hand them over...

Sean: These!? Yeah right!

Vee: Yeah! They don't belong to you!

Sully: But you are gonna pay for what you did here!

Pytho: You pathetic fools! Lets just see if you can handle me!

Pytho back flipped and landed his four feet onto the desk. Suddenly two Gargoyle Heartless appear at his sides and then 4 Wight Knights burst out from the green tubes.

Pytho: Show me your strength!

*

Randall's music tune, fast

Randall rushed toward Pytho, who jumped backwards onto the glass wall, missing the Wight Knights and Gargoyles.

Vee: Lets get'em!*Vee Cannon*!

Vee rushed forward into the left group of Wight Knights, smashing them against the un-smashed green colored tubes, causing green liquid to splatter onto the floor.

Sean: *Match Flamer!*

Sean swung his blades forward, setting the trail of flame toward the right side. Sully went to the gargoyles, trying to hit them with his fists.

Pytho: Catch me if you can!

The two were now on the glass wall.

Randall: Why don't you fight coward!

Pytho: Coward!? Well, I can't take that!

Pytho jumped off, and went downward, knocking Randall in his jaw with all his fists, making him fall to the ground. Pytho stopped at the floor with his stability.

Pytho: Oh this is fun...maybe you could be a slave!

Randall: Yeah right!

Randall got up, kicking Pytho in the face with his feet.

Pytho: Why don't we see just how good a light heart can take!

Pytho spun around, smacking Randall in the face with his tail.

Sean: *March Dive!*

The glowing swords piece through one of the Knight, destroying it.

Sean: Come on!

Sean threw a potion to Sully, who was taking damage from the gargoyle.

Vee: *Vee Punch*!

Vee slammed his fist into one of the Knights, killing it.

Vee: Yeah....Oww!

One of them slashed there claws downward onto his back, hitting him forward.

Sean: *Serpents Circle*!

Sean jumped in between the remaining Knights and spun his blade, sending a gust of wind in the form of a bird around himself, it disappeared, as did the two Heartless. He then took out another one, swiping side to side, then downward.

Sully: *Charge*!

Sully slammed his horns into another Knight, obliterating it. He managed to hit one backward as well.

Vee:....*Vee Punch*!

Vee slammed his fist into the last gargoyle, destroying it.

Vee: Eh...

Vee kneeled down to the ground, Sully coming over to him.

Pytho: Come on! You can do better than that!

The two were now attacking each other, fists and tails. Randall flipped and aimed for Pytho's feet, he jumped as Pytho tried to hit Randall's head with his tail, but he ducked.

Randall: *Scare!*

Pytho punched him before he could use his move. Randall tried to counter, but Pytho was as fast as he was. 

Pytho: You can't win! 

Randall: *Shiver*!

Randall jumped back and used the upward force to lift Pytho into the air.

Pytho: What the!?

Randall: *Nightmare Shocker*! 

He launched the orb into Pytho, slamming him against the glass wall. But by mistake the glass wall broke. 

(SSSSSHHHHHHHHH!)

They all turned to the glass wall, seeing the shatter of glass. Randall jumped onto the desk seeing pieces of glass fall outside, blowing air into the room.

(DSSSSHHHH.....SSHHHH.....PSSSHHH......)

The glass could be heard smashing to the ground. Sean look up to see Pytho on a metal board, his left side held by his left arms.

Randall: Had enough! 

Pytho: Ehh.....good....good....but not enough....I'm better with logic then fighting.......

Pytho: Meet me at Randall's lab KeyBearer! I'll be close to the Keyhole!

He disappears in a flash. Knowing he was gone, everyone regrouped.

Sean: You ok Vee?

Vee: Yeah, yeah.....I'm fine....

He took a potion and started slowly drinking it.

Randall: So my lab a....Hopefully the entrance is still there.....

Sully: It is....

Sean: He said he's close to the Keyhole....

Sully: I guess he's bluffing us to come....

Randall: Hmph...well...we shouldn't disappoint him...

*

The party followed the halls, the directions from Randall and Sully.

Randall: Just around the corner....

They turned the corner, surprised. 

Sully: What in...?

Replacing the tool rack and the various supplies that use to be there....was a metal door sealed with a wheel. It shinned and its metal seemed clanged to the side of the walls and growing like an infection.

Randall: That wasn't there....

Vee: Pytho musta done it...

Sean: I'm guess there's more behind there then your lab....

Randall: Well....we can expect much for him...

Sully: Yeah...considering he's almost like you, he's got something dangerous....

Vee: Yep, guess where gonna have to take him out!

Sean: (What gives me this feeling something else will happen?)

They figured they were ready and the turned the wheel and opened the door, stepping in.....

So? How'd you like it? The form of Kingdom Hearts will change to a non-script form. But I'm use sure about to either keep this in script form or not, but I'm most likely to change formats. 


	16. MegoExtractor and Trinity

Alright everyone! The end of disk 1 is this very chapter! The showdown of part one of Kingdom Hearts 2! This includes 2 boss battles in one chapter! Another thing is, I'm changing formats. As you can see, its different. Please review and tell me what you think of the format change. Enjoy the battle!

Chapter 16 Mego Extractor and Trinity

MEGOEXTRACTOR

"Oh boy...." Randall said.

The Party entered inside the area. Randall and Sully were expecting to see the piped walls of the refinery but were met with the side of a huge two floored dome area. Completely metal. Barred windows on the ground floor showered light into the room. Glass covered the top of the dome, shinning light downward. The second floor had a guard rail that went completely around the circular area. But what dominated the room was the machine in the middle. It looked almost like Randall's scream extractor, but seemed upgraded. Its nozzle was now a huge chrome cylinder with the hole at the end. It was connected up to a small glass like dome that had a control panel inside, along with switches and other devices. But that was up to the second floor. Below the dome was the root of the machine that led down to the ground floor. The root had a rock like texture to it, even through it was metal. This would make it hard for anyone to get up to the "cockpit"......

After observing the area, Pytho jumped down in front of their eyes. He came down to a soft landing onto his four feet, clutching his left hands.

"Welcome..." Pytho said, laughing.

"What did you do?!" Randall yelled.

"Like it?......I made some.....modifications to your machine.....it can destroy even the strongest heart!" Pytho said, laughing.

(TRRRRRSSSSSSHHHH)

"Huh?" He said, turning around. The machine appeared to be rotating the dome area on the second floor, along with the extractor's nuzzle. It kept turning until the nuzzle was right at Pytho.

"Who's running that if Pytho is down here?" Vee asked. Coming into view from the glass dome, was.....Waternoose....

"What the!?! Why is......oh...so I see..." Pytho said. He looked closer to notice Waternoose was infected with a Heartless, seeing the Heartless in the dome.

(Crackle)

Speakers seem to have come on.....

"You pathetic fool!" Waternoose said. "But what is Waternoose doing here!?" Sully yelled. "To take care of you all....." He responded.

(BRRRRSSSSSSHHHHHHHH)

The nozzle fired a red and blue beam that headed straight for Pytho. It hit him dead on and slammed his wounded body straight into a wall. The beam dismissed leaving Pytho on the ground.

"Why did he do that!?" Sully yelled.

(TRRRRRSSSSSSSHHHH)

The nuzzle turned to the party. "He's infected...." Randall said. "Now.....its your turn!" Waternoose said. "I think not!" Sean yelled, summoning his Keyblades.

*

He fired, but missed as the party dodged their way from the beam and started running as the beam trailed behind.

"Any plans!?" Vee yelled as they ran. "Ok...the second floor...we can probably get in there.....by the second floor" Sean said. "Gotcha covered on that!" Randall said, getting onto the wall.

"Don't think this contraption has one simple beam!" Waternoose's voice came. Everyone looked at the extractor. Coming out from the root of the machine were lasers.

"Jump!" Sully yelled. The three jumped the beam as it passed under them. They jumped again, noticing that three beams were going around and around like a spinning top.

"Hurry up Ran!" Sean yelled.

*

Randall had made it to the second floor, seeing the others jumping. ".....Huh?". He noticed something on the top of the dome. As it went it turned itself, Randall noticed three separate spheres on it, colored blue, red, and yellow.......

".....Aha!" Randall said, "Hold on guys!". Randall brought his hands in front of him. In his sights, the red orb was coming into view. "Fire!". From his three fingered hand shot out a fireball. The ball slammed into the orb, causing it to shine. "Got it!". As soon as the blue orb came around. "Blizzard!". From his hand shot out a ice sickle. The orb shined as well. As soon as the yellow one appeared, he used thunder.

*

(BRRRSSSHHHHH)

"Huh?". The three turned behind them to notice the lasers disperse. "Err! What's going on with this thing?!" Waternoose shouted. The machine stopped moving.

"Now's out chance! Come on!" Sean said, hopping up the root of the machine as the others followed. "*Vee Head butt*!". Vee made a beeline skull hit into the glass covering the machine's inner controls. From the hit, he could tell it would be pretty hard to break.

Sean did a left, right, then vertical right and left slashes with his Keyblades. Sully was using his tough hits to smash as hard as he could.

"Err! Finally!" Waternoose's voice soon came.

(BBBBRRRRRRAAAAHHHH)

The machine started up again. From the side, the nuzzle of the machine slammed into Sean, Vee, and Sully, hitting them against the wall and back down to the ground.

"Ha ha ha! Try this...." Waternoose said. Soon enough, the beam started again. The group got up and started running. "Hurry Randall!" Sully shouted, being passed a potion by Vee.

*

"Hold it alright!.....What?!" Randall said. He turned to look farther down the walkway of the second floor he was on. Solider Heartless were appearing.

"Err....do you guys ever give up!?" Randall yelled, placing his fists in front.

"HAHAHA!". The lasers from the machine started up again. "Ran!" Sean yelled, jumping a laser, then ducking, seeing that they were now movable. "I know!" He responded, throwing a Solider off the second floor and into one of the lasers, destroying. "Fire!". The bolt hit the orb. "Shoot!" Randall said, seeing more Heartless appearing. "Blizzard! Thunder!". With a couple tries, the magic hit the orbs.

"Not again!" Waternoose said, as the machine stopped.

"Hurry!" Sean yelled.

"No way I'm sticking up here" Randall said, jumping the rail and landing on the ground floor.

The group jumped up the machine. Sully took care of the Heartless that had jumped down from the second floor. Randall, Vee, and Sean used physical attacks to try and pierce the shield. "Ready guys!?" Sean said. "Ready!" They both said. "*Serpents Circle*!" Sean yelled. He spun around as a blue star snake like lizard circled around him, seeming to attack the glass. "**Shiver Cannon**!" Vee and Randall yelled at the same time. "Rise! Rise! Rise!" Randall said, using Shiver to lift Vee upward. "And meet your demise!" Vee said. Using his Vee Cannon, Vee launched straight for the shield.

*

Unnoticed, Pytho slowly sat up, something in his hand. "I knew...it...If....I can't do this....I might as well....leave this place doing something....against the Heartless....." Pytho whispered, slowly moving.....

*

*Randall learned "Scream Extractor" Summon!*

(SMASH!TTTTTTTTSSSSSSSHHHHHH)

The glass cracked open.........

"How did you!?" Waternoose began, bit saw Randall jump down inside. He took Waternoose by the shirt with all his hands.

"Alright! Talk! What are you doing with these....these Heartless!?" Randall yelled. "Randall...." Vee slowly said. "Fine...." He replied, letting him go and calming himself.

"Alright....don't think you getting away with this...." Randall said. "Oh...he isn't". "Wha!?".

By surprise, the whole party was hit out of the dome, ending out on the ground floor. "Ow....what hit us?" Vee said, rubbing his head. They all peered up, seeing Pytho in the dome. "Pytho?! Haven't you learned yet!?" Sean yelled.

"......I'll be gone soon.....Killing Waternoose was easy but.....if I can't get those Keyblades , I'll make sure I do the right thing and make sure no one else does!" He replied.

"Which means your gonna join us?" Sully asked. ".....Sullivan....go" Randall said. "What?! Why?". "Just go...". ".....Ehh...be careful....". "I will..." Randall said. With that, Sully ran out.

"...Now.....what do you think your going to do?" Randall asked. "Since I've always had a dark heart....I choose my last moments to change.....so far....my only good deed....the Keyhole remains unlocked.....but it is a chance that must be tooken....I leave you to dwell in darkness! Farewell!.........Dark.....KeyBearer..." Pytho said. He closed his eyes and fell to the floor of the dome, the silver orb dropping from his hand and falling.........

"Watch out.....................!"

(TTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSHHHHHH.................)

The room was warped into darkness...........

*

"....Oh....What happened?"

"I....I don't know"

"Are we dead?"

"I don't think so....."

"I can't tell who's saying what!"

"Calm down....we can't be dead yet"

"We must be in a void"

"Maybe a light would help"

"Fire!"

*

"What in the world"

Sean, Randall, and Vee were now in a dark void. Darkness everywhere....except....a mountain of dark blue straight ahead.

"What happened to us?!" Randall yelled.

"Pytho musta sent us here" Sean said.

"I thought he said he was going to do something good" Vee said. "Maybe we'll get an explanation" Randall said.

The Party slowly walked forward toward the mountain, feeling a solid path beneath their feet. "Wow....that thing sure is huge" Vee said, looking up at the mountain. "Big?......so? We need to get out of here and seal that Keyhole and end all this!" Randall yelled. "Hmph....maybe there's something in here!" Sean said, with that, he summoned his Keyblades and smashed them down ward.

(Crackle)

"Uh...oh..." Vee said.

(BBBBRRKKKKCCKKK!)

Suddenly the top part of the mountain started to shatter. "RUN!" Randall yelled. Everyone ran opposite as the mountain crumbled. "We can't out run all these rocks!" Vee yelled, seeing that some of the rocks started rolling and heading toward them. "Run faster!" Sean yelled. "Uh....S....Sean" Randall said. "What!?...What in the world?" Sean said, looking down. All of their feet seemed to be glowing. "! Jump!" Vee yelled.

In an instance, the three jumped as a rock passed by. "....Phew....huh?!" Sean said, looking down. "How did we?" Randall began. "Magic?" Vee suggested. Him, Sean, and Randall were now in the air.......

"How can we be flying?" Randall asked, trying to move. "! Forget that! Look!" Vee shouted.

They all looked ahead.

The mountains top was replaced with lava. But above the lava was a creature. Its body was pure black blue. It had claws for hands on its sides and another pair that looked like scythes. At its neck were orbs with holes in them, spinning around. Its head seemed familiar. Its eyes were glass red. Its mouth was cut into square like figments, and at the bad of its head was a nuzzle of silver.......

"What is that monstrosity?!" Randall yelled. "Wait a minute! Guys! Don't you see it?!" Sean said. "See what?" Vee asked. "The eyes and the claws are from Crab Crawler, the scythes and mouth are from D-Reaper and the nuzzle at the back of its head and the spheres are from the Extractor!". "So this thing is made up of what we defeated?" Vee asked. "Exactly...." Sean said. "Well I don't care! Maybe its our ticket out of here.....and with this....flying I think we can beat it...." Randall said.

"Careful guys....this ain't a Heartless....." Sean said, summoning his Keyblades. "How do you know?" Randall asked. "I just do...". Vee and Randall shot each other a confused look, but decided they had to defeat the creature.

"Lets finish this and shut that Keyhole!"

*

****

TRINITY

The three sped off toward the creature. Its orbs around its neck pointed their hollow holes in view and started blasting high voltage beams of lightening toward them. "Evade'em!" Sean yelled. Moving left, right, up, down, and side ways, they tried to get by. "Err!*Match Flamer*!" Sean said, making the flame trail burst out of his Keyblade. It went straight into one of the orbs, taking it out, but the trail was able to take out two more, leaving five more.

"! We have to destroy each part of it!" Vee yelled. "Then we'll do that!" Randall said. "Then lets take out those claws first! Then work our way up!" Vee said. They finally reached attacking range of the creature. Sean duck its claw swipe and came back at it with his dual blades. Vee was using his cannon to take out the other claw while Randall cover them both from.

(Swipe!)

The weakened claw swipe at Vee, sending him backward, but he recover. "Vee! Here!" Randall said, tossing him a potion. "Thanks!" He replied, using it as he returned. "*Shock!*". Randall placed his hands on the claw as it was rising up to strike again. In an instance, an electrical charge shocked the arm. Randall backed off to see it wasn't moving. "*Veeno Slash!*". Vee came up and did a vertical punch downward onto the claw, making a slash from his fist.

(TTTSHSHSHSHHS) (DDDSSSHHH)

Slowly, the claw began to disintegrate. "One down Sean!" Randall yelled over. "*Rush Slash!*". Sean did a dive slash, a left then right one, then an upward right slash, followed by and upward left slash.

(TTTSHSHSHSHHS) (DDDSSSHHH)

The claw disintegrated. "Yeah! Make that two!" Sean said. "RRRRRGGGHHH!". The three looked up at the creatures head. The orbs around its neck slowly began to spin. The lasers came down in a straight beam and were circling the creatures body, knock Sean, Randall, and Vee away from it.

(TSSH! TSSH! TSSH!)

The were only knocked a few feet away, but they had bruises on themselves. "Ow...those...beams are dangerous!" Randall said. "Err....we'll need to destroy them and the scythes!" Vee said. "Hold on guys........got it!" Sean said.

*Sean learned Grudger*

"*Grudger!*". A swirl of water warped around the three. In an instant, their wounds were healed. "What the?" Vee began. "I concentrated on using cure on all of us" Sean said. "Who cares? Lets finish this thing off!" Randall said.

They started up again, seeing the lasers shut off. "Fire! Blizzard! Thunder!" All three of them shouted as they neared the creature. The spells hit their mark, hitting the scythes back and giving them a clear shot at the next. "No more laser work!" Vee said. "*Vee Punch!*". Vee slammed his fist into the orb. Randall used his hands and tail to destroy his as Sean used his March Dive to take out the others. As soon as they were destroyed, the neck split apart. The group backed off to see the above part of the creature split from its lower counterpart.

"It split!" Vee said. "Don't you think we've noticed that blue boy?" Randall said. "Err.....!!!" Vee said, turning to Randall, seeing one of the scythes come nearer to him. "Randall look out!" Vee yelled. "What!?". Vee slammed into Randall, pushing him and Randall away from the scythe as Sean deflected it with his Keyblades.

"You ok?" Vee asked. "Ow....thanks.....I owe you one...." Randall said. "Don't mention it" Vee said. "Guys! We gotta take out its head!" Sean yelled. "Ok! Me and Vee will take out those scythes!" Randall said.

"Got it!" Sean said, raising his Keyblades. "Dragon from the sky! Appear!". The Keyblades shined and from out of darkness, Blue Eyes appeared. He swiped under Sean, allowing him to grab onto his neck. "Machine of my own created for evil, show your power for the light!" Randall said. Appearing in a spray of light besides Randall appeared his original Scream Extractor. "How's that thing gonna help!?" Vee asked. "It can weaken it.....you don't think I designed this to kill do ya?" Randall said, as it started it up. "Just hurry! I'll catch up!" Randall added. "Alright!" Vee responded, "Serpent of the sea, rise and fight!". Warping up through the darkness below rose Seadramon. Vee jumped onto his neck as they went for the scythes.

"Ok ok ok.....its been a while, hope you still got it in ya" Randall said, patting the side of his machine, making it start up as Randall grabbed a hold of its back handles. "Time to drain!" He said, pulling back. The machine fired out a ray of red and orange, making its way to the creature. It hit. Orbs of the same color warped around its body, then dispersed. Randall's machine disappeared as its work was done. "Hope it worked......" He said, "Err.....Poltergeist of the light, show yourself!". Stealth Sneak appeared beside him and they ran off to the scythes. 

"*Veeno Slash!*". Vee was busy trying to knock the part of the scythe out while Seadramon was attacking with his tail. Randall was using his own hands and tail to cause damage to the other scythe as Stealth Sneak used its saw blades.

Sean was making his way up to the head easily from the help of Randall and Vee. "*Match Flamer*!". A burst of fire flew out from his Keyblades, slamming into the creatures eye. As the flame trail dispersed, Sean could see that the ruby eye of the creature was now red and orange. "What in the?" He said. In an instant, the flame that had come from the Keyblades were now being deflected from the eye and heading straight for Sean. "!!!! Oh no you don't! *Match Flamer*!". Another blast erupted from his Keyblades. A moment later, the two blasts of fire collided, taking each other out. "....Seems skills won't get us anywhere.

(TSSSHHH....TSSSHHH.......)

Sean looked to his sides, seeing the scythes disperse in sparkling light as Vee and Randall came up to him. "Have fun?" Randall said. "Best be on your guard....look" Sean said. The three looked up at the head. The head turned to the back end where the nuzzle was. "!!! That's the nuzzle of the Extractor!" Vee yelled as the beam charged up. "Oh boy" Sean said. It shot out. A shower of light passed through them. "EHH.....huh!?" They said, looking ahead. Stealth Sneak and Seadramon were in front of them receiving the blow. "Stealth! Sea!" Randall and Vee called out. Soon enough, the disappeared, the beam gone. "What happen to them!" Randall yelled. "They're fine....they're not dead...." Sean said. "Err....I'll teach this thing not to mess with my pals!" Vee said, raising fist. "Lets eradicate this thing!" Randall said. "Will do...." Sean said. The three of them started at the head, knowing it needed to charge the beam. 

"*Rushing Slash*!". Sean held his Keyblades forward. The skill sped up his rising as he made his way to the top. "*Vee Head butt!*". Vee did the same with his head as Randall matched their speeds with his own. Sean reached first, stabbing his Keyblades into the head, then left and right slash, then a rising left and right. Vee slammed his head straight into the eye of Trinity, making it open its mouth with a roar. Randall was using his tail to hit the area where the nuzzle met the head.

"Err! Its tough!" Randall said. "I can't breach it either!" Sean said. "Any plan B's!?" Vee said.

(RRRRRGHGHGHHGHGH!!!!)

Trinity moved its head upward and was sucking in air. The three backed up. Trinity then turned its head to them and released the air. The three were shot backwards by the wind, rushing them backwards. The air dispersed, leaving a long space between them and Trinity. "Err! How are we suppose to get rid of this thing?!" Randall said. Sean looked straight back at Trinity, noticing that it was readying to use its cannon again. "....I got it! Clog the cannon!" Sean said. "How?" Randall said. "Just work with me...ok you'll know what to do..." Sean said, pointing his Keyblades up. "Dragon from the sky! Appear before me!". A spark showed from his Keyblades. Coming from below them was Blue Eyes. The three got onto him as the dragon made its way toward Trinity. "Ran!" Sean said. "Got it!" Randall said.

"*Shiver*!". From the swipe, Vee lifted into the air. "*March Dive*!". The swords from Sean's skill appeared ahead of Vee. "*Vee Head butt*!". Vee rushed forward at great speed, grabbing the swords along as he did. "Ran...." Sean said. "Way ahead of you" Randall responded, readying his dark spheres in his hands. The group closed in as the beam charged. "Now!". Vee stopped his attack and threw the swords into the nozzle's opening. He then landed back on Blue Eyes. "*Nightmare Shocker*!". Randall threw his orbs into the opening as well. "*Match Flamer*!" The fire from the Keyblades shot straight into the opening. "Hold....eh...on!" Sean said. All of them did as light engulfed the opening of the nuzzle.

(RRRRSSSSHHHH)

Cracks appeared on the nuzzle and its body, light erupting from them.

(RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSHHHH!!!!)

Light emerged as the nuzzle blew...... "Hold! On!" Sean yelled once more, putting his arms around Blue's neck.

(TTSSSSHHHHHHH)

They were blinded by the explosion of red and orange rays.......

*

"........Ehh....."

".....Anybody there?"

"No.....I must be knocked out...."

"Did we do it?"

".....Yes we did...eh....better....wake up".

*

"...Oh.....Ehh" Sean groaned. He could feel his arm move as he tried moving the other. He slowly opened his eyes once, then again. Vee and Randall were near him, flat on a steel surface. Sean slowly rose himself, clutching his left arm as he headed over to the two. He kneeled down and shook both their shoulders.

"Ran.....Vee.....were not dead yet" He said. Vee opened his eyes with a few blinks before using his hands to lift the top part of his body. "Oww....." He said, getting onto his knees. Randall opened his eyes, placing his two sets of hands onto the steel platform and lifting his top body up. "Jeez....explosions.....why did it have to be an explosion...." He said. Sean helped them up onto their feet with little difficultly. "Where are we?" Vee asked.

"....Don't ask me how.....but where in the vault" Randall said, moving back his fronds. Thousands upon thousands of doors were around in the vault, tracks leading here and there with doors, glass plates covered the top, although the room was darkened by the clouds overhead. The vault seemed endless. They noticed they were on one of the many platforms around the area.

"Ehh.....we need to find that Keyhole" Sean said. "I know where it is....just follow me" Randall said, almost stumbling as he walked, but recovered with help from Vee. "(Wonder what that thing really was....)" Sean thought. "(What did Pytho mean?)" Randall thought. "(He said he was doing something good....)" Vee thought....

*

Heading through the empty and damaged halls of the company, the group found themselves in the M.I. Training room. A white with pink flowers hitched into a door holder.

"I'm sure....." Randall said. "Well....last one" Sean said, pointing his Keyblades forward. The door's key then turned black with colors swirling around it.

"Seal the door from darkness" Sean said as the rays of light pointed out from the Keyblade tips, hitting the Keyhole ever so silent. A locking sound could be heard. After, the Keyhole disappeared.

"And so the Heartless fail" Sean said. "Its over now right?" Vee asked. "Should be.....lets get to Alastor...." Randall said. "We can still get back using the portal in the street....lets go..." Sean said while the others followed.

*

(TSSSHHH.....TSSSHHH.....TSSSHHH)

"I hate going through portals..." Randall complained as the three came out of the portal, back into Link World. Vee and Sean stopped just ahead. "What's with you guys?" He said, walking between them, smiles on their faces. He looked ahead, finally knowing what they were happy about. The three had entered the town square. A crowd of different creatures, humans, and other beings around. The sky was bright with a sun and whitened clouds. Everyone looked at the three, happy to see them.

"They've returned!" someone yelled. Balloons went up from the people holding them as the group of people came over to them, shaking their hands, patting them on the back and giving words of phrase. "The KeyBearer has saved us! Hip hip!" a human called. "Hurray!" The crowd shouted. "Hip hip!". "Hurray!". "Hip hip!". "Hurray!!!!". The crowd rose the three up ward, carrying the three through the crowd.

"Now this I like!" Randall said. "We restored the world!" Vee said. "All of them...." Sean replied. The crowd continued to shout as the three were led to an alter ahead of the fountain. The crowd placed them back onto their feet. The three looked up at the alter. Alastor, Iago and Zazu beside him. The three signaled them to come up. The group went up the small stairs as the crowd slowly died down. Sean, Randall, and Vee stood beside Alastor as he spoke. The crowd silent.

"Fellow residents of Link world.....This is a day that will forever remain in the history of all worlds" Alastor said, continuing, "....The Heartless invaded the worlds in search of its heart.....for if they had been successful....the world....would meet an untimely demise.....". "However....a KeyBearer stepped forth....and with his friends......braved the darkness to restore the order of worlds and to protect the hearts of the worlds......for if they had not stepped forth....not only would their own worlds have been drawn into darkness...themselves and the beings of that world....would also be victims of the Heartless....". "They Key Bearer's heart is strong from friendship he shares with his friends...".

The three smiled at each other from that.

"Their hearts combined....defeated the darkness....and...stopped the threat of it......from returning...." Alastor said, ending his speech.

The crowd cheered again as Alastor turned to the three. "Your combined hearts can defeat any darkness that shall stand against you...." he said. "Thank you Alastor" Vee said. "Don't mention it, oh and Mr. Boggs I can see your going to have a different reputation here" Alastor said. "Oh...uh thanks" Randall responded.

"And Sean....my deepest gratitude for your services". "Well....hmph...you know its funny how no one at home probably knew about all this..." Sean said, rubbing his neck. "Oh...about that....since the order has been restored.....so have the world boundaries...." Alastor said. "Meaning?" Vee asked. "I'm afraid you won't be able to return to your own worlds....".

"What?!" all three of them said. "I'm sorry....but I will make sure to find someway to get you home" Alastor said. "....Well I wouldn't mind staying here for a while..." Randall said, waving his hands at the crowd. "Well.....I guess we can wait" Vee said. "Yes....besides....just in case anything does happen....we're here" Sean said.

"Then its settled....you can stay with me and we'll have a celebration soon" Alastor said. "Yeah....its not like those Heartless are gonna come back..." Zazu said, flying over and perching himself on Alastor's shoulder. "Yep....we can all relax" Iago said, coming near Alastor's feet.

"Well....I'm glad its over" Randall said. "Yeah me too!" Vee added. ".....I don't know guys...." Sean said at a whisper......

The crowd began up again as the three came down from the alter, heading to Alastor's mansion. "(I'm still wondering about what Pytho said....)" Randall thought. "(It seemed almost too easy.....did we really end this?)" Vee thought. "(Its over.....but....but something feels different....Its not in my head I know....)" Sean thought.

Their thoughts raced as the crowd followed, unsure if it was all over.........

*

Back in the cathedral.....the orb of vision glowed small and small. The light began to disperse from the walls, making darkness fill the windows and the empty chairs. The orb then went out. In the darkness you could still see it hovering.........A noise could be heard...but its origin unseen....

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Phew. That was tough! Hope you enjoyed it! Onto Disk 2! Uh...where is it?

Randall: Don't look at me....

Vee: I don't know....

Ugh.....ok. Anyhow, let us find disk 2 while you guys review. Note that this is not the end, its only the begining.....Not literaly. Well, till next chapter!


	17. Disk 2: The Harvest Of Darkness

Ok people. I'm losing patience a little here. You see, about chapters 1-4 area little shaking. At first glance this story didn't seem Kingdom Hearts. Well....give it time. You can't judge something just by looking at the first chapter ALL the time. So for now, I don't want any flames from chapters 1,2,3, or 4. Mainly, chapters 1-8 are the start of the story, while chapter 9 is where the Kingdom Hearts comes in. Just give it a chance. I would like to remind one reviewer that this is my version of Kingdom Hearts 2. Ties to the original are in here, you'll see. I would like to thank Cool and Gijnka Renamon for going through the story. Now comes Disc Two, which will push more into the story. Ok....I'm back to normal. Enjoy! 

Disk Two

Chapter 1 The Harvest of Darkness

It has been 3 days since the barrier between the worlds were restored. The worlds were at peace once again, thanks to three hero's. The KeyBearer Sean, the reptile Randall, and the digital dragon Veemon. Today was to be the celebration of their accomplishment.

"Finally....a vacation" Sean said, stretching out. Him, Randall, and Vee were granted to live in the mansion of Alastor. Since the barriers were restored, the three were unable to return to their own worlds. Alastor and the others were in study of how to return them.

"Well....better get set...". The room was large. A bed to the back of the room, a golden trim and knobs at the end. A desk with paper and used ink. A drawer containing special items the three had found on their adventure. A few boxes of supplies that were delivered from the various shops around shop as a thank you. Munny was also in bags that were around the room. After looking at the window at the town and the morning sky, Sean stepped out through the door.

*

"Ran! Vee! You guys up?!" Sean shouted as he headed down the stairs in a medium sized corridor. The corridor led down to the central hall of the mansion. Sean slowed down, then stopped, when he saw one of the red wooden doors on the wall opened, Randall stepping through.

"Morning Ran....get any sleep?". ".....I've had better" Randall replied, joining him in going down the hall. They then stopped when they saw Vee ahead in the corridor. "Hey Vee!" Sean called over. Vee stopped in his tracks and turned back, heading over to them.

"Where were you going?" Randall asked, suspicious. "Oh calm down Randall......I was up late yesterday and Alastor told me we should check out the theater....they're doing a play on us" Vee informed. "As long as its not like someone's I know" Randall grunted. "Oh come on.....this'll be fun...." Sean said. "Besides......see ya!" Vee said, running down the corridor. "!! Cheater!". Sean and Randall raced after him.

*

After the race, the three got down to the first floor to get ready for the show. Considering that this was a formal occasion, they all wore tuxes. The theater would be presenting a reenactment of the journey of them. The trip didn't take long, as none of the people didn't think the three would travel by dragon.

The theater was huge. An upper floor for overseers and the old age. The bottom floor for the simple folk, and front seats for the highly recognized people. 

Everyone started piling in at the time. Sean, Randall, and Vee entered in and took the front seats, which also had Alastor, Iago, and Zazu. Vee was talking to Alastor at the point about if they got any leads on how to get them home. Sean was looking behind to see the huge crowd awaiting the show. Randall was twisting his book, that was about the show, in his hands.

"Why are you so nervous?" Sean asked, seeing Randall. "I don't know....I just don't....feel right...." Randall replied, looking up at the stage. "?...I wouldn't blame him Sean....taking on the Heartless would make one more cautious" Alastor said. "And if you don't believe him, believe Vee" Zazu said. "Thanks...." Vee said. "That'll be a sensation..." Iago mumbled, clearly getting Zazu's attention. "Hey!". "Sssh! Its gonna start!" Vee said as the curtain rose.

*

Meanwhile.....

Back in the temple which Pytho, Devilmon, and Shadow stood in.....the orb of which they peered into, shinned dimly, the only light in the room......

(Clang)

Footsteps could be heard....

(ERRK!)

The sound of a door opening came, a huge door opened. The footsteps continued, but their sound slowly decreased. "Well.....we're all here" came the first voice. "Some of us are missing..." came another. "I can see perfectly well in darkness...." the first voice said. "Well tell us what you want us to do...." came another voice. "There are only two of you here......I guess the others are searching for the keyholes......" the voice said.

Then.....a glittering....gold eye was seen, shinning from the darkness. "I'll receive it....".

*

"(Why'd they get kids to do this?)" Randall thought. A group of kids were acting out the whole story, it was interesting here and there....but.....

"(.....What was that?)" Sean thought, thinking he heard something.

"And with the Keyblade....I shall vanquish the Heartless!" the kid portraying Sean said. From behind the curtain, a Heartless thumped out, a Shadow.

Vee bent over to Randall, still looking at the Heartless. "Nice work on the Heartless huh Ran?" he said.

"......(What's that voice?)". In Sean's head, he could hear voices. The words of the actors on stage started to transform into gibberish and he could hear a faint voice....."Y....your heart.....is mine....!".

"I shall defeat thee fiend!" the portrayer of Sean said, heading toward the Heartless.

"(......Wait!)" Sean shouted in his mind. "Hold it!"

He stoop up and the kid stopped. "That is a real Heartless!" Sean shouted. "What?!" Randall and Vee yelled.

(Scream!)

They all turned to the high floor. "Heartless!" a woman shouted. Fluttering out of the entrance doors we're Air Soldiers. Everyone screamed and tried to get out. Sean got up on stage with Randall and Vee.

"Guess we celebrated too soon huh?" Vee said. "We don't get a moments peace do we?" Randall added. "Hmph......lets play guys! Act two!" Sean shouted, his Keyblades appearing in his hands. "Ah the feeling of battle" Randall whispered. "Lets just back these guys off!" Vee said.

(RRRRKKKK!!!!)

The Air Soldiers moved out, but four joined the Shadow on stage. "We got to get to the people!" Vee said, holding up his fists. The three turned to jump off the stage, but were stopped by three Air Soldiers. "Guess they really want to die!" Sean said, pulling his blade behind him. "Vee! Lets take'em! *Shiver*!"

The force strip split up the formation of the three, allowing Sean, Randall, and Vee to get down from the stage and get through the chairs, dodging Heartless in their way.

*

They made it out and slammed the door shut, locking it as fluttering wings could be heard on the other side.

"Just when you thought we could relax this happens!" Randall complained, placing his back against the doorway. "Uh guys" Vee said. the two looked forward to see the town was in flames.......Screams of the civilians and Heartless were heard. "Oh my god....come on!".

The high tailed over to the Arms Smith, staying behind the building, feeling the heat from its flames. "Ok.....lets try to make it to Alastor.....he'll tell us what's going on" Sean said as the three headed started to the next building. "What!?". Three Shadows grew up from the ground. "Err! Fine!" Sean said, holding his blades.

"Fira! Blizzara!". Two fireballs and a spear of ice destroyed the three. The three looked to see Iago and Zazu ahead of them. "Hurry! We'll take care of here!" Zazu said. "Thanks guys!" Sean said. "This'll help!" they both said.

*The party learned Fira!*

*The party learned Blizzara!*

The two birds went behind Sean, Randall, and Vee, who continued to head behind the buildings. They passed slits that was between the buildings that led to the town's center, where the Keyblade Fountain was. Sean turned his head to look through one of the slits, then came to a complete stop. Randall and Vee noticed, so they stopped a little ahead of them.

"What's with you?! Why'd you stop?" Randall yelled. But him and Vee went back and turned to look at what he was observing. Standing right near the fountain.....looked like a young man.....dressed in black with darkness swirling around him.

"Who's he?" Vee asked. Sean just nodded and started forward. After a few paces, the three were just a few feet away from him.

"Who are you?" Sean asked. The dark figure turned, looking downward. "Ah... It seems you are special too....Ever since the night of the storm......the worlds were connected....." he continued, "Soon to eclipsed the night into darkness and cover the light". "Answer me!" Sean yelled. ".....You.....you look just like him....as like him....you understand nothing...." the boy continued. "Dark KeyBearer.....". "What are you talking about?" Vee said. ".....The door to the light has been closed......but the door....The door of darkness that is soon going to appear... That door, through which we cannot pass...Perhaps you too, like me, come here for that purpose. Maybe it was fate....when the door opens.....worlds will be shadowed in darkness....making an eternal eclipse" the boy said.

"Your with the Heartless!" Randall concluded. ".......Your destiny is to open the door of darkness". "WHAT!?" the three yelled. "No! My destiny is to stop Darkness! Stop all of you!" Sean said. "......I am a servant of Darkness.....your true enemy is the bearer that will open the door to the light" the boy said. "What?! Who?" Sean asked. ".....Remember when you saved your friend?.......The Keyblade brought itself to you to slay your enemy" the boy said. "What?! Randall's no KeyBearer! Neither is Vee! Your l....." Sean began, looking at the Keyblades with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes....that's it.....you destiny is to obliterate Sora, the one who will open the door to the light, and to open the door leading to everlasting darkness!" the boy said, moving forward. "Can your heart sustain darkness? Show me the power of a KeyBearer!".

The boy stopped. Seeming to want them to make the first move.

"Do we fight him?" Vee asked. "Err!!! Your deceiving me!" Sean yelled.

(Clang!)

The two clashed at each other. The dark Keyblades clamped together with a long red blade of light.

"Let the darkness seep into your heart!"

They continued to counter each others attacks. Left, right, up, down, vertical, horizontal.

"Ready?" Randall said. "Ready!" Vee replied. "*Shiver Cannon*!".

Randall used Shiver to hit Vee into the air as he used his cannon to lock onto the stranger with the red blades. He came down fast but......

(BRRRINNNGG!)

He hit some kind of clear barrier that made him ounce back and hit Randal in the chest, slamming them both into a nearby house. Sean and the unknown person kept on.

(Clang!)

Their blades came in contact.

"Your heart loses fear and anger boils!" the unknown said. "The heart in you grows darker!". "No! Your wrong!" Sean yelled. "Fine....I'll let your destiny be know!" the unknown said, pushing Sean back.

"Open your heart to me!" the unknown yelled. The darkness surrounding him glowed and then a golden hint from its shadowed face grew. "No you don't!" Sean yelled, picking up his blades and racing toward him.

"Ohh.....Sean!!!" Vee and Randall yelled.

The aura surrounding the unknown suddenly shot out and swirled around Sean. His arms flew backwards as he was lifted in mid-air.

"AAAHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS!?" Sean yelled. "Destiny....awaits" the unknown said. The golden hint form its face grew into a open ray of darkness........ 

(RRRSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTSSSSS)

The darkness engulfed all vision......

*

Darkness of the cloud's dimmed over the silent city. Rubble from the attack and the fire is now being washed by the....

"....Ehh...."

Still on the cobble stones, being hit by the light rain, laid Randall and Vee.

"Ehh my head.....Randall......you ok?" Vee asked, slowly placing his hands on the ground to lift the top part of his body, Randall did the same. "Oh my head.....you outta watch where your going!" Randall said. "....Hmph.....what happened?" Randall said, getting up slowly and helping Vee onto his feet as well. "I just.....saw a flash of light and...." Vee started. "?! Where's Sean? And that other guy?" Randall asked as they both looked around, no sight of either. Nothing but the rain.....

They ran over to the fountain and looked around there. Nothing. Randall turned, brushing back his fronds as he did. "Where could they be!?" he yelled. "Can some one just give us a simple answer!?".

"Darkness has tooken him.....". The two turned to the north, seeing Alastor come through, the rain seeming to avoid touching him.

"Alastor! What happened!" Randall yelled. "That....that...person took him didn't he!?" Vee yelled.

"Well.....actually....he was not a person....he was a mere shell...." Alastor said. "Shell? Shell?!" Randall yelled. "In time you will learn....as this is all from the legend..." Alastor said. "Legend? Legend!? You never told us anything about a legend! You better explain it Alastor!" Randall demanded. "...I must....." Alastor said.

*

"The Legend is the Legend Of The Keyblades and the destiny of the bearers that carry them".

"The door to the light and door to the dark.....Only a dark heart can carry the wicked blade and with its companion can the door to darkness open........The clash of light and darkness will pass.....The dark bearer, confused by darkness, having the Heartless in his hands. The light bearer having to carry the burden to revive the heart, carrying the hopes and dreams, and hearts of others into the light.....Darkness and light cannot exist without the other.....the confrontation between the light turned to dark and the dark turned to light........

....Will form a true heart".

*

"That is the legend" Alastor said. ".....!! The Mural!" Randall said, snapping his three fingered hand. "Oh yes....that.....it was given to us by a visitor during a meter shower....told me the legend" Alastor said. "A meteor shower?" Vee asked. "Hold hold it.....your tell me that those dual blades Sean has can open the door to darkness!?" Randall yelled. "If the legend speaks the truth....".

The two stepped back once. "What are we suppose to do then?! That...thing has the Keyblades! Sean too!" Randall yelled. "We have to find him!" Vee yelled as well. "We don't even know where they went!" Randall shouted.

"...I might know where he is" Alastor said. Randall and Vee both turned their heads from each other. "What!? Where!?" they both asked.

"To the kingdom of the king that told me the legend" Alastor said.

"Yeah well....how do we get there?" Randall asked.

"Through the now Heartless infected Toon Town....on the outskirts of this city...its not far, the door to that world is there" Alastor informed.

"Oh yeah?! How do you expect us to get through! Every door has a key!" Randall said, flinging his arms up.

"As it seems...but I entrusted the Key to a dear friend of mine" Alastor said.

"Really?" Randall asked, surprised. "Where is he?" Vee asked. "In Toon Town....I suppose...he was to make sure none passed the seal" Alastor informed. "Good.....we know where we're going" Randall said. "There here....." Alastor said.

*Randall learned Back Attack!*

*Vee learned Power Head Butt!*

*Recived Items

"Good enough" Randall said, placing the supplies in the pouch under his bottom left arm. "Alastor....before we go....I wanted to ask you something" Randall said. "Yes?". "....How is it that there are Heartless? Why do they exist?" Randall asked.

".....You will have to ask darkness itself.......you will find out in time...." Alastor said. "(That one guy?.....).....Well ok...." Vee said. "Ok.....keep this place standing, this wont take long...." Randall said, walking off as Vee trailed behind him.

"....Good luck...." Alastor said, slowly moving back.

*

The two had reached the city's out skirts. There was a huge grass plain around. They had reached a nice hill, hardly any light shinning on the grass bellow their feet as they went up, Randall walking on his four feet, not wanting to hurry.

"Strange isn't it?" Vee said. "Yes....that one boy did look familiar....but I can't place it" Randall replied. "I hope Sean's ok...."Vee said. "No....I'm betting he needs to use him somehow...." Randall replied.

"........Randall....you think we can do this by ourselves?" Vee asked. "...Sure...but as I learned, nothing can be judged before hand...." Randall replied. "I guess your right...." Vee said. "You know Randall....you not as bad as you look...." Vee said. "Thanks.....and I guess your much taller than you look...." Randall said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks...".

"Hey...there we go..."

Up ahead, they could see a tower sized wall, extending as far as the eye could see. In the middle was a door with moss covering it. The brick wall seemed to extend pass the clouds.

The two stopped near the door and looked left and right. "Jeez...it just goes on and on...." Randall said. "Yeah....I mean you got eagle eyes" Vee said wit ha chuckle. "I'll take that as a compliment..." Randall replied, touching the door's knob.

(SSSSIIIZZZLLLEEE!!)

"OW!" Randall yelled, pulling back his hand and blowing on it.

"What's wrong?!" Vee asked. "Its burning hot!" Randall yelled. "The Heartless must've burnt the door or something...." Randall suggested. "Yeah...but they did forget that....." Vee began, nodding. "Oh right..." he replied.

"Blizzard!"

Out from their hands shot out a freezing wind onto the door.

(PPSSSSSHSSSSSHHSHSHHSHSHHS) (Crackle)

They stopped, seeing the door frozen.

"Fira!".

Two fireballs shout out, blowing the now ice door into frozen crystals. The two shielded their eyes from the ice specks as it stopped. The door was gone. Only pieces were on the ground.

"Well....I guess we don't need to use the knob a Randall?" Vee asked. ".....I like your way better...." Randall replied. 

They turned to the door and went in.....

A little shaky I know. But this pulls into Ran and Vee having to go off on their own for a little while. Giving a taste of what would happen if the KeyBearer wasn't around. To let you know early, yes, there will be tournament battles like there we're in the Coliseum in Kingdom Hearts. Something to look forward to. No flames. 


End file.
